Titanic
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Yoh es un dibujante que tras un juego de cartas gana un pasaje para abordar un nuevo barco, el Titanic. En el viaje conocera a Anna, una joven de la alta sociedad, y sin quererlo...se enamoraran. CAPITULO 17
1. Default Chapter

Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del Titanic (que le pertenece a James Cameron). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregare; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.

Disclaimer:

-...- : lo que dicen.

- "..." - :lo que piensan.

:cambio de escena.

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg. _

Titanic

"_el Titanic sarpa"_

Las manos elevadas en el aire de miles de personas, meciéndose de un lado hacía el otro, se notaban a los alrededores, provenientes tanto de las personas paradas sobre el puerto como de las personas que se encontraban en la cubierta del majestuoso barco preparado para partir en cualquier momento. El aroma a pintura fresca se podía sentir desde cualquier parte del barco, la porcelana guardada en los armarios de los comedores no había sido usada aun y las sabanas que se tendían cuidadosamente sobre las camas en donde nadie había dormido aun estaban listas para ser usadas. Era el barco mas grande que se había construido, y el mas lujoso de todos, por lo que apodaron a aquella majestuosa maquina llamada _Titanic_, el barco de los sueños.

- que navezota, no? –pronuncio un hombre de alrededor de 35 años, con ropas gastadas pero con una expresión en su rostro que mostraban una gran tranquilidad, quien se encontraba contemplando el barco junto a su pequeña hija la cual reposaba sobre sus brazos.

- papá, es un barco –lo corrigió la pequeña.

- tienes razón n.n

Entre las personas que se amontonaban a la orilla del puerto para despedirse de sus seres queridos o simplemente para poder ver el nuevo invento de la tecnología, intentaba abrirse paso un auto de color rojo. Al llegar a su destino, el chofer se bajo del vehículo y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual abrió para luego extender su mano y ayudar a bajar lentamente a una joven vestida muy formalmente, quien al poner los dos pies sobre la tierra comenzó a contemplar el _Titanic_ con su rostro inexpresivo, el cual la caracterizaba.

- no veo por que tanto escándalo. No parece mayo que el _Mauritania _–comento la joven, quien tenía toda su cabellera oculta en un sombrero que hacía juego perfectamente con su vestimenta, dándole así un toque mas fino y delicado.

- Puedes mostrarte indiferente, pero no ante el _Titanic_ –pronuncio un hombre de buena porte y de cabellera castaña perfectamente acondicionada, al bajar del auto detrás de la joven- Es 30 metros mas largo que el _Mauritania_ y mucho mas lujoso- dijo para luego girar sobre su eje y ayudar a una mujer ya mas mayor a bajar del automóvil- su hija es difícil de impresionar Ruth.

- jajaja como toda Kyôyama señor Hao –río la mujer ante el comentario del castaño- así que este es el que dicen que es el in hundible –exclamo la mujer contemplando al barco al igual que su hija.

- Es in hundible, Dios mismo vio que...-afirmo el castaño, pero fue interrumpido por un guardia que lo llamaba insistentemente- que quiere?

- debe traer su equipaje a la terminal principal señor, esta por allá –exclamo el guardia señalando con su dedo un lugar alejado al que se encontraban.

- confió que usted se encargara de eso señor –dijo colocando entre las manos del guardia unos cuantos billetes, para luego retirarse tras las mujeres quienes lo esperaban pasos mas adelante- damas, mejor nos damos prisa –pronuncio para luego escoltar a la madre de su prometida hacía la entrada del barco.

- mi abrigo? –pregunto la joven.

- yo lo tengo señorita –exclamo un mujer de la misma edad que su ama, con el cabello de color rozado y quien vestía un vestido largo de color negro, y sobre este un delantal blanco, dando la apariencia de las sirvientas de aquella época.

-bienvenidos al Titanic –recibió un marinero al ver a las cuatro personas ingresar al barco.

- "por fuera soy lo que toda chica bien educada debe ser. Y por dentro estoy gritando en busca de ayuda. Y acaso a alguien le importa?" –pensó la joven haciendo una leve reverencia a los marinos como señal de educación, mientras no podía ocultar una sonrisa irónica que se formaba en sus labios.

El sonido proveniente del silbato se escucho por todo el puerto, anunciando que pronto el barco zarparía rumbo a su destino,_ EE.UU. _Mientras, en una cafetería ubicada justo al frente del puerto, cuatro jóvenes se encontraban jugando a las cartas. Todos se encontraban muy concentrados, decididos a dar por finalizado el juego en ese mismo momento. Los cuatro se miraban de reojo, provocando que un ambiente tenso los envolviera a todos; mientras que todas las personas en el bar contemplaban la situación en silencio. Uno a uno fueron revelando todos sus cartas, hasta que solo falto que un joven de cabellera castaña y despeinada bajara las suyas. Y cuando lo hizo, el y su acompañante saltaron de la felicidad, mientras que los otros dos muchachos bajaban la cabeza deshonrados.

- nos vamos a América Horo! –grito el castaño abrazando fuertemente a su amigo de extraño peinado.

- jajaja, eres el mejor Yoh!! –grito con jubilo Horo.- me voy a América!

-no hombre –hablo el cantinero, por lo que los dos jóvenes cesaron súbitamente su festejo- el Titanic va allá en cinco minutos.

- demonios! –pronuncio el peli-azul guardando todo lo que habían ganado en su bolso para luego salir corriendo del bar rumbo al barco seguido muy de cerca de su amigo Yoh.

Luego de recorrer todo el puerto a toda velocidad, lograron llegar a la entrada del barco justo cuando esta estaba siendo cerrada por los marineros, quien al recibir sus boletos, lo dejaron pasar de mala gana. Los dos jóvenes, vestidos con ropas sencillas, corrieron hasta llegar a la cubierta del barco, donde Yoh se acerco al barandal mientras agitaba frenéticamente los brazos de un lado a otro.

- adiós!! –gritaba a todo pulmón el joven sin dejar de mover su brazo.

- conoces a alguien? –pregunto Horo al llegar a la par de su amigo y ver como este no dejaba de despedirse con entusiasmo.

- por supuesto que no, de eso se trata. Adiós!! –respondió para luego seguir gritando, mientras era observado por unos sorprendidos ojos pertenecientes a Horo.

- adiós!! –grito el peli-azul, intentando entender el porque su amigo lo hacía, para luego de unos minutos no encontrar una respuesta lógica a su enigma; solo de que su querido amigo estaba loco o que la tensión del juego de cartas no le hizo bien.

_**Continuara...**_

- Hola! Aquí les vengo con un nuevo fic!. El prologo es muy aburrido, lo se, pero este es solo el primer capi, el próximo será mas mejor, lo prometo.

Len: Así que también te tendré que acompañar en este fic.

- ya ves que si. Se lo que están pensando, "para que leer esto si me rento Titanic y veo lo que va a pasar". Pero no es así, yo le pondré mas escenas :D. Estaba pensando en poner LenxPilika mas adelante, pero no se, ustedes que dicen?

Len: tienes cinco fics sin terminar y ya estas publicando otro ¬.¬

- no lo pude evitar! Maldice a mi mente que no me dejo en paz hasta que escribí este fic!

Len: no tienes remedio, lo sabias? ¬.¬ 

**- jajaja. Este fic es un pequeño regalo de navidad para todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis otros fics. Pero muy especialmente se lo dedico a mi amiga Lyan que esta de novia hace poco! Suerte amiguis! Y cuídala mucho Yoh-chan!**

**Len**: y yo estoy pintado?

**- jajaja, no te pongas así Len-kun! Sabes que te quiero un montón! Y claro que te lo dedico a vos!**

**Len: **así esta mejor

**- bueno, espero recibir sus review :D, aunque sea solo pongan "ta bueno" o "ta malo", aunque sea solo eso para que sepa que lo leen. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!.**

Sayounara. Mata-ne "La doncella del YohxAnna" 

**rocio-asakura**


	2. rumbo a america

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del Titanic (que le pertenece a James Cameron). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregare; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg. _

Titanic 

"_rumbo a america"_

- 360, 360, 360 –susurraba Yoh mientras que, con su boleto en las manos, buscaba el camarote en el cual pasaría sus noches mientras aquel largo viaje se realizaba- oh! aquí es! –pronuncio ingresando a la habitación seguido muy de cerca de su amigo Horo.

- genial! –susurro el peli-azul mientras revisaba su pequeño camarote formado únicamente por dos camas marineras y un pequeño baño.

- hola soy Yoh, mucho gusto –exclamo el castaño estrechando levemente la mano con uno de los dos sujetos que ya se encontraban allí, y con quienes compartirían el cuarto.

- yo duerno arriba! –dijo Horo acostándose en la cama que él había escogido.

- quien dijo que podías! –lo reprocho Yoh con una sonrisa mientras le lanzaba su bolso sobre su amigo obteniendo una sonrisa de parte de este.

- esta es la cubierta que deseo privada, desea algo mas? –pregunto un sirviente a su amo que contemplaba el lugar con una copa en su mano derecha.

- no –exclamo secamente Hao- puedes retirarte.

El sirviente antes de irse le hizo una reverencia a su amo y ingreso al camerote en donde se encontraba la prometida de su señor, la joven Anna Kyôyama; una mujer muy bella sin lugar a duda, con una postura firme, de tez blanca y de rubios cabellos que siempre los usaba perfectamente acondicionados.

- Saco todos los cuadros? –pregunto Tamao a su señora.

- si, le falta color a este lugar –pronuncio mientras contemplaba atentamente los cuadros que ella siempre llevaba en sus viajes.

- Dios! No la pintura con los dedos, fue un desperdicio de dinero–exclamo Hao al ingresar al cuarto y ver a su prometida colocando algunas pinturas sobre el sofá forrado de seda roja.

- nuestra diferencia en gusto Hao, es que yo si tengo –pronuncio fríamente la joven, posando delicadamente sus dedos sobre la superficie de uno se los cuadros- son fascinantes. Como estar dentro de un sueño.

- Como se llama el artista? –pregunto Tamao tomando un pintura que su señora le alcanzaba para que le asignase un lugar en el camarote.

- algo Picazo- respondió la rubia.

- algo Picazo jajaja –rió con sorna el castaño mientras se acercaba lentamente a su prometida- No logrará nada. Créeme, no hará nada. Al menos son baratas.

Ya caída la tarde, el sol comenzó a ocultarse lentamente por el horizonte, pintando todo el cielo de diversos tonos anaranjados y creando un espectáculo único, que solo la naturaleza sabía dar, y que solo las personas que lo contemplaba podían reconocerlo fácilmente. Como lo estaba haciendo él, apoyado sobre el barandal de la cubierta, mirando fijamente el espectáculo con sumo detenimiento con sus ojos dorados que brillaban como aquel sol que se ocultaba; mientras que la refrescante brisa característica del océano Atlántico lo rodeaba completamente, moviendo sutilmente su cabello violación de un lado hacía el otro. Ya no había rastros de tierra a la lejanía, solo agua y mas agua, sin nada por delante en su recorrido por el oeste desde la costa de Inglaterra, solo el océano.

- joven Tao! –pronuncio sorprendida Anna, al ver al ingeniero y creador de aquel majestuoso barco viendo hacia el horizonte- es un gusto verlo.

- oh! señorita Kyôyama, por favor dígame solamente Len.

- muy bien Len, usted también puede llamarme por mi nombre. En el almuerzo de esta mañana me dio la sensación de que a usted también le desagrada la gente como mi prometido.

- eh? A que se refiere señorita Anna?

- sabe muy bien a que me refiero. Personas como Hao Hockley, ambiciosos, creyentes de que son los reyes del mundo, sin importarles nada mas que su felicidad y conformidad, como todo millonario.

- jajaja veo que tenemos la misma opinión sobre las personas señorita Anna. Al parecer nosotros dos nos llevaremos muy bien.

- pienso igual –susurro dedicándole una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, mientras que ambos contemplaban el océano.

En el frente del barco, Yoh y Horo se encontraban contemplando atentamente el hermoso atardecer que se formaba a lo lejos. Con ojos soñadores y ansiosos por llegar a América. El joven Asakura se acerco rápidamente al barandal y se subió al mismo, dejando que todo el viento golpe delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, envolviéndolo por completo en una sensación de paz, de libertad, una sensación muy similar a la de volar.

- oye! Mira, mira! –exclamo Horo señalando hacía el agua donde los delfines se deslizaban al frente del barco, mientras surcaban el agua y salían al exterior en continuos saltos impulsados por sus aletas, mientras ambos jóvenes los contemplaban detenidamente con una amplía sonrisa.

- soy el rey del mundo! –exclamo entusiasmado el joven mientras era acompañado de continuos gritos de alegría emitidos por su amigo quien también se subió al barandal y experimento las mismas sensaciones que su amigo sentía.

En el comedor del lujoso barco, Hao, junto a su prometida y la madre de la misma, acompañados por el joven Tao y el señor Marco, uno de los millonarios mas poderosos, se encontraban reunidos como de costumbre para tomar el té mientras charlaban muchas veces del gran poder que poseían sobre los demás. Charla que Len trataba de ignorar, y charla que Anna no soporto por mucho tiempo. Por lo que, súbitamente y con mucha elegancia, se levanto de su asiento y se retiro hacía el exterior dejando a todos en la mesa atónitos; menos a Len quien entendía perfectamente esa reacción, la cual el mismo pensó en realizar en cualquier momento para no tener que soportar a aquellas personas, pero la rubia le gano de mano...definitivamente se llevarían muy bien.

El la cubierta del barco, el castaño se encontraba trazando sutilmente su lápiz sobre la hoja de su inseparable libreta, con gran agilidad y seguridad, dibujando al hombre mayor que se encontraba con su hija en brazos, ambos viendo felizmente a los delfines danzar para ellos en la superficie del agua, mientras Yoh trataba de plasmar en su creación la expresión de felicidad de ambos y aquel resplandor que brillaba con insistencia en sus ojos.

- lo que nos faltaba, los perros de los millonarios ensuciando nuestro sitio –susurro un joven, carecerte de estatura, colocado a la par del castaño y Horo, viendo como los marinos paseaban los perros de la alta sociedad sobre la cubierta de las personas de tercera clase.

- eso lo hacen para recordarnos nuestro estatus en la sociedad jijiji –exclamo Yoh volteando al ver al enano de cabellera rubia.

- jajaja –rió el enano- Manta Oyamada

- Yoh Asakura –exclamo estrechando la mano del joven.

- Horokeu Usui. Pero todos me llaman Horo Horo.

-ganas dinero con tus dibujos? –pregunto Manta.

- jijiji, pues veras... –exclamo levantando la vista, viendo hacía la cubierta de las personas de la primera clase, en donde pudo vislumbrar a una joven que se apoyaba sobre el barandal.

Era... sumamente hermosa... nunca había conocido una joven tan bella, con su cabellera rubia perfectamente acondicionada y que estaba seguro que se vería mejor si la dejara que fuera movida por el viento, con sus ojos negros carentes de emociones y con su piel tan blanca como la misma nieve, que de seguro era tan suave como la mas fina seda, con sus labios rojos carmesí que resaltaban con facilidad en su tez. Acaso... era posible que una persona fuera tan hermosa? Tal vez no.... tal vez era una diosa, tal vez era Afrodita que había sido envida a este mundo por Zeus para provocar la envidia de todas las mujeres, quien lo sabría... pero fuese como fuese, su expresión de tristeza y enfado hizo que su corazón, que no dejaba de latir con fuerza, se oprimiera en su pecho... por que podría estar así? Que le produciría tristeza?

Segundos luego, un joven de cabellera castaña y buen porte, con finas ropas, se acerco a la rubia; luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras con la mujer, esta se marcho mas enfadada aún, siendo seguida muy de cerca por el castaño que de seguro no se daría por vencido muy fácilmente. Pero aunque la joven se había marchado, Yoh se quedo viendo el barandal en donde ella había estado apoyada momentos atrás, creando en el interior del joven el deseo de poder conocer a aquella muchacha de cabellera rubia. Quien sería ella?

- Yoh! Yoh! –exclamo Horo pasando su mano frente la vista de su amigo intentando llamar su atención, hasta que luego de unos minutos, el joven lanzo un suspiro de resignación mientras se colocaba a la par de Manta- Es inútil...

_**Continuara... **_

-Hola a todos! Kería agradecerles enormemente todos sus review, me pusieron muy feliz recibirlos, en verdad :D

Len: vaya, recibiste muchos review.

- si! eso me hizo poner muy feliz y quise actualizarlo pronto! Pero lamentablemente, como quiero actualizar YA! No tengo tiempo de responder sus review -.-, pero prometo que los repondré sin falta el siguiente capitulo!

Len: un gran agradecimiento a:

Annami-punk (si, Hao es el malo y me alegra q te guste n.n)

Juny Tao (ok, habrá LenxPilika y me alegro q te guste este fic tmb)

Yukari (ya ves, no puede evitarlo n.nU. Me alegro q te guste mi idea, y gracia por tu apoyo n.n)

Katsu (me alegro de que te guste, y si pondré esas parejas que me pides, ya lo veras... y sobre la muertes, ya lo veras n.n)

girl-of-the nigth(sweaty (en verdad es tu peli favorita? la mía tmb n.n. Gracia por tu apoyo, y ya ves Len ¬.¬, soy buena escritora)

Minamo (me alegro q te guste, y a mi tmb de da risa Yoh como Leonardo Dicaprio :P)

Hikaru-Anna-Asakura (me alegro q te haya gustado mi idea n.n. Y si! YohxAnna for ever!)

Fallen Angel Angst (muy bien, agregare mas parejas)

- bueno, ya sin mas nada que decir

Len: solamente que les deseamos unas muy felices fiestas

- nos despedimos!

Sayounara. Mata-ne

"la doncella del YohxAnna"

rocio-asakura

SE ACERCA EL CUMPLE DE LEN!!


	3. extraña forma de conoserce

El motivo por el cual no pude actualizar antes es porque en SUSPENDIERON MI CUENTA y eliminaron uno de mis fic por haber violado una de las reglas de la pagina (la cual un desconozco -.-) Así que les pido mis disculpas por la demora.

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del Titanic (que le pertenece a James Cameron). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregare; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg. _

Titanic 

"_extraña forma de conocerse" _

En el elegante salón comedor de la primera clase, se festejaba el cumpleaños del ingeniero y creador de aquella maquina apodada "el barco de los sueños". Todas las personas mas conocidas estaban allí, festejando el evento, o simplemente utilizando de pretexto este para asistir a una fiesta. El festejado se encontraba en el centro del salón, rodeado de gente que se acercaba a saludarlo y hacer alarde de su postura en la sociedad; al joven Tao nunca le había agradado estar rodeado de tanta gente, pero por cortesía y debido a que esta fiesta era en su honor, debía estarlo. Trato de visualizar a Anna a los alrededores para que lo ayudara a salir de hay, pero la joven se encontraba sentada en una elegante mesa, junto a su madre, su prometido, el señor Marco y otras personas a quien él desconocía, de seguro ella estaría mas incomoda rodeada de esas personas que él que hablaba con gente desconocida.

- y... cuentéenos señora Margaret, porque, siendo una señora de la alta clase, no conocía de usted? –pregunto a madre de Anna a la señora que había subido al barco en Cherburgo.

- pues vera señora Ruth, no hace mucho pertenezco a la alta sociedad o clase como usted lo llama, mi esposo hace poco encontró una mina de oro en el oeste y ahora voy a su encuentro –exclamo la mujer mayor, de cabellera plateada y larga, toda sujeta en una larga trenza.

- oh, mire que bien. –exclamo el señor Marco, quien bebía gustoso su copa de brandi.

- he oído que usted en su viaje la acompaña su hija. Se puede saber porque no la acompaña ahora en la cena. –pregunto la señora Ruth.

- pues vera, mi hija Jeanne no se sintió bien esta noche, por lo que se quedo en nuestro camarote.

Mientras todos hablaban, Anna tomaba de su copa de champaña, con un semblante triste que nadie notaba, dado a que se encontraban muy ocupados en sus asuntos como para prestarle atención.

- "veo toda mi vida como si ya la hubiera vivido" –pensó la joven volteando la mirada a su alrededor, sin dejar de tomar de su copa- "Un desfile interminable de fiestas y bailes elegantes, yates y juegos de polo. Siempre la misma gente y la platica superficial. Siento...que estoy parada al borde de un gran precipicio sin nadie que me jalé hacía atrás. Nadie a quien le importe o lo notara siquiera"

- - - - - - - -

Anna corría por los extensos pasillos de la cubierta del Titanic rumbo a la popa, sin abrigo alguno, solamente con su vestido rojo de gasa que permitía que todo el frío del océano la penetrase y recorriera todo su interior, y con su cabello suelto y cayendo a lo lago de su espalda. Mientras que lagrimas, miles de lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas provenientes de sus ojos rojos a causa de tanto llorar. Ya no lo soportaba! No aguantaba mas la vida que llevaba! A nadie le importaba lo que ella sintiese! Solo les importaba que se comportase como una dama! Eso era todo! Ya no lo aguantaba! Deseaba terminar con todo eso de inmediato!

- - - - - - - -

El manto nocturno se extendía por todo el cielo, adornado de miles de estrellas que brillaban sobre este y acompañado de la brisa nocturna y el frió penetrante propio de que lugar, que chocaba contra su rostro mientras que él, recostado en una banca que se ubicaba en la popa del barco, fumaba un cigarrillo y veía la luna, dibujando el rostro de aquella bella rubia sobre la superficie de esta. Dios! Daría cualquier cosa por llegar a conocerla o aunque sea solamente intercambiar algunas palabras con ella. Pero que cosas pensaba! Debía sacársela de su cabeza! Debía olvidarla! Era imposible que ella se fijara en él!

- Yoh... deja de soñar despierto –se dijo a si mismo en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar seguir viendo la imagen de la joven en la luna.

De pronto escucho el sonido de unos zapatos de taco que chocaban contra el suelo de madera perteneciente a la cubierta del barco, seguido por el sonido de sollozos de una vos de mujer que se oía agitada, extrañado abrió los ojos y la vio a ella, a la rubia que había visto en la tarde, corriendo hacía el barandal de la popa donde paro súbitamente su carrera. Preocupado y temiendo lo peor, se puso de pie y se acerco a ella a paso lento; para luego ver a la rubia subir al barandal y colocarse del otro lado, lista para saltar. No lo podía permitir! No debía dejar que ella saltara!

- no lo haga –exclamo Yoh cuando vio que la joven estaba apunto de saltar.

- no se acerque! –grito ella volteando la mirada hacía el castaño, quien sintió que su corazón se oprimía en su pecho al ver las marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas pálidas de ella.

- vamos, deme la mano, la jalaré hacía acá –pronuncio el castaño acercándose unos pasos hacía ella y extendiéndole la mano.

- "que? A alguien le importo?" –se pregunto mentalmente la joven sorprendida por la actitud de aquel desconocido para ella- no! Quédese donde esta! Saltare! –grito recuperando su compostura.

- no, no lo hará –dijo acercándose al barandal, a una distancia prudente de ella, para arrojar su cigarrillo hacía el agua.

- como que no lo haré? No presuma de decirme que haré, no me conoce, como sabe que no saltare?

- bueno... si quisiera saltar, ya lo hubiera echo. –este comentario de Yoh, dejo sin palabras a Anna para responderle.

- me distrae, váyase!

- no, no puedo, ya estoy involucrado. Si salta, deberé saltar a salvarla –pronuncio con un tono tranquilo mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

- no sea absurdo. Se matara –exclamo la rubia con una sonrisa irónica.

- soy bueno nadando –dijo sacándose el resto de su abrigo y sus zapatos.

- tan solo la caída podría matarlo.

- dolería, no estoy diciendo que no. A decir verdad, me preocupa mas que el agua esté fría.

- que tan fría? –pregunto la joven con interés, volteando a ver fijamente al joven que ya estaba listo para lanzarse al agua a su rescate si a ella se le ocurría saltar.

- helada. Quizás a poco de congelarse. ¿Ha ido...alguna vez a Wisconsin?

- que? –pregunto ella extrañada por el repentino cambio de tema.

- tiene uno de los inviernos mas fríos. Yo crecí hay. Recuerdo que siendo niño, papá y yo fuimos a pecar en hielo al lago Wisota. Pescar en hielo es...

- se lo que es –respondió cortante Anna.

- perdón. Es que parece que usted no sale al campo –exclamo señalando las ropas de la joven- Como sea, yo me caí al hielo delgado y, créame, el agua así de fría, como la de ahí abajo, le pega como mil cuchillos, clavándose en todo el cuerpo. No puede respirar ni pensar en nada que no sea el dolor. Por eso no quiero saltar tras usted. Como le dije, no tengo elección. Creo que esperare a que regrese a este lado y me saque de esta situación. –exclamo sentándose en el suelo.

- esta loco.

- eso me dicen todos, el debido respeto señorita –dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la joven para susurrarle- yo no soy quien cuelga de la popa del barco. Vamos, vamos deme la mano, usted no quiere hacer esto. –concluyo extendiéndole la mano a la joven.

Acaso.... a alguien le importaba? Pero... porque? Nadie, ni su prometido, ni menos su madre se preocupaban por lo que ella sentía, y este joven, que no conocía, si lo hacía. Y ella creyó que cuando decidiera saltar nadie la detendría, y al parecer no fue así, este joven se preocupaba por ella y deseaba ayudarla. Al parecer este joven era diferente a los demás.

- soy Yoh Asakura

- Anna Kyoyama – se presento la joven tomando la mano del castaño, al momento en que giraba sobre su eje y intentaba subir el barandal, pero cuando intento subir su pie al barandal, este resbalo y la joven cayó.

- ayuda!!!!!!!! –grito la joven quien era sostenida fuertemente por Yoh para que no callase.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Dos marineros de aquel barco se encontraban haciendo su guardia rutinaria, caminando por lo extensos pasillos próximos a la popa del barco, mientras se aferraban fuertemente a sus abrigos intentando de disminuir el frió que sentían.

- dios! Que frió hace! –se quejo uno de los marinos.

- lo se.

- ayuda!!!!!

- que fue eso? –pregunto uno de los guardias, parando súbitamente su marcha al escuchar el grito.

- vamos a ver!!

- - - - - - - - -

- ayuda!!!!!!

- escúcheme! La tengo y no la soltare! –grito seguro el joven, trasmitiendo esa seguridad a la rubia y haciendo que esta se calme- ahora impúlsese hacía arriba, eso vamos, la tengo! –exclamo rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la joven y atrayéndola hacía él, haciendo que Yoh perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayeran al suelo.

- auch!

- esta bien? –pregunto a la joven que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo.

- si, descuide –susurro ella levantando la mirada y cruzándola por primera vez con la del castaño.

Esos ojos, nunca ninguno de los dos había visto unos ojos mas bellos. El de él, pacíficos, llenos de ternura. Y los de ella, interminable y con un dejo de tristeza, pero que brillaban mas que las mismas estrellas.

- que sucede aquí?! –grito uno de los marinos acercándose a la pareja que se encontraba en una pose comprometedora.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras ambos se separaron súbitamente, rompiendo aquel hechizo bajo el que se encontraban sus miradas, para analizar la situación en la que se encontraban, él con la mitad de su vestimenta en el suelo, y ella sin su abrigo y con el cabello desordenado. Ahora... que harían?

Continuara...

Hola, pues ustedes se preguntaran porque volví a publicar este capitulo, pues yo deseaba contestar sus reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo 2 y prometo publicar el capi 4 el jueves antes de que viaje, por ende luego tardare en actualizar, pero apenas vuelva lo haré, lo prometo.

Antes de comenzar, tengo una pregunta para ustedes, QUE QUIEREN QUE SEA?: HAOXJEANNE? O LYSSERGXJEANNE?, depende a su opinión lo escribiré.

REVIEW DEL CAPI 3:

Hikaru-Anna-Asakura: Hola!! me alegro de que te guste mi fic! Y sobre la broma que hicieron en tu pagina, te refieres a la pagina de Shaman soul, no es así? Yo también pertenezco a esa pagina y también vi la broma -.- que por cierto me pareció de mal gusto. Pero recemos por que Takei se decida a hacerla, no es así? Gracias por tu review!

Annami-punk: muchas gracia por tus halagos -, y me alegra que te guste el YohxAnna! Es lo mejor!!

si, ojala todo se solucione -.-, pero quien eres? 0.0

REVIEW DEL CAPI 2:

Rika no miko : Hola! si! mi peli favorita también lo es! Y cada vez que la veo, lloro ;-;, y no te preocupes que pronto comenzare con el LenxPilika . Y muchas gracia por tus buenos deseos.

Megami Azul Tatsumaki Diesel : Hi!! Pues Lisserg si saldrá, pero no se si se quedara con Jeanne o Hao se quedara con ella, tu que dices? Y pues, Ryu y Chocolone, no se-.-, ya veré. Gracias por tu review!!

Juny Tao: Ohayo!! Yo ando bien, y vos?, en verdad lo esperabas 0.0? pues me halaga -. No te preocupes que continuare todos mis fic, y si, será un LenxPilika . Nos vemos! Cuídate mucho! Y gracia por tus buenos deseos.

Annami-punk: Hi!! En verdad describo bien la partes de la peli? Genial!! Me esforcé mucho por conseguir eso . Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y felicidades para ti también.

HIKARUTAO: Hola!! Me alegra de que te guste mi idea -. Que papel harás vos Len-Kun? Pues eres el ingeniero del Titanic n.nU jajaja. No desesperes que ya lo veras. En verdad lo de LenxPilika lo pongo porque a la mayoría de la pagina le gusta y no hay muchos fics que tengan esa pareja (pero para serte sincera no me gusta ver a Len con otro chica u.u) si lo deseas puedes omitir esas escenas y centrarte en el YxA. Nos vemos! Y gracia por tu review!

Solcito: Hola amiguis!! Ya estas bien? me alegro de que te guste mi idea, y nos veremos cuando vuelva de mis vacaciones XP suerte!

girl-of-the nigth(sweaty: Hi! Jajaja, me allegro que te guste que haya LenxPilika . Y si, Hao es el malo, pero ni tanto, tu que dices, hago HaoxJeanne? O LyssergxJeanne? Estoy en ese dilema n.n. Nos vemos! Y muchas gracia por tu review!

Marionzinha: ohayo!! Me alegro que te guste mi idea.

Hikaru-Anna-Asakura: Hola! jajajaja, sobre el final les tengo a todos una GRAN sorpresa n.n YohxAnna forever! Y felicidades para vos también!!

Sayonara. Mata-ne

"La doncella del YohxAnna"

rocio-asakura


	4. una desconocida

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del Titanic (que le pertenece a James Cameron). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregare; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

"_Una desconocida"_

- es totalmente inaceptable! –exclamo un marino poniendo las esposas Yoh.

- como se atreve a tocar a mi prometida! –pronuncio Hao desafiante, acercándose al castaño con pasos decididos.

- Hao! Detente! –grito Anna cubierta por una manta que los marinos le habían alcanzado para que disminuyera el frió. Antes esto, todos voltearon a ver a la rubia interrogantes- fue... un accidente.

- un accidente? –pregunto Hao acercándose a la rubia, aun sin poder creer lo que esta le decía.

- si. Me asome y resbale. Me asome mucho para ver las propalas y resbalé –mintió la joven- Habría caído por la borda, pero el señor Asakura me salvo y por poco cae él también.

- querías ver la propala! –la regaño discretamente Hao. Por Dios, como las mujeres podían ser tan tontas al querer ver las propalas desde la popa.

- así fue? –le pregunto el marino al castaño, quien se encontraba en shock.

- si, así fue –respondió viendo fijamente a Anna con desconcierto, por que le mentía a su prometido? Y no le contaba sobre sus deseos de suicidarse? Pero el callaría, si eso era lo que ella deseaba.

- entonces el chico es un héroe, buen trabajo –lo felicito el marino quitándole las esposas.

- vamos, te debes estar helando –comento Hao tomando a la rubia entre sus brazos para intentar trasmitirle un poco de calor corporal.

- alguna recompensa para el muchacho? –pregunto uno de los guardias.

- eh... si, denle veinte dólares –exclamo sin interés Hao.

- esa es la tarifa que le das luego de haber salvado a la mujer que amas? –pregunto con un dejo de enojo y repugnancia Anna, parando súbitamente su caminata.

- jajajaja, Anna esta inconforme, que hacer? Ah! Lo tengo! –dijo Hao acercándose a Yoh a pasos lentos- quisieras acompañarnos a cenar mañana a la noche, así nos cuentes tu heroica historia. –finalizo con un tono irónico que Yoh pudo percibir fácilmente.

- claro, cuente con migo.

- eso será entretenido –susurro por lo bajo Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa, para luego marcharse junto a la rubia y los marinos. Ja! Estaba impaciente por que el día de mañana llegara! Sería divertido ver como aquel hombre pobre trataba de pasar desapercibido por la gente de su clase.

- es interesante como usted tuvo tiempo de sacarse el abrigo y los zapatos mientras la joven estaba apunto de caer –comento el paje de Hao, Opacho, antes de retirarse tras su amo.

- "nos descubrió" –pensó Yoh sorprendido viendo como todos se marchaban. Dejándolo solo en compañía de aquel frió penetrante.

-

Por fin se había podido escabullir de la fiesta! Por todos los cielos, si hubiera permanecido unos minuto mas allí lo mas seguro es que hubiera enloquecido. Acaso esas personas nunca se cansaban? Como podían ser tan superficiales y arrogantes? En esta ocasión lo que mejor lo hacía sentir era aquel refrescante y congelador aire que soplaba mientras él permanecía apoyado sobre el barandal del la cubierta, fuera del comedor, dejando que el viento meciese su cabellera violacío. Eso era lo que necesitaba, aire! Aire fresco y puro! No aquel que había dentro del comedor infestado de colonias francesas o costosas. La pregunta que asaltaba a su cabeza era... en donde se estaba Anna? de un minuto a otro ya no se encontraba en el comedor, pero la comprendía, de seguro no resistió mucho y quiso huir lo mas rápido posible de su prometido. Ojala se encontrase bien, puesto a que la había visto muy deprimida y en ningún momento se había separado de su copa de champaña.

De pronto pudo escuchar el llamado de una mujer que pedía ayuda proveniente mas allá del pasillo en donde el se encontraba. Sin dudarlo siquiera corrió para ver que era lo que sucedía.

-

- sal! Aléjate de mi! Pervertido! –grito la joven forcejando con un hombre robusto y con ropas finas pero desalineado. Que emanaba un profundo olor a alcohol- te dije que me sueltes! –grito enfadada proporcionándole a su acompañante una fuerte bofetada, y aprovechando que el se encontraba confundido para tratar de huir por el pasillo de la cubierta.

- ya veras! No escaparas de mi mujer! –exclamo desafiante persiguiendo a la joven.

-

Que era lo que sucedía? pues él lo averiguaría. Corría y corría en busca de la mujer que gritaba por ayuda, cuando de repente, una joven choco contra él. Como reflejoél la sostuvo de los brazos para que no cayese al suelo ante la fuerza del impacto.

- estas bien? –pregunto Ren.

Al percibir que alguien la llamaba, de inmediato levanto la vista, para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos dorados que la veían con preocupación.

- estas bien? –repitió él. Cuando la joven levanto su mirada y la fijo a la de él- oh! por Dios! Que le paso! –pregunto preocupado al percibir una marca de un golpe en la mejilla de la joven.

- hay estas! No escaparas de mi pordiosera! –grito un hombre a lo lejos, acercándose a toda prisa a donde ellos se encontraban.

- no deje que me lastime! Ese hombre es un depravado! –grito la joven desesperada, ocultándose tras Ren.

- quítese! esto no le incumbe! –grito el hombre al ver la postura firme de Ren y la mirada llena de repugnancia que este le dedicaba- le dije que se quitara! –exclamo intentando darle un puñetazo al joven Tao, pero este muy ágilmente sostuvo su brazo antes de que lo tocase siquiera.

- será mejor que se calme –sentencio Ren después de propinarle al hombre un puñetazo en el estomago, que dejo al sujeto tendido sobre la cubierta revolcándose de dolor.

- muchas gracias –agradeció ella.

- descuide –pronuncio girando sobre su eje para encontrar a la joven tendida sobre la cubierta de madera, inconsciente.-oiga! Se encuentra bien- trato de hacerla reaccionar, pero no respondía- lo mejor será que la lleve con migo- A juzgar por su ropa se notaba que no pertenecía a esa parte del barco, poseía una larga cabellera celeste y por el estado en que se encontraba la ropa de la joven aquel hombre de seguro debía haber intentado propasarse con ella. Quien era aquella joven?

-

Deslizaba con delicadeza el cepillo sobre su larga cabellera rubia, mientras contemplaba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo que tenía enfrente, solo podía pensar en aquel joven que la salvo, era un entrometido, no había duda de eso, pero él le había salvado la vida. La cuestión era, por que? además no le delato sus deseos de suicido a su prometido, no cabía duda de que era un joven muy peculiar. Pero lo que en verdad no podía olvidar era esa mirada... esa dulce mirada, tan hipnotizante y atrapante. De pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- se que has estado melancólica y no pretendo averiguar por que –pronuncio Hao ingresando a la habitación y acercándose a la rubia con una pequeña caja negra entre las manos- quería guardar esto hasta la fiesta de compromiso la semana entrante, como recordatorio de lo que siento por ti –el castaño abrió lentamente la caja la caja y revelo en su interior un collar de plata con una piedra azul en forma de corazón.

- es un ... –pronuncio la joven viendo atentamente el collar, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante la rareza de aquella piedra azul.

- diamante? Si. –concluyo colocándoselo a la joven- cincuenta y seis quilates. Lo porto Luis XVI y lo llamaron _Le coure de la mer_.

- El corazón del mar –traducio ella- es abrumador.

- es para la realeza... Sabes? No hay nada que no pudiera darte, no hay nada que no te negara, si tu no te me negaras. Ábreme tu corazón Anna. –concluyo él rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la joven, aferrándola a él posesivamente.

**_Continuara..._**

**Por que cada vez que escribo esta sección lo que menos tengo es tiempo-.- es frustrante. Que mas da, les quiero agradecer a todos por sus review y sus buenos deseos en mis vacaciones n.n. Ren y yo la pasamos de 10!**

**Ren:** habla por ti sola, yo tuve que vancarme a tu hermano todo el viaje

**- jajaja, no seas tan pesimista! si la pasaste bien! Si todo el tiempo me decías que te gustaba la playa.**

**katsu**: Hola! Muchas gracia por tus halagos. Sobre tus mail, si lo recibí, y te pido mil perdones por no habértelo respondido, no tengo excusas para justificar mi falta de memoria, por eso te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas. Cuídate vos también y gracias por dejar tu opinión sobre las parejas n.n

**HikaruTao:** gracias por tu review. Y por tu opiniones. Ah! por cierto! si tengo un fic en donde el protagonista es Ren en donde se enamoran de una chica (en ese caso yo :P) por ende no es RenxPilika, si te interesa se llama "Lo que puede hacer el amor" y lo publico aqui tmb. Y sobre el otro fic con los protagonistas de Yoh, Anna y Hana, tmb tengo uno :P, se llama "Cada día te amo más" pero la semana pasada me lo borraron tmb de Gracias por tu review nuevamente! y cuídate!

Hikaru-Anna-Asakura: Hola! me alegro de que te guste mi fic! Y sobre la broma que hicieron en tu pagina, te refieres a la pagina de Shaman soul, no es así? Yo también pertenezco a esa pagina y también vi la broma -.- que por cierto me pareció de mal gusto. Pero recemos por que Takei se decida a hacerla, no es así? Gracias por tu review!

Annami-punk: muchas gracia por tus halagos , y me alegra que te guste el YohxAnna! Es lo mejor!

**:** si, ojala todo se solucione -., pero quien eres? 0.0

**Bueno, ya sin nada mas que decir, me despido! Cuídense mucho!**

**Ren: **y no se olvide de los reviews!

La doncella del YohxAnna 

**Rocio-asakura**


	5. Conociendose más

**Esta capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a: **Indhira Morillo y otraotroyoiana

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del Titanic (que le pertenece a James Cameron). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregare; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

"Conociéndose más" 

Lentamente y con pereza abrió los ojos, con la vista nublada se incorporo en aquella cómoda cama de finas sabanas y con delicadeza se tallo los ojos para recuperar la vista aún adormilada. Al recobrar la mirada contemplo con desconcierto el lugar en donde se encontraba. De quien era aquel cuarto? En donde estaba? Como había llegado allí?. Fueron las primeras dudas que asaltaron su cabeza en ese momento, cuando de repente las imágenes del día anterior llegaron a su mente una tras otra, recordaba que un joven la había salvado de un ebrio y luego de eso se había desmayado. Que había sucedido después de que se desmayo? Pues sinceramente no lo sabía. Al escuchar pasos del otro lado de la puerta el terror la invadió, y se cubrió de inmediato con las sabanas su cuerpo, percatándose de que ya no tenía su vestido, sino un fino camisón de mangas largas, quien la había cambiado?.

- veo que ya desertaste –pronuncio un joven de cabellera violacía y ojos dorados ingresando al cuarto. Lo recordaba! Él la había ayudado el día anterior! –como se encuentra?

- eh? Muy bien, gracias por ayudarme señor –agradeció la joven de cabellera azul, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia en modo de respeto.

- porque te seguía aquel hombre?

- huy! Ese tipo! –exclamo con rabia al recordar a ese horrendo sujeto mientras que sus pelos se elevaban por la furia- ese pervertido se quería propasar con migo!. Fue a la parte baja del barco y me arrastro como a cualquiera hacía su camarote para tener relaciones con migo!. De solo recordarlo me pongo furiosa! El que tenga dinero no le da derecho a tocarme!

- tranquilícese por favor. Aquel sujeto ya esta bajo arresto –la consoló Ren, posando sutilmente su mano sobre el hombro de la joven.

- muchas gracias señor, le estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que hizo- agradeció nuevamente con una amplía sonrisa decorando su rostro.

- no hay por que señorita.

- se puede saber el nombre de mi salvador?

- Tao Ren –se presento tomando la mano de la joven y depositando un suave beso sobre esta.

Mientras que los cuerpos de ambos eran invadidos por ligeros choques eléctricos, al momento que sus corazón latían con mas fuerzas que antes y una sensación de calor se apoderaban de las mejillas los dos, que era todo eso?

- y... usted es? –pregunto tratando de recobrar la compostura, pero sin soltar la mano de la joven.

No sabía por que, pero no quería soltar aquella mano, era tan suave y cálida que le daba deseos de aferrarse a ella como a un preciado tesoro y no soltarla más. Demonios! Debía controlarse!.

- Usui... Usui Pilika –se presento mirando directamente a los ojos dorados de su acompañante, perdiéndose por completo en ellos- le... puedo preguntar... quien me cambio de ropa? –interrogo tratando de recobrar la razón, obligando así a su acompañante, sin saberlo, que también lo hiciera.

- fue Catherine –pronuncio señalando a la ama de llaves que se encontraba parada en la puerta, una mujer ya entrada en años de expresión dulce y tranquilizadora.

- un gusto madame –saludo cortésmente haciendo una reverencia.

- igualmente –respondió esta imitando la reverencia- creo que... debería... debería regresar a mi parte del barco –exclamo poniéndose de pie al tiempo que quitaba sin desearlo su mano de entre las de Ren, haciendo que ambos sintieran un gran vació en su interior al sentirse tan lejos.

- si vuelve tal vez corra peligro nuevamente. La invito a que se quede con migo como mi invitada para que no pase otra vez por lo mismo.

- en verdad... puedo?

- pues... la estoy invitando a hacerlo.

- muchas gracias n.n –agradeció ella conteniendo un inmenso grito de alegría en el medio de su garganta que forcejeaba por salir.

-

El sol se posaba en lo alto del cielo sobre aquel manto celeste claro, rodeado de amplias y acolchonadas nubes blancas, mientras que la inconfundible brisa fresca de la mañana paseaba sobre la cubierta de madera del barco _Titanic_, levantando a su paso mas de una pollera de las mujeres que pasaban por allí, haciendo volar mas de un sombrero, y moviendo vivazmente las bufandas que veía. Acompañando también la caminata de dos jóvenes sobre la cubierta de la primera clase, tratando inútilmente de desordenar el cabello rubio perfectamente acondicionado de la joven de tez pálida.

- he estado solo desde los 15 años, desde que mis padres murieron –relataba un joven de cabellera castaña a la joven rubia que lo acompañaba- no tenía hermanos o parientes en esa zona así que me fui y no regrese. Bueno Anna, hemos caminado dos kilómetros por la cubierta y hemos hablado del clima y de cómo crecí. Pero no viniste a hablar de eso con migo, no?

- Señor Asakura yo...

- Yoh –la corrigió él posándose en el borda.

- Yoh, quiero agradecerle por lo que hizo ayer. No solo por subirme otra vez, sino por tu discreción –pronuncio con postura firme.

- de nada.

- Se lo que debes estar pensando "pobre niña rica" –exclamo imitando la voz del joven al final.

- se equivoca –negó él ante la mirada asombrada de la rubia- se equivoca. Pensaba en que pudiera haber pasado para que creyera que no había salida.

- bueno yo... –titubeo la joven- fue todo, fue... todo mi mundo y la gente en el –concluyo ante la mirada atónita del joven- en especial el compromiso, ya se enviaron 500 invitaciones y toda la gente de Philadelphia asistirá. Y todo el tiempo siento... siento que estoy parada en medio del salón gritando a todo pulmón y ni aun así...nadie volteara siquiera –confeso extenuada.

- lo quiere? –pregunto de la nada interrumpiendo a la joven.

- perdón?

- que si lo ama –repitió él.

- es un grosero, no puede preguntar eso –respondió intentando evadir el tema.

- es sola una pregunta –insistió Yoh.

- no es una conversación apropiada –insistió igual ella.

- porque no puedes contestar?

- es... es absurdo –pronuncio Anna, no debía permitir que Yoh la descubriese y definitivamente aquel joven no le sacaría una respuesta, aunque eso implicara inventar cualquier excusa para despistarlo- no nos conocemos y no conversaremos sobre este tema. Eres grosero, descortés y presumido, y... y ya me voy. Fue un gusto señor Asakura –se despidió estrechando la mano del joven con pose firme y decidida- quería agradecerle y ya lo hice.

- y me insulto.

- bueno... pues se lo merecía.

- correcto –pronuncio desafiante.

- correcto –le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

- creí que ya se iba.

- así es –exclamo decidida, girando sobre su eje y caminando unos pasos, cuando cayo en cuenta de algo y volvió a voltearse en dirección a Yoh- un momento, este es mi lado del barco, vete tú.

- vaya! Quien es grosero ahora? –pregunto con tono burlón. Dejando a la rubia sin palabras con las cuales contestar y buscando alguna con la cual defenderse.

- que es esta estupidez que cargas? –pregunto molesta, quitando a Yoh el cuaderno que siempre cargaba y comenzando a revisarlo- son buenos... son muy buenos –exclamo sorprendida sentándose en un banco seguida muy de cerca por Yoh quien se sentó a la par- Yoh es un trabajo exitoso.

- pues no lo apreciaron mucho en Paris.

- Paris? Viajas mucho para se un po...bueno, una persona con recursos limitados –se corrigió a si misma Anna ante lo que iba a decir.

- anda, un pobretón, lo puedes decir –pronuncio como si nada. Sin importarle en lo mas mínimo su estatus en la sociedad.

- vaya, vaya, vaya. Lo dibujaste al natural? –pregunto con curiosidad al ver un dibujo de una joven desnuda.

- es algo bueno en Paris, muchas chicas quieren desnudarse –bromeo el castaño, obteniendo una leve risa como respuesta de su acompañante. Dios! Si que se veía linda cuando sonreía, nunca nadie que él hubiese conocido se había visto tan hermosa como ella al sonreír. Como podía ser una mujer tan bella!

- esta mujer te gustaba –exclamo Anna señalando a una joven en especial que se encontraba en la mayoría de los dibujos, obligando a Yoh a volver a este mundo- la usaste varias veces.

- bueno... tenía lindas manos. Lo ves? –respondió señalando las manos de la joven.

- de seguro tuvieron un romance –comento Anna.

- no, solo con sus manos; era una prostituta en Paris con una sola pierna, lo ves? –pronuncio Yoh señalando un dibujo en donde la mujer aparecía en cuerpo completo- Aunque tenía sentido del humor.

- jajajajaja –rió ampliamente acompañada del joven quien no podía quitarle la vista de encima- tienes un don Yoh. Ves a la gente.

- te veo a ti.

- y?

- no hubieras saltado –dictamino seguro de eso ante la mirada de asombro de la rubia.

Como?... como hacía para conocerla tan bien? ni siquiera su prometido, ni mucho menos su madre la conocía tanto como aquel castaño. Porque? Porque le importaba a Yoh? Y porque la veía con esa mirada tan dulce, bondadosa y llena de ternura?...aquel joven, definitivamente no era igual a los demás.

-

Un ambiente cálido cubría todo el salón comedor, privándolos a los que estaban en su interior de aquella brisa refrescante que divagaba por el exterior, pero que a la vez era capas de penetrarte hasta los huesos. Personas de la alta sociedad se encontraban allí para la hora del té, mientras sostenían su habitual platica superficial de "yo soy mejor que vos" entre risas fingidas y amistades por interés a lo que el otro poseía. Mientras, en una mesa a la par del amplio ventanal que daba hacía la cubierta, echo de roble barnizado y impecables vidrios, se encontraban el señor Marco, un hombre millonario claro estaba, pero que también era el dueño de aquel barco, platicando con el capitán del _Titanic, _Eduard Smith.

- no han encendido las cuatro calderas, no es así? –pregunto curioso el millonario.

- no, no veo la necesidad. Llevamos un tiempo excelente –comento con orgullo y con dejo de superioridad.

- la prensa sabe del tamaño del barco, debería impresionarlos con su velocidad. El viaje inaugural debería ir a los titulares –exclamo pensando la forma de que su barco cobrara mas popularidad, lo que significaría que habría mas ganancias para él.

- señor Marco, no quiero forzar los motores hasta que estén asentados.

- soy un pasajero, le dejo a usted decidir lo mejor –pronuncio con inocencia- Pero que final sería para su carrera llegar a las cuatro de la noche del Martes y sorprenderlos a todos. Saldría de seguro en los diarios matutinos –concluyo tomando un sorbo de su té. Fijando sus ojos en la mirada del capitán, aquella mirada, la conocía bien, lo había logrado, lo había convencido y había conseguido lo que quería...- "como siempre"- Pensaba orgulloso de si mismo.

_**Continuara...**_

-Hola a todos, no doy más! Hoy la profesora de natación me dio mucho que hacer. Estoy exhausta.

Ren: quien no, hasta yo me agote.

- Les querían dar algunas aclaraciones antes de que me desmaye sobre el teclado del cansancio. _Eduard Smith_ si fue el capitán del Titanic.

Ren: como lo sabes?

- Internet :P

Ren: todo lo que no entiendes lo buscas en Internet ¬.¬

- y me puedes decir quien no? jajaja

Ren: yo

- engreído ¬.¬

Ren: criticona ¬.¬

- mejor terminemos con los review y vamos a dormir.

Ren: pero hoy no te tapes con toda la sabana y déjame algo a mi.

- jajaja, gome.

Ren: agradecimiento a:

Keiko Asakura (Me alegro que te guste el fic y el nuevo capi de "Cada día te amo más" ya lo tengo disponible. Sobre tu fic Karaoke ya te mande un mail sobre ese tema)

Juny Tao (Si el encuentro de Len y Pili, y si, me quedo corto, te pido disculpas por eso. En serio sos mi admiradora? Me siento sumamente halagada. Domo arigato!)

Chris M Black (me halaga que te guste mi fic. Y si, claro que deseo participar en tu concurso pero necesito la dirección de la pagina)

Annami (aquí te traigo un nuevo capi, gracias por el review)

Hikaru-Anna-Asakura(si, fue de mal gusto esa broma. Y fue un placer contestar tu review. Me halaga que te guste el anterior capi y espero q este también sea de tu agrado)

otraotroyoiana (si, yo también llore cuando vi la peli. Nos vemos en el msn!)

Indhira Morillo (a tu petición aquí lo continué)

girl-of-the nigth(sweaty (muchas gracias por tus halagos. Ren: q no sea así como?. –ásete el tonto no mas ¬.¬. Gracias por el review! Ja-ne)

- bien, vamonos.

**Ren: **quieres quitar esa música de una vez! Has escuchado esa canción unas diez veces por lo menos!

**- es "My Herat will go on" de Celine Dion, la canción del _Titanic,_ y me inspira a escribir. Así que no la pienso sacar.**

**Ren: **si pero ya acabaste de escribir el fic.

**- jejeje, es verdad. Bueno queridos lectores, ya si nada mas que decirles...**

**Ren: **ya vamonos.

**- no interrumpas ¬.¬. Como les decía ya sin mas nada que decirles, nos despedimos. Y no se olviden de dejar sus review plis!**

Sayounara. Mata-ne "La doncella del YohxAnna" 

**rocio-asakura **


	6. Lo simple de la vida

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del Titanic (que le pertenece a James Cameron). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregare; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

"Lo simple de la vida" 

El sol se ocultaba en lo lejos, abriendo paso a su vez a la noche que daba comienzo; haciendo bajar considerablemente la temperatura del ambiente, la cual ante la ausencia del sol que brindaba calor a las personas, se volvía mas fría y penetrante que antes.

Muchas personas seguían aun en la cubierta del barco, pero no tantas como en la mañana, solo quedaron aquellos que disfrutaban el espectáculo que solo el sol solía dar al ocultarse. Como lo hacían dos jóvenes apoyados en el barandal, quienes conversaban desde la mañana y aun no se cansaban, les resultaba fascinante conocer el mundo distinto al de ellos, pero mas fascinante les parecían la persona que le hacía compañía.

- Luego trabaje en la pesca de calamar en Monterrey, fui al muelle de Santa Mónica en los Ángeles y allí hacía retratos por diez centavos –concluyo Yoh sin despegar la vista del sol que les decía a todos "hasta mañana"

- porque no puedo ser como vos? Lanzarme al horizonte cada vez que quiera –pronuncio Anna con envía reflejada en los ojos ante la libertad del castaño- supongamos... que vamos a ese muelle, aunque solo hablemos de ellos.

- no, lo haremos –dijo él seguro de ello- Tomaremos cerveza barata, viajaremos en la montaña rusa hasta vomitar y cabalgaremos por la playa –relato todos lo que harían juntos ansiando ya poder mostrarle todo aquello a la rubia, pero mas aun ansiando poder estar a solas con ella- pero tendrás que montar como vaquero, no con esas sillas de lado.

- Con una pierna en cada lado? –pegunto incrédula de poder montar así. Eso no era propio de una dama, pero la simple idea de romper las reglas la fascinaba.

- si.

- puedes enseñarme? –pregunto con los ojos brillando por la emoción que recorría su cuerpo.

- claro!

- enséñame a montar como hombre –dijo Anna mirando fijamente a los ojos al castaño, con una amplía sonrisa. Sonrisa que desde hacía días no se veía en su rostro, pero que desde aquella mañana en compañía Yoh se había vuelto muy habitual tenerla.

- y a mascar tabaco como hombre!

- y a escupir como hombre.

- no te lo enseñaron en la escuela? –pregunto incrédulo de lo que escuchaba. Quien no sabía escupir! Hasta que callo en cuenta de algo, por un momento se había olvidado por completo del estado en la sociedad de la joven.

- no

- ven, te enseñare –dijo tomando la mano de la rubia y comenzando a caminar rumbo a la borda.

- que!

- te enseñare como escupir, sígueme.

- Yoh! no, Yoh no! –lo regañaba ella tratando de resistirse, pero el joven era mas fuerte que ella.

- vamos! –exclamo llegando al fin a la borda, y apoyándose en esta. Sin previo aviso Yoh escupió con fuerza hacia el océano ante la mirada atónita de Anna.

- es asqueroso –comento la rubia.

- bien, tu turno –dijo el castaño. Luego de que la rubia volteo la mirada a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie la observaba, escupió levemente al agua- eso da lastima!. Debes jalarlo bien, si? –explicaba mientras hacía una demostración de cómo se hacía para que ella luego lo imitara- Dale palanca, usa los brazos para ayudarte. Arqueas el cuelo y... –escupe- viste donde llego? Ahora inténtalo –Anna con esfuerzo hace lo mismo que él- eso estuvo mejor, tienes que practicar.

- de veras?

- Si, trata de jalarlo y darle forma –exclamo dispuesto a escupir nuevamente, pero se detuvo dado a que Anna le jala el brazo con insistencia para que voltee, y así pudiera contemplar a tres mujeres paradas a sus espaldas, quienes los veían fijamente.

- madre! Te presento a Yoh Asakura –exclamo Anna, percatándose de la mirada interrogativa del castaño, y respondiendo a su incógnita indirectamente.

- Encantada –exclamo su madre, quien era acompañada por una condesa y la señora Margaret en su paseo habitual por la cubierta del barco.

- "Todos eran amables y sentían curiosidad por quien me salvo" –pensó Anna viendo como Margaret y la condesa platicaban con el castaño- "Pero mi madre... mi madre no lo ve así, conozco esa mirada, mi madre lo ve como un insecto"- continuo viendo como su madre contemplaba a Yoh fijamente, sin perder ningún detalle- "un insecto que debe ser aplastado rápido"

- porque anuncian la cena como carga de caballería? –pregunto molesta Margaret al escuchar el sonido de trompetas a lo lejos. Obteniendo una carcajada de parte de Yoh y Anna ante su comentario, que no le hizo gracia mas que a ellos; dado a que la condesa y Ruth pensaron que era vulgar.

- vamos a cambiarnos madre- dijo ella, girando al igual que su madre para retirase junto a la condesa, pero antes de comenzar a caminar, Anna volteo la cabeza- adiós Yoh.

- Adiós Annita –se despidió él con una sonrisa.

- hijo, comprendes donde te estas metiendo? –pregunto preocupada Margaret con un dejo maternal, cuando las demás se perdieron de vista en el pasillo.

- no realmente –confeso Yoh de forma despreocupada.

- Te estas metiendo en un nido de víboras –dijo ella segura de ello- que te pondrás para la cena? –pregunto preocupada, por lo que el castaño le respondió señalándole lo que llevaba puesto- lo imagine, vamos – pronuncio la señora de cabellera plateada, guiando al castaño al interior del braco.

Al igual que Ruth se había percatado de los sentimientos de Yoh hacía Anna, y como ella sabía perfectamente como se sentía ser una persona de la baja clase mezclándose con la de la alta había decidido ayudarlo; no sabía porque, pero desde que lo vio su instinto de madre le dijo que lo ayudara, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

_**Continuara...**_

-me quedo súper corto 0.0, es que ya lo quería subir, por eso me quedo así u.u

**Ren**: no es verdad! es porque no tienes ganas de seguir escribiendo!

**- para que inventas!. Hagan el favor de ignorarlo. Como les decía, les pido disculpas por lo corto del capitulo, y prometo que el próximo será mucho mas largo que los que haya escrito para recompensárselos.**

**Ren: **vaga ¬.¬

**- metido ¬.¬.**

**Ren: agradecimientos a...**

**Puccannami**(me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo. Jajaja, lloraste con la película, yo lloro cada vez que la veo)

**Indhira Morillo**(me alegro de que te haya gustado)

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura **(Si, Habrá RenxPilika, y sobre la muerte... les tengo una sorpresa a todos. Gracias por el review)

**Solcito**(Me alegro que te guste, y cuídate tu también, nos vemos en el msn)

**otraotroyoiana**(me alegro de que te haya gustado, y si, dedicado a vos. Gracias por el review)

**-bueno, ya nos despedimos por que me llaman a comer**

Sayounara. Mata-ne "La doncella del YohxAnna" 

**rocio-asakura **


	7. una verdadera fiesta

**DEDICADO A VALE! QUIEN FUE MUY GENEROSA AL PONERME EN SU NUEVO FIC! Y A KATSU.**

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(que le pertenece a James Cameron). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

"Una verdadera fiesta" 

Caminaban lentamente por la cubierta de la primera clase, conversando animadamente de las diferentes vidas que tenían, mientras el sol se ocultaba con esplendor en el horizonte. Ren le había regalado un vestido para que ella pasase desapercibida mientras daban un paseo, pero ni aun así se habían salvado de "_las viejas chismosas vestidas de seda_", como él las llamaba, que cuchicheaban entre si al ver como los dos caminaban "_demasiado juntos", _a su parecer,por la cubierta.

Como odiaba cuando esas mujeres entrometidas cacareaban sobre su vida privada. Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer, pues al parecer no, y estaba dispuesto a dirigirles una mirada asesina siempre al verlas, pero sus ojos se posaban sobre los de Pilika y rápidamente ese enfado que tenía se escurría como agua entre sus manos. Porque le provocaba todas esas sensaciones aquella extraña joven? Que era lo que hacía para darle tanta paz con solo clavar sus ojos celestes en los suyos?

Ren? –lo llamo la peli-azul al ver que su acompañante no le respondía.

eh? Si? –pregunto el ingeniero, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

te preguntaba que es lo que hacían la gente de tu _estatus _en la noche para divertirse, aparte de raptar a jovencitas de su camarote en la sección de la tercera clase –exclamo, aun enfadada con el sujeto que quiso propasarse con ella.

pues... esta noche nos juntaremos a cenar como siempre, mientras la gente de mi _estatus,_ como vos lo dices, tienen su fastidiosa charla superficial de todas las noches.

eso hacen para divertirse, si yo fuese tu ya me hubiera muerto del aburrimiento la joven extrañada de que la gente de primera clase fuera tan superficial y aburrida, aunque en parte eso no la sorprendía.

jajajaja, tienes razón, es muy aburrido –rió Ren ante la sencillaza y la ingenuidad de la peli-azul.

ya lo se! Como pago a salvarme te sacare de esa aburrida cena!

como? –pregunto extrañado ante la decisión y la enfuria en las palabras de Pilika.

Si! esta noche te llevare a una verdadera fiesta! Y veras lo que es divertirse!

no estoy seguro...

vamos! Sera divertido! –rogó ella viéndolo fijamente.

esta bien –accedió él al final, desviando la mirada sonrojado. Dios! Como podía negarse a aquella mirada tan dulce!

entonces esta decidido, esta noche aprenderás a divertirte Ren-kun! –festejo ella elevando los brazos alegremente, signo de victoria, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo las miradas desaprobatorias que le dedicaban las mujeres refinadas que pasaban a la par. Mientras Ren reía divertido ante la escena.

lo sabía! Tu y mi hijo son casi la misma talla! –cometo Margaret, viendo como Yoh se fajaba con esfuerzo una camisa blanca.

esta cosa es asfixiante –susurro Yoh, tratando de aflojar el moño de vestir que tenía en el cuello. La señora Margaret lo había llevado hasta su camarote para ayudarlo a pasar desapercibido aquella noche en la cena, luego de acicalarlo y bañarlo, le había prestado, en su parecer, un incomodo traje de etiqueta.

aquí esta el saco madre –anunció una joven de cabellera larga y plateada, sostenida en una trenza al igual que su madre.

gracias hija, ayuda a Asakura a colocárselo –ordeno su madre, contemplando fijamente al joven para cerciorarse de que ya nada le faltase.

si –accedió la joven, dejando por primera vez en la noche que Yoh contemplara fijamente su rostro.

Esa joven, le parecía conocida, esta seguro que la había visto en algún lugar. Pero...donde?. Claro! Ya sabía en donde la había visto, en las fiestas que se realizaban todas las noches en la tercera clase! No la había reconocido por las ropas que llevaba puesta!. Ella era la amiga de la infancia de Lysserg, el joven con quien compartía su camarote. Como era que se llamaba? Ah! Si! Jeanne! Ese era su nombre!

tu... –comenzó a decir Yoh, pero callo al ver la seña que le hacía la joven para que guardara silencio.

ya se que le falta! Los zapatos! –exclamo la señora Margaret luego de contemplar fijamente al castaño de arriba abajo y descubrir al fin que era lo que le hacía falta, para luego desaparecer tras una puerta.

mi madre no sabe que voy a esas fiestas –le susurro por lo bajo Jeanne al chico, quien sonriente asintió.

aquí están los zapatos! –anuncio alegre la mujer, acercándose a Yoh con unos elegantes zapatos negros.

Yoh contemplo con estupor el lobby al comedor al pie de la escalinata, aquel lugar tenía un lujo abrumador, pisos impecables de mármol que brillaban casi tanto que la madera recién pulida de las barandas de las escaleras, los pilares ubicados al final de la misma y el fino reloj colocado en el descanso de la escalera. De pronto recordó que debía comportarse como los hombres de aquel lugar, por lo que observo a un hombre mayor que paso frente suyo, y de inmediato imito la postura firme y superior del mismo. Como hacían para estar todo el día con aquella postura! Era agotador!. Estaba nervioso, no cabía duda de eso, pero no daría la satisfacción a nadie de descubrirlo.

Mientras contemplaba los comportamientos de los demás caballeros de la primera clase, frente a su mirada se cruzo Hao que venía acompañado de la madre de Anna, estuvo dispuesto a saludarlos, pero estos pasaron sin notarlo siquiera, ambos con posturas firmes y autoritarias.

Yoh... –lo llamo Anna desde arriba de la escalinata. Por lo que el joven giro sobre su eje para ver fijamente como ella bajaba las escaleras sosteniendo su fino vestido de seda.

Yoh la veía con la boca ligeramente abierta, vaya... si que era hermosa, no cabía duda de ello. Su cabello estaba correctamente acondicionado, como siempre, y aquel vestido le queda simplemente perfecto; de inmediato sintió como su corazón latía sin piedad en su pecho, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. Pero debía comportarse, se encontraba entre la gente de primera clase y debía fingir ser uno de ellos o lo pasarían por enzima como le había dicho la señora Margaret. Con delicadeza tomo una de las manos de la rubia, y dulcemente deposito un beso sobre esta.

vi esto en una película y siempre quise hacerlo –le susurro el castaño dedicándole una sonrisa.

Se veía como todo un caballero con aquel fino traje, y sin lugar a dudas se esforzaba mucho por comportarse como tal. Y esa sonrisa, le dio tanta confianza en si misma. Con cuidado lo tomo del brazo y lo condujo a donde se encontraba su prometido hablando con arrogancia con otros caballeros.

querido, de seguro recuerdas al señor Asakura –llamó Anna a Hao, quien giro sobre su eje, indiferente, para verlos.

Es increíble, casi podrías pasar por un caballero –comentó con burla.

casi –aclaro Yoh con una sonrisa, haciendo entender indirectamente a Hao que nunca deseaba ser como él.

Sin deseos de continuar discutiendo, Hao junto a Ruth ingresaron al comedor.

puedes escoltar a otra mujer? –pregunto orgullosa Margaret de ver como el castaño no se dejaba vencer por las "_víboras"_.

por supuesto –respondió el joven, dejando que la señora lo tomase del otro brazo, y los tres juntos ingresaron al comedor. Para contemplar como todos conversaban animados, sin inmutarse por los recién llegados.

señorita Kyôyama, señora Margaret –pronuncio Marco, acercándose a los recién llegados y haciendo una leve reverencia a las damas. Para luego girar y marcharse a su mesa. Sin notar siquiera que Yoh no era parte del grupo.

"esta nervioso, pero no titubea. De seguro todos suponen que es uno ellos, por eso lo ven de esa manera que no difiere a como ven a los demás"- pensaba Anna viendo fijamente la expresión de firmeza en el rostro de Yoh, sentado a su lado en la mesa redonda en donde cenaban habitualmente con su prometido y el resto de su circulo social- "Deben creer que quizás es un heredero de una fortuna de trenes. Nuevo rico, obviamente, pero aun así miembro de su club"

hable de su hospedaje en la tercera clase, señor Asakura –pronuncio la señora Ruth, bebiendo de su copa de champaña, fijando una mirada desafiante al castaño.

pues... es bastante bueno, casi no hay ratas –bromeo Yoh con una amplía sonrisa, obteniendo de todos una carcajada ante su comentario.

el señor Asakura es de la tercera clase, ayudo a mi prometida el otro día –exclamo Hao, haciendo comprender a todos que Yoh no era de su club y el por que del comentario de la señora Kyôyama.

resulta que es un artista bastante bueno –lo defendió la rubia, su madre estaba consiguiendo lo que deseaba, que todos mirasen a Yoh como si fuera algo insignificante- el día de hoy me mostró algo de su trabajo.

Anna y yo diferimos en lo que significa buen arte –pronuncio Hao, mientras los mozos colocaba los cubiertos a la par de cada plato en la mesa.

Al ver la cantidad de cubiertos Yoh se sorprendió. Quien necesitaba tantos cubiertos para comer! Si con un cuchillo y un tenedor le bastaba.

se usan de afuera hacía adentro –le susurro la señora Margaret al ver le expresión de indignación de Yoh.

en donde vive señor Asakura? –pregunto la señora Ruth.

mi dirección actual es el _RMS Titanic_, luego dependo del humor de Dios –respondió Yoh con su imborrable sonrisa.

y como tiene medios para viajar? –cuestiono la madre de Anna, dispuesta a hundir a Yoh en un foso en el cual no pudiera salir.

trabajo de lugar en lugar. Barcos pesqueros y eso. Pero gane mi boleto en el _Titanic _en una mano de pocker.

un verdadero hombre hace su suerte, ¿no, señor Asakura? –comentó Hao con postura firme. Por lo que obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa de parte de Yoh.

y le parece atractiva esa existencia errante? –cuestiono Ruth, con tono superior.

si señora, así es. Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí conmigo. Tengo aire en los pulmones y hojas de papel en blanco. Me encanta despertar sin saber que pasara o a quien conoceré o donde terminare. La otra noche dormí bajo un puente y ahora estoy tomando champaña con ustedes –bromeo el castaño, elevando su copa en el aire, logrando que todos rieran- la vida es un don y no quiero desperdiciarlo. No se sabe que tendrá uno después. Se aprende a tomar la vida como viene. Para hacer que cada día cuente –concluyo Yoh sabiamente ante la mirada afirmativa de todos, y la de orgullo de Anna, quien en silencio lo felicitaba por haber callado a su madre.

bien dicho Yoh! –pronuncio Margaret con alegría.

por hacerlo que cuente –exclamo Anna levantando la copa con una sonrisa.

por hacerlo que cuente! –repitieron todos, y con gusto estrecharon entre si las copas.

Siguieron charlando durante toda la cena, olvidando por completo a que estatus pertenecía Yoh y aceptándolo de buena gana en su grupo. Haciendo que la señora Ruth bufara molesta por lo bajo al no haber obtenido lo que deseaba.

ahora los hombres se irán a tomar brandy en el salón de fumar –le susurro Anna por lo bajo a Yoh. Apenas concluyo su comentario, un hombre robusto se puso de pie.

es hora de tomar un brandy –exclamo con arrogancia el hombre, mientras Yoh y Anna reían por lo bajo ante lo predecible que era.

se van a una cortina de humo y festejan por ser los dueños del mundo –le susurro la rubia con fastidio al castaño.

te acompaño a tu camarote? –le pregunto Hao a su prometida, antes de marcharse con los demás hombres.

no, me quedare un poco más.

viene señor Asakura? –le pregunto Marco, ya puesto de pie y listo para retirarse con los demás.

no gracias, ya es hora de volver respondió el aludido. Por lo que los demás hombres no insistieron y se marcharon.

debes irte Yoh? –pregunto con un dejo de tristeza la rubia.

debo ir con los demás esclavos –bromeo este.

buenas noches Yoh.

buenas noches Annita –exclamo el castaño, tomando la mano de la rubia y besándola dulcemente. Para luego separarse forzosamente de la suavidad de aquella mano y marcharse.

Luego de contemplar como Yoh desaparecía entre la gente, la rubia salió del transe en el que había quedado al sentir aquellos labios sobre su mano, y por fin se percato de una pequeña nota que el castaño le había dejado en la mano disimuladamente. Rápidamente se sentó correctamente, debajo de la mesa abrió la nota y la leyó...

"_Haz que cuente, nos vemos en el reloj"_

Lentamente y aparentando firmeza se puso de pie, luego de excusarse, salió del comedor para dirigirse a las escaleras. En donde visualizo al joven.

Yoh... –lo llamo por la espalda, por lo que el joven volteo a verla.

quieres ir a una verdadera fiesta? –pregunto con una tierna sonrisa.

Una alegre música se escuchaba con claridad en el comedor de la tercera clase, las personas iban y venían, danzando alegremente por todo el lugar, disfrutando al máximo de la fiesta. Con esfuerzo Yoh se escabullo entre las personas para llegar a un pequeño escenario ubicado en el centro, en donde unas parejas bailaban. Con cuidado ayudo a Anna a subirse y juntos se encaminaron a una pareja que danzaba sin descanso.

Horo Horo! –llamo el castaño a su amigo, quien dejo de bailar.

Yoh! que alegría verte, te presentó a Tamao! –exclamo el peli-azul señalando a la chica con quien había estado bailando desde que comenzó la fiesta.

un gusto -!- respondió esta haciendo una leve reverencia.

igualmente! –dijo el castaño- como estas Jeanne! –saludo cordialmente el castaño, al ver a la joven de pelo plateado bailando con su amigo Lysserg a la par de él.

muy bien, gracias! –respondió la aludida sin dejar de bailar, escabulléndose con su amigo entre las parejas que danzaban.

ella es la hija de la señora Margaret? –le pegunto incrédula la rubia en un susurro a Yoh, quien solo sonrió ampliamente posando un dedo sobre su labios en señal de silencio.

El tiempo paso rápidamente para ella, quien se encontraba fascinada por ver tanta alegría y sonrisas que no eran fingidas. Le encantaba todo ese ambiente, lleno de amistades y amores, le fascinaba. Pero también le fascinaba aquel joven que bailaba alegremente con una niña, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en una mesa en donde él la había dejado mientras la niña le insistía que bailara con ella. Aquel joven...sin duda era un mundo nuevo para ella, un mundo en donde siempre deseo estar. Yoh Asakura, él joven que le había devuelto la vida cuando ella se la había querido quitar.

vamos a descansar un poco, si? –propuso Yoh, deteniendo su danza con la pequeña, quien asintió con la cabeza- te estas divirtiendo? –le pregunto el castaño a la rubia, mientras se sentaba a la par de esta.

si, mucho n.n

Yoh! Yoh! quiero presentarte a alguien! –exclamo Horo, acercándose a su amigo con Tamao siguiéndole los pasos de cerca.

a quien Horo?

a mi prima, Pilika! –respondió el peli-azul señalando con la cabeza a la joven de larga cabellera celeste parada a su lado, tomada de la mano con un sujeto de extraña cabellera violacía y profundos ojos dorados con quien había estado bailando hasta minutos atrás- la encontré por casualidad mientras bailaba!.

es un placer! –respondió el castaño.

el placer es mío! Ren, volvamos a bailar! –propuso Pilika, haciendo seña a su acompañante de que la siguiese.

Ren! –pregunto incrédula Anna, viendo fijamente al joven, quien al reconocer la vos de la rubia volteo a verla, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

La prometida del millonario Hao en una fiesta como esa? Eso si era extraño... pero mas extraño era que él también estuviese allí, el ingeniero de aquella maravilla creada por la humanidad. Aunque entendía muy bien el por que de encontrarla allí, ella odiaba a aquellos sujetos superficiales que habitaban la primera clase al igual que él, y era lógico que deseara estar con esas personas alegres y vivases, capaces de disfrutar todos los días de su existencia al máximo, por muy poco que ellos tuviesen en el bolsillo. Aquel era en el lugar que ellos siempre desearon estar.

tu aquí? –pregunto la rubia sin salir aún de su asombro, por lo que el ingeniero atino a encogerse de hombros con una leve sonrisa, para luego ser arrastrado nuevamente al pequeño escenario por la peli-azul.

vamos a bailar! –pronuncio de la nada Yoh, poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano a Anna.

no! yo no se! –se excusaba la rubia, haciendo todo lo posible por librarse de las manos del castaño que la arrastraban hacía el pequeño escenario.

Luego de unas cuantas protestas de parte de la rubia, quien al fin se dio por vencida al ver que Yoh no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a bailar al igual que la otras parejas, yendo y viniendo con alegría y diversión. Fijando completamente su mirada en la de su acompañante, y perdiéndose por completo en ellas como la anterior noche en la que se habían conocido, siendo envueltos nuevamente por aquellas extrañas y desconocidas sensaciones que los fascinaba y cautivaba al mismo tiempo.

Percatándose de esto, el paje de Hao, Opacho, se retiro del comedor de la tercera clase, decidido a contarle lo visto en aquel lugar a su amo.

_**Continuara...**_

Gome por la tardanza! Se que me tarde mucho! Pero estuve enferma. Tuve temperatura, retorcijones, vómitos, dolor de cuerpo y cabeza.

**Ren: **en otras palabras anduvo con Gastroenteritis aguda y deshidratación.

**- así es, pero gracias a los cuidados de mi querido Ren-kun, me recupere muy pronto n.n**

**Ren**: uu

**- quiero agradecerles a todos por sus review! Y como recompensa a mi tardanza y el tamaño del capi anterior, este lo hice mucho mas largo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ren: agradecimiento a...**

**sakuriko-asakura **(me alegro de que te guste mi fic, y a mi también me hace llorar la película. En verdad leíste que Marco era el prometido de Anna? 0.0. Pues no, ya ves, es Hao. YohxAnna for ever!)

**Akira-Ren**(Me halaga que te guste mi fic, y mi forma de escribir n.n, estoy segura que tu también podrás hacerlo con esfuerzo y practica Antes yo era un asco y mira ahora :P Gracia por tu apoyo y tu review!)

**Geanella-Asakura** (gracias por tu apoyo, y a tu pedido aquí tienes las parejas que me pedías. Sobre tu fic, será un placer leerlo n.n, y me halaga saber que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas.

**Ren**: gracia por el beso 00

**-se sonrojo jajajaja xD. Gracia por tu review.**

**Katsu** (gracias por tus felicitaciones, me ponen muy feliz. Sobre el HoroxTamao, en este capi puse un poco a tu petición, espero que te haya gustado n.n. Es un placer dedicártelo, y me alegra saber que te alegra leer mi fic n.n)

**keiko-sk** (me allegro que te guste mi fic, y muchas gracia por tu review. A mi también me encanta esta película)

**Annami** (muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Y me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic, tu apoyo mi inspira a continuar escribiendo y me entusiasma a subir los capis mas rápido. Arigato por tus felicitaciones)

**keiko asakura** (hola amiguis. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi 6. Me encanto el capitulo uno de Karaoke y lo publique con algunos cambios en la narración además de los que te mostré anteriormente, espero que te hayan gustado n.n. También te dedique este capitulo xD)

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura** (si! a mi también me dio asco, por eso trate de suavizarlo un poco. Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tu review!)

**- bueno, llego la hora de marcharnos Ren-kun.**

**Ren:** si, debemos preparar algunas cosas para la escuela.

**- por que tenía que comenzar otra vez las clases ToT**

**Ren:** que te sirva de consuelo que son tu compañero de clases.

**- si, pero igual estaba bien yo con la vacaciones! ToT**

**Ren:** ya deja de perder el tiempo y vamonos.

**- esta bien -.-**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne** "La doncella del YohxAnna" 

**rocio-asakura**


	8. Alejate de él

**Capitulo dedicado a _KATSU_**

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(que le pertenece a James Cameron). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

"Aléjate de él" 

El sol aparecía en el horizonte, brindándole calor a los pasajeros del majestuoso barco con sus cálidos rayos, ayudándoles a estos a sobrellevar a aquel frío penetrante que recorría toda la cubierta. Pero ni aun así se salvaba la tripulación de las brisas marinas que a cada momento recorrían el _Titanic, _capaces de ponerte la piel de gallina y producirte profundos escalofríos.

Mientras, las personas sin darle mucha importancia a esto se disponían a comenzar con su día como era habitual. En uno de las cubiertas privadas del _Titanic_, disfrutando del sol que ayudaba a que la temperatura no fuese tan baja, el millonario Hao Hockley y su hermosa prometida, Anna Kyôyama, disfrutaban de su exquisito desayuno envueltos en un silencio incomodo, mientras el castaño le dirigía continuas miradas fulminantes a la rubia, y esta ni se inmutaba y continuaba comiendo con postura indiferente.

no viniste con migo anoche –comentó Hao con un dejo de enfado en su voz, tratando de mantener la calma y la compostura.

estaba cansada – le respondió de manera cortante su prometida.

cansada luego del ajetreo de anoche –completó el castaño elevando aun mas el tono de su voz.

Por un segundo Anna volteo a ver a Hao sorprendida,_ "me descubrió"_, pensó la rubia asustada ante la reacción que podría tener su prometido. Pero su expresión de asombro duro solo segundos, no le permitiría a ese sujeto verla débil, eso jamás, su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría.

veo que mandaste a tus sirvientes, típico –exclamo la rubia con aparente fastidio, volteando la mirada indiferente.

no volverás a ver a Yoh, esta claro? –ordeno fijando su mirada sobre su prometida de manera desafiante.

no tienes el derecho de mandarme, no soy una de tus sirvientes, soy tu prometida –bufo molesta Anna, cansada de ser tratada siempre como un objeto.

mi prometida y futura esposa! –recalco Hao, volteando la mesa que los separaba a ambos, con furia claramente distinguible en su mirada y acercándose a la rubia con pasos decididos y autoritarios- preparándose para honrarme, como toda esposa a su marido. Y no me veras la cara de tonto Anna, queda claro? –concluyo acercando su mirada a la de ella de manera amenazante, y obligándola a verlo fijamente para hacerle comprender que hablaba muy en serio.

no –respondió Anna, aparentando firmeza. Maldiciendo por lo bajo el ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

bien, con permiso –pronuncio Hao, separándose de la rubia, recuperando rápidamente su postura arrogante, y marchándose hacía su camarote.

señorita Anna! –exclamo Tamao horrorizada ante la escena, acercándose a su señora quien había quedado en shock sentado en su silla con la mirada perdida.

oh, lo siento mucho, voltee... voltee la mesa sin querer –mintió la rubia, reaccionando de repente, y agachándose para levantar la porcelana echa añicos esparcida sobre todo el suelo de madera.

señorita –susurro la peli-rosada, tomando la mano de su señora entre las suyas, intentando con aquel gesto de darle consuelo.

De pronto sintió algo húmedo deslizarse suavemente sobre su pálida mejilla, de inmediato se llevo una de sus manos hacía su rostro sorprendiéndose al descubrir lagrimas deslizarse de sus ojos negros. Por que lloraba? Nunca le había dado miedo cuando Hao se enfadaba, por que ahora si? No... no lloraba por lo que Hao le echo en cara, ni lloraba por miedo al ver la ira en aquellos ojos del castaño. Lloraba por que le habían prohibido ver a la única persona que la comprendía además de Ren, le habían negado la posibilidad de ver nuevamente aquellos ojos negros y alegres pertenecientes a Yoh Asakura, que le trasmitían tanta paz y seguridad; por eso lloraba, por impotencia.

Lentamente y con pereza abrió los ojos, sintiendo al mismo tiempo un dolor penetrante en la cabeza, Dios! Nunca mas bebería de ese modo! Maldita resaca! Como la odiaba! Maldecía la hora en que había aceptado la competencia de _"ver quien bebe mas cerveza en menos tiempo" _que le había propuesto Hoto Hoto, claro que fácilmente obtuvo la victoria y bien había valido la pena al recibir el efusivo abrazo de felicitaciones que le había obsequiado la linda Pilika cuando termino la competencia.

Maldijo por enésima vez al _"cabeza de maceta"_, y repitiéndose nuevamente que nunca mas aceptaría una competencia de beber con aquel tonto, se levanto soñoliento de la cama encaminándose al baño, dispuesto a darse un largo y prolongado baño, haber sin con eso el dolor apaciguaba aunque fuese un poco. Con torpeza giro el grifo, dejando que el agua caliente de la regadera cayera en forma de lluvia y se deslizara con cuidado sobre toda su cabellera violacía.

Segundos luego, sintiéndose mas fresco pero con aun el insoportable dolor de cabeza, salió del baño envuelto en su cálida bata, encontrándose con Pilika, quien ingresaba en ese momento a la habitación con una bandeja entre las manos en la que le llevaba el desayuno a él.

buenos días Ren saludo la joven con una gran sonrisa, dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio ubicado a la par de la puerta.

buenos días –saludo algo sorprendido por la enfuria y la alegría en la voz de la joven.

Como podía estar con tantas energías después de habérsela pasado prácticamente toda la noche bailando? Que es que acaso ella nunca se agotaba? Aunque por supuesto ella debía estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de actividad. Según le había contado la joven Usui, desde que había zarpado el _Titanic, _todas la noches se realizaban ese tipo de fiestas en la tercera clase. La peli-azul tenía toda la razón, si que sabían divertirse y pasarla bien allí abajo. No como los amargados aristócratas con quienes compartía él todas las noches la cena, y a quienes debía tratar con respeto y no echarle en cara lo cínicos y arrogantes que eran.

te duele la cabeza, verdad? –pregunto con voz pausada y dulce Pilika al ingeniero.

si, la cerveza comienza a hacer efecto –comentó con fastidio, sin poder despegar su mirada de la extensa cabellera celeste que se movía al compás de los movimientos de la joven.

toma esto, te ayudara a sentirte mejor –exclamo ella, extendiéndole al joven un vaso con agua fresca y una pastilla de color blanco.

que es?

ayuda a calmar la resaca. De estas pastillas le suelo dar a mi primo Horo Horo para calmarle el dolor de cabeza. Sabe feo, pero es muy efectiva –comento Pilika viendo el gesto de asco que opto el rostro de Ren al digerir la pastilla.

gracias por preocuparte por mi –agradeció el joven, fijando sus ojos cual oro sobre la mirada de la peli-azul, fundiéndose una con la otra en una sola, y provocándoles a ambos extraños y nuevos sentimientos los cuales los recorrieron por completo, cautivándolos y al mismo tiempo fascinándolos ante lo maravilloso de aquel sentir.

tu... tu eres la joven que bailaba anoche con Horo-Horo, verdad? –pregunto Anna, mientras se contemplaba aburrida en el espejo, mientras Tamao le ajustaba el incomodo corsé que la obligaban a usar para darle un toque mas refinado y firme.

eh? Así es señorita Anna –respondió esta, sonrojándose levemente al verse descubierta, pero su rostro obtuvo mas color al recordar escenas de la noche anterior en la que estaba ella con el peli-azul.

ya veo, no te había reconocido por la ropa que llevabas. –concluyo la rubia. Para luego ver a su madre ingresar a su habitación y dirigirse hacía ellas con pasos amplios y refinados.

Tamao, té –le ordeno a la joven la señora Ruth, con vos decidida y autoritaria.

si señora –accedió sin chistar esta, haciendo una leve reverencia antes del salir del cuarto a realizar lo que le habían ordenado.

no volverás a ver a ese joven –comento la madre de Anna ajustándole lo más posible el corsé a su hija.

no lo hagas madre o saldrás perdiendo –le respondió la rubia, de manera desafínate y decidida.

esto no es un juego Anna, sabes que nuestra situación es critica –comenzó la señora Ruth con su tan ensayado discurso que siempre ayudaba a que su hija recapacitara mejor sus acciones- se nos acaba el dinero y tu padre nos dejo con muchas deudas al morir. Este matrimonio nos puede sacar de muchos problemas.

pero porque tengo que ser yo la que se sacrifique? –preguntó Anna al borde de un ataque de cólera e impotencia.

porque eres tan egoísta?

no, porque lo eres tú? –le replico su hija.

que es lo que deseas? Verme trabajar de costurera? Eso quieres? Que subastemos todo? Que hay de nuestros recuerdos? –le preguntó su madre, sabiendo muy bien los puntos con los cuales hacer reflexionar y hacer sentir culpable a su hija.

es injusto –susurro con pesar Anna, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sofá, perdiendo con aquel suspiro las ultimas esperanzas que guardaban su corazón de poder estar a la par de Yoh.

claro que lo es, somos mujeres, elegir nunca nos fue facial –concluyó la señora Ruth con sabiduría denotadle en su vos.

Eso era verdad, siempre había sido así, el hombre era el que poseía el control sobre todo, hasta sobre las mujeres. Siempre fue así, y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, o para cambiar su destino y poder estar por fin junto al joven Asakura, todo por que era una mujer, una muñeca de porcelana, quien no debía tener mentalidad ni la capacidad para decidir nada.

Yoh bajaba las escaleras de mármol del lobby de la primera clase con particular alegría, haciendo ruido con sus gastados zapados a cada paso que daba. Dios! Como se sentía lleno de dicha y alegría! Luego de haberlo pensado durante toda la noche anterior, la cual la paso en vela puesto a que no pudo pegar un ojo en lo que duraba el trascurso de la misma, había descubierto el porque de los sentimientos que le provocaba la rubia cuando estaba con ella. El por que lo llenaba de tantas cesaciones, el por que de su corazón latiendo tan rápido que lo sentía salir de su pecho, el por que de pensar siempre en ella, el por que de sonrojarse con solo fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos negros interminables como la noche y el por que del inexplicable deseo por aquellos labios rojos que resaltaban con facilidad de la tez pálida de aquella mujer. Y era muy simple, ahora lo sabía, LA AMABA! Ya lo podía gritar a los cuatro vientos con seguridad! AMABA A ANNA KYÔYAMA!

Estaba dispuesto a cruzar las puertas del salón comedor en donde Anna se encontraba junto a la demás tripulación de la primera clase en una misa dictada por el capitán del barco, cuando el paje de Hao Hockley se le interpuso en su camino.

señor Asakura, la señorita Kyôyama agradece aún su ayuda y me pidió que le de esto –exclamo Opacho con voz pausada y relajada.

no quiero su dinero solo... –respondió Yoh, rechazando los billetes que Opacho le extendía.

y debo recordarle que su boleto es de tercera clase y que su presencia aquí ya no es apropiada –recalco el paje, perdiendo poco a poco su paciencia.

solo quiero ver a Anna.

señores –llamo Opacho, dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que custodiaban la entrada al salón comedor- vean que el señor Asakura vuelva su lugar –ordeno extendiéndole a ambos unos billetes.

si señor –respondieron estos al uníson, acercándose a Yoh y arrastrándolo escaleras arriba, mientras este se retorcía entre sus brazos tratando inútilmente de librarse de ellos.

_**Continuara...**_

Hola a todos! Como han estado! Antes de darle mis aburridas excusas de por que no pude actualizar anteriormente ( -.- ) les deseo aclarar que lo que yo redacto no es mi opinión de los sucesos en un determinado momento, sino lo que piensan o sienten los personajes en ese instantes.

Ren: no comprendo por que tus profesores se empeñan tanto en darnos exámenes de diagnostico UoU

eso me gustaría saber a mi también Ren-kun -o-. Les deseo comunicar a todos que las actualizaciones serán pasando una semana.

Ren: la escuela nos quita mucho tiempo.

así que les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Ren: agradecimientos a:

Naomi: gracias Ara por leer mi fic o. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, y sobre el final... yo también espero que me quede como te dije.

Ren: le dijiste el final!

pues...si xP

Ren: estas loca niña!

no es para tanto Ren UoU.

Ren: mas te vale Araceli que no cuentes a nadie sobre el final ¬o¬

estoy segura de que no lo hará Ren, no te pongas histérico.

Ren: quien esta histérico? o.ó

lo que sucede Ara, es que esta celoso de que tu si sabes el final y él no n.n

Ren: mejor cállate uû –murmuro sonrojado.

jajaja, nos vemos amiga! Y gracias por tu review!

Kagomebella: Aquí hay un poco de RenxPilika a tu petición, arigato por tu review n.n

Keiko Asakura: -Hola amiga! Como estas! Estoy ansiosa por que me pases el nuevo capi de tu fic -

Ren: no se que le ven de lindo a ese fic u.u

MUCHO! Criticón ¬.¬

Ren: pues a mi no me gusta por lo que me hacen hacer ù.ú

pero no te gusta aparecer con migo? T.T

Ren: sabes que si –exclamo abrazando protectoramente a la joven.

entonces deja de criticarlo –pronuncio dándole en golpe en la cabeza al chino- muchas gracias por desearme suerte en el cole, y a ti también te deseo lo mejor!.

Ren: gracias por tu regalo, y espero que hayan pasado bien las pascuas.

a mi Ren me regando un huevo de chocolate enorme ¬, estaba riquísimo.

Chiriko: miau! o -maulló sin moverse del regazo de Rocío en el cual descansaba.

este es un pequeño obsequio para ambos, espero que lo disfruten –exclamo sacando de debajo de su escritorio un huevo de chocolate tamaño familiar para Vale y Lysserg.

Ren: felices pascuas.

Geanella-Asakura: me halaga saber que te gusta como escribo y mucho mas saber que eres una admiradora de mi trabajo -, muchas gracias. Con gusto leeré tu fic y te dejare un review n.n, nos vemos!

Keiko-sk: es un placer haber actualizado, y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Si lo se, es aburrido el cole, pero tienes razón es lindo volver a ver a tus compañeros. Arigato gozaimazu por tu apoyo o.

Katsu: si, se lo que es tener exámenes apenas ingresas a la escuela, yo ando con lo mismo T.T, malditos profesores ¬.¬. Arigato por tus felicitaciones y me alegra que te haya gustado el capi largo.

Ren: lo del HaoxJeanne, Rocío estaba considerando poner un poco mas adelante.

Suerte con tus exámenes! Cuídate mucho!

Ren: y gracias por tu beso uu –exclamo sonrojado levemente.

girl-of-the nigthsweaty: -me halagan mucho tus comentarios n.n, y me incitan a seguir escribiendo con todo mi esfuerzo.

Ren: en este fic se esta esmerando mucho con la narración para no decepcionarlos.

me alegro que hayas sentido la sensación de realidad con lo que narro de la alta y baja sociedad, por que justamente eso es lo que me esmero en que se note y quede claro lo que era vivir en una época así.

Ren: pues si, yo la cuide uu –confesó sonrojado.

jijijiji nn- rio nerviosamente sonrojada también- si estas enferma con gusto Ren ira a cuidarte.

Ren: ¬.¬

gracias por tu review! Cuídate! Nos vemos! –exclamo ignorando la mirada de enojo de Ren.

Sakuriko-asakura: me alegro de que te guste mi fic, y si, yo también lloro con la película T.T. Y no, ya ves, Hao es el prometido de Anna. YohxAnna for ever!

bueno, eso es todo.

Ren: antes de marcharnos les deseamos a todos unas felices pascuas!

aunque creo que ya es tarde xP. La intención es lo que cuenta, verdad?

Ren: espero que no les haya agarrado un ataque de hígado por comer tanto chocolate. Aunque bien merecido se lo tienen por glotones.

Ren! No seas grosero! ò.ó –reprendió la joven- no le hagan caso a este insensible, y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!

**Sayounara. Mata-ne** "La doncella del YohxAnna" 

**rocio-asakura**


	9. tienes que alejarte

"_El Papa vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones**"**_

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(que le pertenece a James Cameron). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

"Aléjate de él" 

Aquella mañana del 14 de Abril, que era mucho mas fría y penetrante que otras, no había terminado aun. Yoh Asakura, desconforme con lo que el paje de Hao Hockley le había dicho y aun dispuesto a decirle a la rubia sus sentimientos, subió ágilmente las escaleras de la cubierta, que conducían desde su tercera clase a la de primera, en donde seguro Anna se encontraría. Con gran destreza se escabullo para no ser atrapado por los marinos. Y para poder pasar desapercibido por las demás personas, tomo un sombrero y un saco que se encontraba sobre una silla de madera en la cubierta, perteneciente a un hombre que jugaba entretenido con lo que seguro era su hijo.

Rápidamente se coloco el abrigado sacó, y oculto toda su castaña cabellera bajo el sombrero. No se daría por vencido, eso nunca.

- - - - - - - -

El sonido que producían los costosos y elegantes zapatos al chocar con la cubierta de madera se escuchaban por doquier, mientras un grupo de personas, luego de la misa realizada en la improvisada iglesia del salón comedor de la primera clase, recorrían aquel barco apodado "_El in hundible"_. Al momento que el ingeniero y creador de aquella majestuosa maquina les iba platicando el funcionamiento de todas las cosas que veían, y les detallaba el porque de las cosas que ellos desconocían del barco.

Ren –llamo Anna a su amigo, que de inmediato volteo a verla junto a Pilika quien iba tomada del brazo con el descendiente Tao- estuve sacando la cuenta y no hay suficiente cantidad de botes para la cantidad de pasajeros.

así es, hay solo para la mitad. Yo diseñe estos botes para que soportaran otra hilera de botes dentro de estos, pero... –se detuvo para posar una mano con disgusto sobre uno de los botes- algunos pensaron que la cubierta se vería apiñada. Así que pasaron sobre mi. No se te escapa nada- le comento Ren a su amiga, orgulloso de la rubia, dado a que al parecer esta, además de la joven Pilika quien lo contemplaba con temor, habían sido las únicas personas concientes de los peligros que corrían y también las únicas que pensaban que el bienestar estaba antes que la imagen.

desperdician cubierta en un barco in hundible –exclamo Hao con fastidio, adelantándose con las demás personas que al parecer conversaban de temas mas interesantes y superficiales que _"la estructura del barco"_.

duerman tranquilas damas, les construí un buen barco, fuerte y confiable, no necesita de botes salvavidas –las consoló el joven Tao con un tono orgulloso, para luego verse embobado contemplando la sonrisa de alivio que le dedico Pilika antes de tomarlo nuevamente del brazo para alcanzar al resto del grupo que se había adelantado unos pasos, dejando a una no muy convencida rubia contemplando los botes con inseguridad.

Luego de unos segundos, al percatarse que se había quedado muy atrás, Anna se dispuso a reanudar su marcha, pero al momento que comenzaba a caminar, alguien le sujeto de la mano para obligarla a voltear, encontrándose con el joven que su corazón gritaba por ver, Yoh Asakura. Quien le hizo seña de que guardara silencio, mientras juntos se escabullían a la puerta mas cercana, ingresando a un cuarto desabitado.

Yoh, esto es imposible –se negó Anna con tristeza- no puedo verte –concluyó, volteándose rápidamente para marcharse, pero el joven la detuvo antes de que se moviera siquiera.

necesito hablarte –dijo él con seguridad, arrinconando a la rubia entre la pared y su cuerpo, para así poder evitar de que intentara marcharse nuevamente.

Yoh...no, Yoh estoy comprometida –exclamo ella, reprimiendo en su interior el inmenso impulso que de un momento a otro se encendió en su interior para que se tirara a los brazos del castaño y lo besara. Y pronunciando estas palabras mas para ella que para el joven que la arrinconaba, tratando así de tomar conciencia de sus actos- Me casare con Hao –dictamino con seguridad, levantando la cabeza para verlo fijamente- amo a Hao –mintió con dolor, mientras sentía que el corazón se le oprimía con fuerza en el pecho y la sofocaba. Dios! No le quería mentir! Pero sabía que así era la única manera de que él se alejara de ella! Y a ella le fuera mas fácil olvidarlo. Pero... por todos los santos! Como dolía!.

Anna... –comenzó él, fijando su mirada a la de ella, no dispuesto a rendirse, y dejando por primera vez que su corazón hablase en lugar de su mente- no eres un retrato ameno. De hecho, hasta eres una chiquilla malcriada. Pero... debajo de eso, eres la mujer mas sorprendente, perturbadora y maravillosa que he conocido y...

Yoh, yo... –trato de interrumpirlo ella, al mismo tiempo que trataba de controlar ese inexplicable temblor que de pronto la acecho.

y deseo deciente esto –dijo, acercando un poco mas su cuerpo al de ella, ya decidido a acabar con lo que había comenzado- Eres sorpren... –trato de continuar, pero de repente un nudo se le formo en la garganta al ver los ojos de la rubia, que brillaban atónitos ante su discurso. Pero debía continuar, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que alivianar el peso de su alma- No soy un idiota, se como funciona el mundo. Tengo diez dólares en el bolsillo, no tengo nada que ofrecerte y lo sé. Lo entiendo. Pero estoy demasiado involucrado. Si tu saltas, yo salto ¿recuerdas?. No puedo irme sin saber que estarás bien –exclamo con dulzura, acariciando dulcemente el rostro sonrojado de Anna- eso es todo lo que quiero.

estoy bien –exclamo la rubia viendo fijamente el rostro de Yoh, quien hizo un gesto de incredulidad ante lo que decía- estaré bien, de veras.

de verdad, pues yo no lo creo. Ellos te tienen atrapada, Anna. Morirás si no te liberas. Quizás no hoy, por que eres fuerte. Pero...-pronuncio Yoh, posando su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la rubia delicadamente, como si esta fuera la mas fina pieza de porcelana que pudiera existir- tarde o temprano el fuego en ti, que amo...ese fuego se apagara.

Al sentir la cálida mano del castaño sobre su rostro, sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, al momento que sus ojos temblaban ligeramente. Y encima él la miraba con tanto amor y tan intensamente que sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría de lo fuerte y rápido que latía. Por todos los santo! Él la amaba!. Pero que sentía ella por él? Que eran todos esos extraños sentimientos que la recorrían cuando estaba con el castaño?. Quizás lo mejor era no averiguarlo, ella estaba comprometida y una enorme y fastidiosa fiesta la esperaba al llegar a Philadelphia.

no depende de ti salvarme Yoh –exclamo Anna tratando de aparentar firmeza y ocultando así los verdaderos sentimientos que la envolvían.

tienes razón, solo tu puedes hacerlo- reconoció con tristeza, viendo como la rubia retiraba delicadamente la mano de él de su mejilla.

voy a regresar. Déjame en paz Yoh –pronuncio la rubia, conteniendo en su garganta un fuerte sollozo que hacía toda la fuerza posible por querer salir de allí. Pero ella no lo dejaría, claro que no, no frente a Yoh.

Anna se aparto rápidamente del castaño para luego marcharse por la puerta, temiendo que las lagrimas que había contenido desde que comenzó la charla con el joven salieran sin su consentimiento de sus ojos.

no es mi deber salvarte pero... –susurro para el viendo Yoh, mientras su puño derecho, que permanecía cerrado, temblaba levemente. Para luego con furia y tristeza contenida, golpear con este la pared del cuarto- demonios como deseo hacerlo –concluyo con dolor.

- - - - - - - -

Yoh caminaba como moribundo por la cubierta, abrigado únicamente con el saco que le había sacado a un hombre momentos atrás. Vagando en sus pensamientos, y tratando de descubrir por que la rubia se esmeraba tanto en no estar con él. No le podía venir con esa excusa tonta de que ella no lo quería, claro que no era eso, él podía ver claramente el brillo de cariño infinito que irradiaban los ojos de la rubia cuando lo veían. O es que acaso él había visto mal y había confundido ese brillo que tal vez no era cariño y era admiración? Dios! Estaba confundido! Que debía hacer? Que?

Yoh! –lo llamó su amigo Horo, viendo como el castaño bajaba pesadamente las escaleras que conducían desde la cubierta de primera clase, a la suya, en tercera- que te sucede? –preguntó preocupado al acercarse a Yoh y ver la mirada perdida que este poseía.

joven Asakura! –lo llamó una exhausta Tamao, quien lo había seguido sin que él se percatase desde que había salido de la sala en la cual había estado platicando con su señorita Anna.

que desean? –pregunto sin mucho interés, viendo a ambos jóvenes que lo habían acorralado al pie de la escalera de la cubierta.

que te sucede? –pregunto triste el peli-azul de ver así a su mejor amigo.

señor Asakura, tengo algo muy importante que decirle –exclamó la peli-rosada, tratando de recobrara el aire que había perdido en la carrera que había echo por casi toda la cubierta de la primera clase- mi señorita Anna ya no lo vera.

losé, eso mismo me acaba de decir ella –pronuncio el castaño, bajando la mirada.

"ya veo, por eso estaba así" –pensó preocupado el joven Usui.

pero no es por que mi señorita no desea verlo, todo lo contrario, estoy segura de que eso es lo que ella mas desea.

como? –preguntó Yoh incrédulo, volteando a ver a la joven, mientras un llama de esperanza comenzaba a crecer incontrolablemente en su interior, devolviéndole así los deseos de vivir.

así es, ella desea verlo y estar con usted. Pero el señor Hao le prohibió rotundamente verlo, y también su madre lo hizo, por ello mi señorita Anna se aleja de usted –concluyo Tamao, ante un atónito Yoh que parecía muy sorprendido.

Claro! Por eso ella se alejaba! Por eso ella no quería aceptar sus sentimientos hacía ella! Y por eso mismo en ningún momento le había aclarado que ella no lo amaba! Ahora todo cobraba sentido y así la esperanza crecía en su interior... podría ser que ella lo amaba tanto como él.

_**Continuara...**_

**- T.T**

**Ren: **y ahora por que lloras? ó.ò** –pregunto preocupado, acercándose a la joven. **

**- por que... por que ToT**

**Ren: **ah! Ya comprendo, acabas de ver _Titanic –o-_

**- Si! ToT pobre Jack! **

**Ren: **dime algo, siempre vas a llorar cada vez que veas _Titanic?_

**- si! quien no llora al verla!**

**Ren: **yo UoU

ahórrate tus comentario Ren ¬.¬. Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Yoh ya se confeso! Si! y creo que todos sabes que parte sigue ahora, o no? xP

**Ren: agradecimiento a...**

**girl-of-the nigthsweaty**(no te preocupes, yo entiendo n.n. Si! descubrieron lo que sentían! Pero ahora Anna falta que lo diga abiertamente o. Nos vemos! Y gracias por el review!)

**Keiko Asakura **(**-hola amiguis! Estaba rico el chocolate? xP**

**Ren: **para mi que a Lysserg le gusto mas el que retiro del rostro de Vale.

si, que no? ;P. Así que Lysserg hace eso en el cole? Lysserg! Haces muy bien! No desperdicies las oportunidades! xD. Igual que Ren n.n

Ren: no tenias que mencionarlo –exclamo sonrojado.

gracias por las felicidades! y por los chocolates! Estuvieron muy ricos!

Ren: los que llegamos a comer, su hermanito los encontró escondidos bajo la cama y se comió mas de la mitad -.-

es un glotón ese enano ¬.¬. Nos vemos amiga! Y suerte para ustedes dos también!

Ren: sobre el espíritu de Vale, no le tengo miedo ¬.¬

discúlpalo Lysserg, no quiso decir eso n.nU

Ren: claro que quise...-pero es interrumpido por rocio quien le obliga hacer una reverencia.

lo siente en verdad n.n

Katsu (-si lo se, los profesores son malos T.T..

Ren: por que no me gusta el fic? Por que es muy trágico.

y acaso la vida a veces no es así? ves! A ella si le gusta! Así que no critiques tanto!

Ren: en parte es verdad, la vida a veces es así u.u

verdad que si es adorable su papel como ingeniero? o

Ren: oigan! –las reprocho sonrojado.

pero si es verdad! o. Gracias por el review! Y suerte en el cole! Ah! Por sin no te has dado cuenta el capi anterior estaba dedicado a ti n.n. bye!

Ren: gracias por los besos y abrazos que me mandaste u.u –pronuncio sonrojado.

Marionzinha (si, lo se, me tarde mucho u.u, gome. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior n.n, y con este doy comienzo al YohxAnna! Si, se viene la parte trágica! ToT pobre Yoh!. Sobre el final, ni te lo esperas jajaja xD. Gracias por considerarme con talento para hacer fics, me halaga en verdad. Ya me agregaste a tu msn? Listo! Entonces nos vemos en el msn!)

Hikaru-Anna-Asakura (no hay problema! Lo del cole yo lo entiendo. Me alegro que te hayan gustado los dos anteriores capis y espero que este también sea de tu agrado. Sabes que? yo tampoco le haría caso a lo que le dicen a Anna sinceramente xD. Gracias por tu review! Nos vemos! Y cuídate muchos! o)

Geanella-Asakura (gracias por tus felicitaciones, y en verdad me halaga saber que soy una de tus escritoras favoritas me sonrojo de tan solo pensarlo n/n sobre el fic que escribes, ya lo leí y me pareció muy divertido n.n, y también te deje review. Te felicito en verdad! síguele que tienes mi apoyo! Cuidate!)

Naomi ( -hola Ara! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi n.n. Y viste Ren! Ella no es buchona!

Ren: no se yo ¬.¬

no seas celoso! Se que confías en ella como yo!. A este para quitarle lo celoso UoU

Ren: yo no estoy celoso!

pues eso no parece, verdad Ara? XD. Gracias por desearme suerte amiguis! Nos vemos!

hikarutao (-hola! Si es verdad, hace mucho no me dejabas review.

Ren: es una floja? Esta también u.u

cállate testarudo ¬.¬

Ren: a quien le dices testarudo u.ú

que no es obvio ¬.¬.

Ren: ¬.¬

gracias por considerar mi fic hermoso o. Y si, concuerdo con vos, si no fuera por que Ren es tan lindo yo también lo hubiera lanzado por la ventana -.-

Ren: bahaa! –exclamó tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

no es lindo cuando se sonroja? XD Sobre el otro fic que Ren este con otra chica, te lo dije el otro día en el msn n.n. Eso me recuerda... Ren ¬.¬

Ren: que? –pregunto retrocediendo unos pasos ante la mirada asesina de la joven.

cuantas prometidas tienes? u.ú

Ren: no sé u.u

como que no sabes? –grito la joven persiguiendo al chino por todo el cuarto.

Ren: nos veremos en el próximo! –grito sin dejar de correr.

ven para aquí chino! De mi no te salvas!

Ren: adiós a todos!

Ren!

**Sayounara. Mata-ne** "La doncella del YohxAnna" 

**rocio-asakura**


	10. Chapter 10

**Este capitulo va dedicado a ARACELI! POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS! Y a MI q TAMBIÉN CUMPLI AÑOS! YA TENGO 15! ESTOY VIEJA ToT**

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(**que le pertenece a James Cameron**). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

_"Yo te enseñare a volar"_

Las estufas encendidas ayudaban a calentar el ambiente del salón comedor de la primera clase, donde las falsazas amistades se reunían a la hora del té para tener su ya ensayada y sabida platica superficial, mientras los rayos del astro solar, que todo lo veía, se colaba entre los vidrios de las lujosas ventanas para tratar de darle consuelo a la joven de cabellera rubia perfectamente acondicionada y mirada triste y perdida, Anna Kyôyama.

La joven se encontraba allí acompañada por su madre Ruth, una condesa, la señora Margaret y su vivas hija Jeanne, quines tenían una platica al momento que bebían delicadamente de sus tazas de porcelana china, la mejor del mundo. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente se encontraba aún divagando en la mirada tierna y llena de amor del joven Asakura. Quería... deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar junto a él, pero... su madre, su siempre astuta y perfecta en todo lo que hacía madre se lo había prohibido, que Hao se lo prohibiera era una cosa, pero que Ruth Kyôyama le negara algo era otra muy diferente. Esa mujer sabía todos sus puntos débiles! Y sabía donde atacar para hacerla reflexionar.

Pero ella... ella quería estar con Yoh, Dios mismo sabía de sus inmensos deseos por estar con él. Pero el compromiso, su madre y sus problemas, pero sobre todo su madre, la ataban y no le permitían volar con libertad. Y como explicarle eso a tu corazón? que te repetía en todo momento y a gritos que amas a Yoh Asakura. Y si, era eso en verdad, lo amaba, y ya no podía mentirse mas a si misma, lo amaba mas que a nada en este mundo.

Pero al momento que el joven tomaba posición como era habitual de sus pensamientos, la imagen de su madre presionándole el corsé y sermoneándola venía a su cabeza.

En un intento de despejar su mente, trato de incorporarse a la animada charla que Ruth tenía con la condesa.

_-"Otra vez la historia de las invitaciones del compromiso que se perdieron" _–pensó fastidiada la rubia, volteando la mirada aburrida, para visualizar a la par a una madre sermoneando a su hija por no tomar correctamente de su taza de té.

El ver esta escena, recuerdos de su niñez de pronto asaltaron su cabeza, recuerdos y imágenes en las que su madre le enseñaba como debía comportarse una dama de la alta sociedad, no, mas bien le ordenaba comportarse como una fina dama. Al contemplar la mirada de ansiedad por crecer que poseía la niña hizo sentir a Anna identificada, esa misma mirada poseía ella cuando era una pequeña, ansiaba por crecer y no tener que obedecer mas a su madre. _"Al menos que te reveles contra sus ordenes tendrás que seguir obedeciéndola"_, pensó con una sonrisa irónica, para luego caer abruptamente en cuenta de algo. Era verdad, si ella no se revelaba a sus ordenes tendría que seguir obedeciendo a esa mujer por lo que le quedase de vida, sería la marioneta de su madre hasta el final de sus días.

Por supuesto que eso ella no lo permitiría, ya no mas!. Desde ahora en adelante se prometía mentalmente que solo tomaría decisiones con la ayuda de su corazón, ni siquiera su conciencia ni su mente interferirían en ellas.

- - - - - - - -

El aire puro lo acariciaba con sutileza, no logrando estremecerlo dado a que hacía rato que se encontraba allí y su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al ambiente. Yoh miraba al horizonte, parado en la punta de la proa, divagando en sus pensamientos y sumido aun en las esperanzas de que la rubia lo amara. Estaba seguro de eso! ella con su mirar se lo decía inconscientemente! Pero como convencerla de que no debía importarle las ataduras de su mundo? Cómo?

hola Yoh –lo saludo a su espaldas aquella dulce voz que tanto amaba.

Lentamente, y deseando que su mente no le estuviera jugando una broma pesada, giro sobre su eje. Y allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, con su mirada brillando como nunca, su cabello rubio no tan exageradamente acomodado y con una delicada sonrisa apoderada de sus labios. Dios! Era un ángel caído del cielo que no podía volver a este por que se había olvidado el como volar!. Pero él le enseñaría! Claro que lo haría!

cambie de parecer –concluyó mientras que su sonrisa se expandía y un sonrojo, que ella ocultaba perfectamente, se acentuaba en sus mejillas- Horo Horo y Tamao me dijeron que podías estar aquí, yo... –tartamudeo nerviosa Anna, no sabía que decirle, su mente se había nublado al verlo fijamente.

shh, dame la mano –la calló Yoh con una sonrisa tan grande y dulce que no podía ocultarla ni borrarla con nada, al momento que le extendía una mano a la rubia, quien de buen gusto la acepto- Ahora cierra los ojos –le indico, mientras que ella obedecía sin entender.

Lentamente Yoh condujo a Anna hasta el borde de la proa.

sube y no habrás los ojos- le dicto el castaño, ayudándola a ella a subir lentamente y con cuidado el barandal, sin soltar en ningún momento su mano, que la guardaba con recelo y dulzura entre la suya- eso, muy bien... Confías en mi?

confió en ti –aseguró ella sin dudarlo siquiera.

entonces suéltate –le dijo él en un susurro en su oído derecho. Mientras que tomaba ahora las muñecas de la joven entre sus manos y la ayudaba a extender sus brazos a los costados, para que así ella emprendiera el vuelo como el ángel que era. Con cuidado soltó las muñecas de la rubia, y rodeo ahora la cintura de ella- ahora abre los ojos.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo primero que visualizo fue el cielo azul, resplandeciente y hermoso como siempre, con las esponjosas nubes blancas decorándolo sutilmente. Mientras el viento chocaba suavemente con su rostro, y la recorría lentamente a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Se sentía... maravilloso, nunca se había sentido tan vivas y libre en toda su vida, pero a la vez segura y protegida al sentir los brazos de su amado rodeándola. Eso... lo que sentía en ese momento, era como si estuviera volando.

estoy volando Yoh –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

volemos juntos –le susurro el castaño posando sus manos sobre las de ella, sin dejar de extenderlas.

Con cuidado, Anna volteo a verlo fijamente, mientras que Yoh le devolvía la mirada con igual intensidad. Y con lentitud y sometidos al hechizo del mirar, acercaron sus rostros, rozando así por primera vez sus labios, quienes insatisfechos se entrelazaron entre ellos en el mas hermoso y maravillosos beso que hubieran sentido. Recorriendo todo el interior de sus bocas con extremada admiración y devoción, haciendo este trabajo con tanta dulzura y amor contenido que sus cuerpos se estremecían pegados al cuerpo de su ser amado.

Queriendo sentir aún mas cerca el cuerpo de Yoh, Anna bajo sus manos, conduciendo las del castaño hasta su cintura, donde las presiono contra si, y lo condujo a él a continuar con el beso, perdidos en los sentimientos inexplicables que los recorrían de pies a cabeza, mientras el ocaso se pintaba con sus mejores colores a lo lejos.

- - - - - - - -

no se ven tiernos? –preguntó dulcemente un mujer de rasgos finos y de cabellera larga de un rubio muy claro, que se movía al compás del viento junto a su gastado vestido, pero que poseía una sincera y bondadosa sonrisa.

así es –le respondió su esposo, un hombre alto, de tez pálida y cabello rubio mas oscuro que el de su esposa. Mientras ambos caminaban tomados del brazo por la proa del barco, en compañía de sus dos alegres y energéticos hijos que iban y venían sin parar a su alrededor. Disfrutando así de la caminata habitual que todos juntos realizaban en familia.

mamá! –llamó una pequeña de cabellera rubia toda sujeta en un hermoso lazo rosa, tironeando hacía abajo el vestido de su madre para llamar así su atención- esta noche nos leerás un cuento?

si! Cuento! Cuento! Cuento! –coreo vivaz el niño rubio, que saltaba alegre alrededor de sus padres.

por supuesto mis pequeños - -acepto la mujer alegre.

si! mamá Elisa es la mejor! –grito entusiasmado el pequeño, abrazando efusivamente las piernas de su madre.

y a mi no me van a abrazar? –protesto falsamente ofendido el hombre que contemplaba enternecido la escena.

yo te abrazo papito! –le respondió su hija, acercándose hasta él y abrazándolo con cariño- te quiero mucho papá Fausto –susurro la pequeña, mientras su padre la cargaba y correspondía gustoso su caricia.

y yo a ti mi pequeña.

- - - - - - - -

Capitán! Capitán! –llamo un marino a su superior, acercándose a este quien se encontraba posado en la borda mientras tranquilamente tomada de su taza de té.

que sucede? – preguntó cortésmente Eduard Smith al impaciente marinero parado con postura firma a la par de él.

otra alerta de hielo –exclamo extendiendo un pequeño papel al capitán– que ordena que hagamos señor?

no disminuyan la velocidad –dictamino el señor Smith, luego de meditarlo un poco.

como ordene! –pronuncio el marino, para retirarse rápidamente luego de hacer el saludo militar.

Eduard lentamente volvió a girar, contemplando el sol que se ocultaba lentamente, pensando en los veinte años de experiencia que se encontraban sobre él en ese momento, creyendo que si veía algo que fuera capaz de que los hundiera se vería a tiempo para virar.

Pero lo que el capitán ignoraba, era que el barco era enorme y que poseía un timón pequeño, lo que dificultaba que girara con facilidad. Y también ignoraba que ese sería la ultima vez que aquella majestuosa maquina vería la luz del día, por que el reloj de ahora en adelante no se movería a su favor.

Solo le quedaba al barco seis horas exactas antes de la terrible colisión, la cual todos los pasajeros ignoraban y no creían posible.

_**Continuara...**_

**-Hola a todos! gome por la tardanza, pero el cole no me deja ni respirar y mi compu estaba rota ToT. Pero ya funciona! Y aquí regreso con toda mi energía o**

**Ren: **tu escuela es muy estricta -.-

**-ni que lo digas!. FAUSTO Y ELISA TIENEN HIJOS! No son lindos? o**

**Ren:** -.-

**-y YOH Y ANNA SE BESARON! Si! su primer beso! o Temido por la madre de Anna y ansiado por todos nosotros! o**

**Ren:** el café te hace mal, lo sabias? ¬.¬

**-tu crees? Pero si solo tome una taza 0.0**

**Ren:** querrás decir UNAS tazas.

**-tantas ya? 0.0?. Con razón tengo tanta energía n.nU**

**Ren:** eres el colmo u.uU

**-jijiji n.nU**

**Ren:** como tenemos algo de prisa, los review no podremos responderlos en este momento u.u

**-aun así quiero agradecerles a: **

**_+Naomi Hawatari Kon_ (**termino la espera Ara! XD. Muchas gracias por tus felicidades amiga n.n, espero que te hayas divertido en mi fiesta xP.

Ren: oye! Yo si me hago cargo! Ò/ó –protesto sonrojado.

gracias por preocuparte por mi n/n.

Ren: quien es Harry? O.ô

nadie –exclamo con nerviosismo- no se de que hablan n.nU. Nos vemos Ara!

**_+Keiko Asakura_ (**lo de si Yoh muere, pues ya lo veras n.n

Ren: q insinuaste con eso de "pórtate bien Ren" ¬.¬

**_+Puccannami (_**gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n, y lo del limme, será uno BIEN dulce, casi lemmon n.n

**+_Hikaru-Tao_ (**me alegra q te guste el fic n.n. Gracias por tus felicitaciones!

Ren: y saludos de tu otro yo :P

**_+girl-of-the nigthsweaty (_**los dos estamos muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar n.n. Si ya lo reconocieron! Y ya se dieron su primer beso! o. Me halaga q consideres a mi fic una pieza de oro n/n, y mi sueño es llegar a los 100 review, ojala lo logre

**Ren: **bueno, eso es todo.

**ya nos despedimos! Un beso grande a todos! Y gracias por esperarme n.n. Los quiero mucho!**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"**_la doncella del YohxAnna"_**

El 23 de Mayo fue mi cumpleaños n.n

_**Caperucita roja iba caminando por el bosque, entonces calló la noche y la aplasto ·-·U**_


	11. Por que fuiste tú

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(**que le pertenece a James Cameron**). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

"Por que fuiste tú" 

_Por que fuiste tú, quien_

_con una sonrisa,_

_me devolviste la vida_

_cuando estaba moribunda._

_Por que fuiste tú, quien_

_con una mirada,_

_me devolviste el mirar_

_en cada despertar._

- - - - - - -

Lentamente la gente iba abandonando la cubierta del _Titanic._ Dado a que sol, quien se encargaba de ayudar a sobrellevar el pesar del frió con sus haces de luz, ahora se marchaba hasta el día siguiente, con una lentitud agonizante, incapaz de ser testigo de la tragedia que se avecinaba.

Inconscientes a ello, contemplando el espectáculo que el astro solar proporcionaba al ocultarse en el oeste tras el interminable océano, una pareja se aferraba al cuerpo de su acompañante, disfrutando del calor inexplicable que recorría sus cuerpos con aquel simple contacto.

Las palabras sobraban en aquella escena, puesto a que Ren y Pilika conocían el lenguaje.

-_"Por que fuiste tú" _–pensó la joven de extensa cabellera celeste, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro del ingeniero, mientras que en las mejillas de ambos un tenue color carmesí se acentuaba.

- - - - - - - -

La perilla giro sobre su eje, al tiempo que la puerta se abría y permitía a Anna el paso a su camarote, seguida de cerca por Yoh.

-esta es la sala –indico la joven, señalando el lugar con su mano izquierda, viendo como el castaño observaba el lugar atónito ante el lujo de la habitación- esta luz esta bien? –interrogo, intentando mantener su postura indiferente.

-como? –susurro con inocencia Yoh, observando detenidamente el lugar.

-no necesita luz un artista? –preguntó Anna, tratando de normalizar el latir de su corazón ante el nerviosismo que la recorría por lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-cierto, mas no acostumbro a trabajar en tan horribles condiciones –comentó el dibujante, utilizando un gracioso acento francés en manera de broma, obteniendo una suave risa por parte de la rubia- Monet! –grito asombrado, acercándose admirado a el cuadro de un paisaje ubicado sobre uno de los sillones.

-conoces su obra? –interrogo la joven, sorprendida, colocándose a la par del castaño.

-por supuesto. Ve como usa el color –exclamo Yoh, posando sus dedos delicadamente sobre el cuadro, tocando la pintura con extremo cuidado, como si de algo sumamente preciado se tratase- precioso, no?

-lo sé, es extraordinario –dijo Anna, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente.

Como era posible que él hubiera comprendido lo que ella admiraba de aquellas pinturas que en todos sus viajes la acompañaban, como?. Sonrío. Ese joven era especial, solo él podía descubrirlo sin que ella se lo mencionara si quiera. Con esa simple acción, ya no tuvo dudas sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Con pasos elegantes, Anna se acerco a la caja fuerte, seguida muy de cerca por Yoh, quien contemplo el objeto extrañado.

-lo sé, es exagerado –susurro la rubia, interpretando la mirada de su acompañante- Hao insiste en llevar esto a todos lados.

-debemos esperarlo pronto? –pregunto Yoh, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. No le agradaba ese sujeto, no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, y en su consideración, los motivos por los cuales lo detestaban eran mas que justificables. ¿Quién no lo odiaría si estuviera comprometido con la mujer que uno ama?

-no mientras haya suficiente habanos y brandy –exclamo con fastidio al recordar aquel grupo social.

Encontrado lo que buscaba, la rubia se encamino hacía el castaño con un cofre negro entre las manos, el cual abrió frente al joven, mostrando así el objeto que este guardaba tan celosamente.

-es precioso. Que es? un zafiro? –interrogo Yoh, inspeccionando el collar, abrumado por la extravagante piedra en forma de corazón.

-es un diamante muy raro –respondió, observando la admiración de su amante- Yoh, quiero que me dibujes como a tus francesas, con eso puesto –le susurro al oído a su amante, sintiendo su corazón latir tan fuerte, que hasta lograba escucharlo con claridad.

-esta bien –aceptó el castaño de manera inocente.

-solo con eso puesto –especifico Anna, viendo como un sonrojado Yoh volteaba rápidamente a verla, mientras que ella le correspondía la mirada con intensidad, respondiendo así la pregunta que el castaño no había realizado.

Segundos luego, Yoh se encontraba acondicionando la sala, de manera que al amplio sofá le diera la luz necesaria para realizar su dibujo. Tratando así de despejar su mente de alguna manera, no sabía el motivo con certeza, pero de pronto sentía como si el aire hubiera abandonado por completo todo su sistema respiratorio, y este, muy testarudo, aún se rehusaba a regresar.

-"_calma Yoh, calma" _–se dijo a si mismo, tratando de relajarse.

Cuando de repente todo sus sentidos se paralizaron, al momento que su piel se erizaba levemente. Parada en la entrada del salón, con su delicado cuerpo cubierto únicamente por una fina bata transparente que dejaba lugar a la imaginación, Anna lo contemplaba con una leve mirada picara, dulcemente sonrojada.

Yoh paso saliva lentamente, sintiendo como sus mejillas arder como llamas. Y al percibir sus piernas temblar ante los nervios, el castaño dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el sillón que había ubicado frente al sofá.

-no quiero pinturas luciendo como una muñeca de porcelana. Como un cliente que paga... –recito Anna con una voz pausada y provocativa, tirando una moneda sobre el cuaderno de Yoh, quien sonrió nervioso- espero recibir lo que quiero –concluyo, deshaciéndose con suavidad de la bata que envolvía su cuerpo.

Yoh abrió los ojos levemente, con su rostro pintado de todas las tonalidades de carmesí existentes.

-recuéstate hay, sobre la cama...sofá! –se corrigió rápidamente, maldiciendo mentalmente que su voz se oyera ahogada. Debía controlarse!

-dime como –susurro Anna, recostándose a lo largo de todo el sofá.

-regresa el brazo como estaba. Levanta el otro, la mano junto a la cara. Muy bien –le indico, al instante que un hondo suspiro se escapaba de sus labios ante el intentó de normalizar el latir de su corazón- Ahora baja la cabeza y deja los ojos en mi, déjalos en mi. Trata de quedarte quiera.

Decidido, el dibujante abrió su cuaderno, tomando una pieza de carbón negro con su mano derecha y comenzando con su labor.

-que serio –se burlo la rubia, tratando así de distraerse, bendiciendo a Dios la capacidad que poseía para ocultar sus emociones. Logrando con este don esconder el sonrojo que se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-creo que se esta sonrojando gran artista. No imagino a Monet sonrojado –comento la joven con una leve sonrisa burlona.

-el dibuja paisajes –se defendió el aludido, dedicándole a la rubia una cálida sonrisa- ahora relaja tu rostro.

-perdón.

Anna fijo su mirada en Yoh, quien parecía muy sumido en su trabajo. Inconscientes ambos de que el rápido palpitar de sus corazones se mezclaban en aquel habiente, logrando una música única e inigualable.

Yoh trazaba con suma delicadeza el carbón sobre la hoja, tratando de revivir así la, en su humilde y sincera opinión, exquisita figura de su amada. Realizando cada curva de aquel único y maravilloso cuerpo con extremada exactitud, intentando de establecer en su creación la maravilla que él veía al contemplarla.

Como anteriormente se había dicho a si mismo al conocerla, ella era una diosa, la diosa Afrodita, la mas hermosa entre todas.

Dios! Es que acaso no se podía verse mas hermosa, la pureza y la suavidad de su piel brillaba cálidamente ante la luz que se enfocaba justo sobre ella, delineando con cuidado sus suaves curvas y ayudando a relucir con facilidad su sedosa cabellera rubia, la cual caía desordenada, como a él le gustaba, sobre sus delicados hombros, y ayudando también a sobresalir la abrumadora joya que colgaba con elegancia de su cuello. Era... sencillamente hermosa, mágica.

Al concluir su labor, Anna cubrió nuevamente su cuerpo con la bata, posándose detrás de Yoh, quien se encargaba de firmar su creación y concluir unos últimos detalles. Echo esto, cerro su cuaderno y se le extendió a la rubia.

-gracias –le susurro esta dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, mientras tomaba con cuidado el trabajo.

Poco a poco acorto la distancia entre ella y el castaño, uniendo sus labios gustosamente con los de él, entrelazándolos de una manera única y exquisita, que los embriago a ambos y los hizo olvidar por completo de su entorno y todo lo relacionado con este.

-por que... yo? –pregunto Yoh, sin separarse de los labios de su amada.

-por que... te amo –fue la clara respuesta de ella, quien profundizo el beso deseosa de probar mas, siendo correspondida por un gustoso Yoh, quien rodeo su delicada cintura con posesión.

-"_por que te amo" _–repitió mentalmente Yoh, grabando así eternamente aquellas palabras en su corazón.

_**Continuara...**_

-Que hermoso! Ren! Yo quiero que me dibujes como Yoh dibujo a Anna!

**Ren: **que! O/O

-**lo que escuchaste! o**

**Ren: **no...no se dibujar muy bien 0/0 –**tartamudeo totalmente sonrojado.**

**-aguafiestas ¬.¬. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus review! En verdad! mil gracias! a continuación los responderé a todos! **

**Ren: **agradecimientos a...

**Geanella-Asakura**** (jajaja, en verdad te encanto el chiste? Me da gusto .. Odio cuando no se ríen de los chistes que cuento, tu no?. Jajaja xD, ese chiste esta bueno. **

**Ren: **ya veo por que nadie se ríe ¬.¬

**-Ren! No seas maleducado!**

**Ren: **no soy maleducado, soy realista uu

**-ignóralo por favor ¬.¬ .** **En verdad** **te pareció lindo el capi? No sabes cuanto me alegra, me esforcé por que quedara así ToT. Sobre tu fic... gome pero no pude aún leerlo, anduve con demasiados exámenes y trabajos prácticos u.u, prometo leerlo ya y dejarte review! En verdad te agradezco que me lo dedicaras por mi cumple! Mil gracias! o**

**Ren: **cateaste con ella?

-si n.n, y si me acuerdo que te conté sobre mi fiesta. En verdad salió de 10! Y me divertí como nunca! Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por recordarlo! Ja ne!

**Yukari **(te estoy sumamente agradecida por tus halagos, en verdad piensas eso de mi trabajo? Pues me da mucha alegría saberlo o. Sobre lo que me decías de no matar a Yoh... pues no te puedo contar como va a ser el final, pero te garantizo que es diferente al de la película -. Gracias por tus deseos y peticiones! Cuídate mucho! Y espero saber de ti en otro review!)

**Katsu **( **-Hola! como has estado? n.n, sobre lo que no me dejaste review en el capitulo 9, no hay problema, me conformo con que me dejes de ahora en mas xD. Que como he estado? pues aquí andamos, estudiando .**

**Ren: **es una tortura en colegio -.-

**-y mas para estas fechas u.u, pero bue! Hay que seguir adelante -. En verdad discutiste con tu amiga? Eso es feo u.u, yo siempre evito discutir con mis amigos. **

**Ren: **y por que siempre discutes conmigo? ¬.¬

-eh... en verdad te dijo eso!

**Ren: **no me ignores ù.ú

**-que mal! ó.ò –**tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante del chino- **si te dijo todo eso se nota que no te apreciaba en verdad, o discutieron por un tema feo?. Mejor no te margues y trata de olvidar el tema! Además, yo soy tu amiga y te apoyo o. **

**Ren: **de verdad te ayuda a distraerte el fic? O.o

-me pone muy feliz saber que te soy de utilidad en algo n.n. Una amiga mía se sabe casi todas la frases, como vos, solo que ella de _Amor Eterno, _y me las recita todos los días en la escuela -.-

Ren: compadécela, no tiene vida propia u.u

-Ren! Ò.o. Se le dio por ofender hoy ¬.¬. Volvamos a lo nuestro, en verdad me mandarías review para que llegué a los 100 o, sería un honor muy grande llegar esa cantidad, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda!. En serio me merezco ese premio? me encantaría recibir uno así, pero no creo que me lo otorguen en verdad u.u

Ren: debes tenerte mas confianza.

-tienes razón_ Koi_! Si Katsu dice que me lo merezco! De seguro podré obtenerlo! o. Deséale un muy feliz cumpleaños atrasado a tu hermana de mi parte, y ya agendé el tuyo para realizar en one-shot como regalo o. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones!

Ren: la pasamos muy bien.

-no desesperes en cumplir 15, disfruta el tiempo y la vida, por que después nada pobra regresarlos n.n. Adios! Y cuídate mucho! Y el honor es mío de que tu leas mi fic y me consideres una gran autora, te lo agradezco en verdad! o

Ren: gracias por tu abrazo y tu beso u/u

-nos veremos!

girl-of-the nigthsweaty (no te culpo por lo de los exámenes, yo ando en la misma u.u. En verdad te fue mal? que feo ToT, si quieres te puedo ayudar a subir tus notas n.n. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Cuídate mucho!)

Naomi Ledesma ( -Hi Ara! En verdad te pareció bello? No sabes cuanto me alegro o

Ren: si, mejor tranquilízate ¬.¬

-si! a mi también me pone muy feliz que me hayan reparado la compu! o

Ren: no te preocupes que se nota que no tienes paciencia ¬.¬

-el muerto se admira del degollado ¬.¬

Ren: que quisiste decir con eso ù.ú

-yo? Nada n.nU. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones Ara-chan! Me alegra que te hayas divertido en mi cumple! o

Ren: donde estaba? ¬.¬ pues escondiéndome de ti.

-Ren! No seas grosero!. Ignóralo Ara, por favor u.u, los exámenes lo mantienen irritado ¬.¬.

Ren: ¬.¬

-Pues el bebé... no aún no nació, solo falta 37 días! o, según nos dijo el medio va a ser varón y se llamara Lenny! o

Ren: por supuesto que me haré cargo! Por quien me tomas! ò.o

-opino lo mismo que vos Ara, ver para creer ¬.¬

Ren: crees que no cumpliré mi palabra ¬.¬?

-jijiji n.nU. Gracias por tu review Ara! Sayonara bye bye!

Ren: no me ignores ¬.¬)

Indhira Morillo ( hi! Me alegra que te guste como va quedando el fic, y cuando quieras hacemos la boda! La semana que viene empiezan las vacaciones! o)

Annami (-Hola! en verdad te pareció tierno? Me alegra! o

Ren: en verdad la universidad te deja así? que mal que andas ¬.¬

-tu no opines Ren-kun que la secundaría te deja igual¬.¬

Ren: ¬.¬

-me alegro que te guste el fic! Gracias por tu review! Y cuídate mucho! Gracias por tus deseos! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!)

Hikaru-Anna-Asakura (-En serio te gusto la escena de beso? Me alegro en verdad! me esforcé mucho! Y no eras la única que ansiaba ese beso, yo también deseaba escribirlo xD. Sobre la escena lemmon... mm no estoy muy segura que me salga, lo mas probable es que haga un mega limen re tierno, tu que opinas?

Ren: pervertidas ¬.¬

-metido ¬.¬, eso dices ahora, bien que te gusto... –no pudo callar puesto a que Ren le tapo la boca, totalmente sonrojado-

Ren: no es necesario que lo menciones ¬/¬

-¬.¬. Bueno! Como te iba diciendo, espero que me des tu opinión al respecto n.n. Gracias por desearme un feliz cumple, en verdad, gracias o. Y si, ahora se viene lo mas emocionante! Adiós! Y cuídate mucho!

Fatima Blanco Gallego ( hola! gracias por hacerme todo lo posible para que yo recibiera tu opinión sobre mi fic, me pone muy feliz o. En verdad te gusta? Me alegra mucho! Créeme que me esfuerzo por mejorar! Y si, son como 7 ni yo los tengo contados xD Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones, halagos y deseos! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado! Y que me des nuevamente tu opinión! Cuídate mucho!)

Ren: Rocío.

-si? 0.0

Ren: esto es para ti –exclamo extendiéndole a la joven una caja con chocolates- feliz semana de la dulzura u/u

-0.0 ... gracias Ren-kun! –agradeció dándole un leve beso en mejilla- Feliz semana de la dulzura para todos! Y recuerden es un dulce por un beso n.n

Sayonura. Mata-ne

"_la doncella del YohxAnna"_

rocio-asakura


	12. Una pasión incontenible

**_URGENTE_: **Tengo dos cosas muy importantes que comunicarles a todos ustedes!

_La **primera**_es que alguien me _**copio mi fic**_! ToT, lo hicieron en la serie Yu Gi Oh! Al enterarme me puse muy triste TT, no saben el esfuerzo que le pongo a este fic como para que alguien me lo copie.

_Y **segundo**_ deben votar por quienes morirá. Las opciones son: Ren y Pilika, Horo y Tamao o Horo solo. Mas explicación al comenzar la nota de autor.

- - - - -

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(**que le pertenece a James Cameron**). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg.

**Titanic**

_"Una pasión incontenible"_

_Ahora si,_

_nos tienes a todos en tu caja fuerte._

Con trazos suaves y elegantes, Anna concluyo aquella nota, la cual coloco en el cuaderno que Yoh le había obsequiado junto a su dibujo.

Moviéndose de manera provocativa la joven se acerco a la caja fuerte, guardando en el interior de este el cuaderno, a la par del cofre perteneciente al collar, el cual Yoh se había encargado de guardar segundos atrás.

Apoyado en una pared cercana, él la contemplaba hipnotizado, perdido en la exquisita delicadeza de su piel y la perfección de sus curvas, sin percatarse de que ella se le acercaba lentamente.

-espérame un segundo, iré a cambiarme –le susurro la joven, besando tiernamente la mejilla izquierda del castaño, para luego marcharse a su cuarto sonriendo satisfecha.

- - - - - - -

Con el sol ya oculto en el horizonte, y las estrellas resplandeciendo en la infinidad de la noche, la cubierta del _Titanic_ ahora se encontraba casi bacía, dado a que todos los pasajeros de aquella maravilla de la tecnología se habían retirado a acondicionarse para la hora de la cena.

-ven –exclamo un joven, guiando entusiasmado hacía la proa a una muchacha vestida con ropajes de sirviente.

-que sucede joven Horo?

-ya lo veras.

-no es correcto que me encuentre aquí, debería estar en el camarín de mis señores –protestaba ella, tratando de rehusarse a acompañarlo.

-solo tomara unos segundos Tamao –respondió Horo con una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo –suspiro con resignación la joven.

Rápidamente llegaron a su destino, donde Horo le indico que cerrase los ojos.

-qué sucede joven Horo?

-ya lo veras Tamao –le susurro tomando su mano y guiándola hacía el barandal.

-puedo abrir los ojos?

-si, ábrelos.

Obedeciendo, la joven lentamente abrió sus ojos, contemplando maravilla las pequeñas porciones de hielo que flotaban sobre el agua, y que, gracias a las luces provenientes del _Titanic, _brillaban de una manera casi única.

-es... hermoso –comento fascinada, fijando sus ojos el los diversos colores que sobre el hielo se formaban.

-si, verdad? –susurro Horo sin despegar su mirada de la peli-rosada- Tamao –la aludida volteo a verlo- al llegar a tierra...te quedarías conmigo? –concluyo el joven con sus profundos ojos fijos en los de la mujer.

Tamao lo contemplo atónita, suavemente sonrojada como él. Era verdad lo que sus oídos habían escuchado? O todo aquello era solo un maravilloso sueño? Pues si así era, desearía nunca despertar en la eternidad.

Con lentitud acerco sus labios a los de él, besándolo tímidamente, dándole a entender al joven Usui su respuesta con aquel simple gesto.

Horo se aferró a ella con dicha, apegándola a su cuerpo para acabar con el frío que tal vez sintiese. Planificando ilusionado el maravilloso futuro por venir que les esperaba, inconsciente de que tal vez aquel sueño no se haría realidad y que... tal vez todo aquello se transformaría en una horrible pesadilla.

- - - - - - -

-Opacho –el paje se acerco a su señor, al escuchar que lo llamaban- vigila a Anna –ordeno Hao contemplando aburrido su copa de brandí, mientras él y otros hombres de gran porte tenían su clásica platica de política y chismes realizada en un salón del barco.

El hombre, de gran altura y apariencia impotente, realizo una leve reverencia antes de salir de allí para realizar lo ordenado.

- - - - - - -

Yoh contemplo sonriente como Anna se acercaba a él, arreglándose en el camino su larga cabellera dorada, vestida con un fino vestido blanco y detalles en celeste que se acentuaba con perfección a su delicada figura.

-te ves hermosa –confesó el castaño con una sincera sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a la joven por su comentario.

-Te lo agradezco. Ahora podemos... –comenzó la rubia, pero se detuvo al percibir que la puerta del camarote era abierta.

La joven se paralizo, no quería que nadie los encontrase, no quería que nadie se interpusiese entre ellos, no quería que todo aquello acabase.

-ven! –indico Anna, tomando la mano de Yoh y conduciéndolo hacía la salida trasera, por donde ambos salieron rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Opacho, al percibir esto, de inmediato se abalanzo en aquella dirección, saliendo del camarote y observando hacía ambos lados en busca de la prometida de su señor, quien ya se encontraba en el elevador, viéndolo desafínate mientras tomaba la mano de aquel vulgar pintor.

Totalmente dispuesto a no desobedecer a Hao Hockley, se abalanzo hacía las escaleras, bajándolas con una velocidad casi tenebrosa. Al llegar al piso inferior, contemplo atentamente el pasillo, vislumbrando a sus objetivos caminando apresuradamente en dirección contraría.

La pareja, al percatarse de que habían sido descubiertos, corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían, esquivando, entre carcajadas interminables, a todo aquel que se detenía frente a ellos.

Cuando al voltear por un pasillo, Yoh y Anna se detuvieron súbitamente frente a una pareja de ancianos que por allí pasaban.

-esperen! –grito Opacho, acercándose a ellos peligrosamente.

Los ancianos le sonrieron a los jóvenes e hicieron seña de que continuasen. Yoh y Anna sonrieron nuevamente, y continuaron su carrera desenfrenada.

-hay que ayudarlos –le comento con vos ronca Kino a su esposo.

-si, opino igual querida –acepto Yohmei, volteándose hacía el frente, para visualizar como Opacho se acercaba a ellos con rapidez.

Ambos sonrieron levemente, y se interpusieron frente al camino del paje, haciendo que este quedase momentáneamente detenido.

-déjenme pasar, por favor! –rogó Opacho casi con histeria.

-es usted un caballero muy mal educado –reprocho Kino, fingiendo enfado.

-los hombres de mi época sabían respetar a las damas y en especial a los mayores –sentencio de igual modo Yohmei.

-se lo ruego!

- - - - - - -

Los amantes rieron abiertamente al ver que su huida había sido todo un éxito, algo agitados por la gran carrera que habían realizado por todos los pasillos del _Titanic._

-cuantas cosas –Yoh suspiro asombrado, contemplando curiosamente las gigantescas cajas que se apilaban en el salón de equipaje.

-si –susurro Anna, observado de igual modo el lugar.

Con entusiasmo, Yoh se acerco a un vehículo, el cual le había llamado la atención. Disidido a jugar con el, el castaño se dispuso a subirse al mismo. Cuando el sonido que Anna hizo al aclararse la garganta le llamo la atención.

Intrigado volteo a ver a la rubia, quien lo observo esperando una reacción de su parte.

-me permite madame –consulto el castaño con porte firme, cayendo en cuenta a lo que su amada se refería, abriendo la puerta de un vehículo que allí se encontraba.

-se lo agradezco –respondió de igual modo la rubia, tomando la mano que el joven le extendía e ingresando al automóvil.

Sin percatarse del ligero apretón de mano que Anna le proporciono, Yoh se coloco tras el volante, impaciente como un niño con su juguete nuevo, sonando la bocina del carro la cual resonó por todo el lugar.

-a donde la llevo madame? –interrogo el supuesto chofer, viendo de reojo como Anna abría la gran ventanilla tras suyo.

La rubia medito por unos leves segundos, cuando una sonrisa picara se apodero de sus labios.

-a las estrellas –Anna le susurro al oído, viendo como el castaño volteaba a verla sorprendido y con su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Al fijar su mirada en la de ella, Yoh comprendió lo que esta le pedía, por lo que se dejo conducir hacía la parte trasera del vehículo.

Con extrema suavidad, Yoh acaricio la mejilla de Anna, contemplándola minuciosamente y grabando cada detalle en su memoria.

No se atrevía! No podía tocarla mas! Temía de que aquella frágil figura se rompiese entre la rudeza de sus manos, no podía hacerlo! No era correcto! Si bien la amaba con locura, debía recordar que ella estaba comprometida.

Al parecer Anna pudo descifrar sus pensamientos, puesto a que tomo con delicadeza su mano derecha guiándola lentamente hacía su boca, para así poder depositar cálidos besos en cada dedo.

Hecho esto, guío nuevamente la mano del joven, pero esta vez la conducío hacía su pecho en donde lo obligó a dejarla, para luego pasar a tomar posesión de sus labios. Haciéndole comprender al castaño que eso era lo que ella mas deseba para que él pudiese comprobar que le pertenecía completa y plenamente, que solo sus manos merecían tocarla... y que solo su boca merecía besarla.

- - - - - - -

Sonidos ahogados eran escuchado solo por aquellos amantes, quienes deseaban sentirse con plenitud y entregarse completamente.

Permitiendo que la pasión que había sido contenida por mucho tiempo, aquella noche fría fuese liberada. Para así ahogarlos en un único y exquisito sentir, mientras se murmuraban al oído interminables confecciones de amor, pronunciadas todas con vos jadeante que provocaba que se sintieran plenos, completos. Y que hacían que, por aquel instante, ellos dos se sintieran un mismo ser... el cual solo amaba y nada lo ataba.

_**Continuara...**_

**URGENTE: **Antes de comenzar con mi nota de autor, debo hacerles una consulta a todos ustedes queridos lectores. Quienes desean que mueras? Ren y Pilika, Horo y Tamao o Horo solo?. No me digan ninguno de ellos por que no se vale, lamentablemente una de esas tres opciones tendrá que hacerse para que el fic tenga su trama dramática, la cual le corresponde. La decisión esta en sus manos, para que así luego no me la reclamen. Espero sus votos n.n

**-Hola a todos! No morí todavía, así que no preparen el funeral ¬.¬**

**Ren: **y yo que ya tenía las flores u.u

**-Ren! Ò.ó**

**Ren: **era solo una broma :P

**- ¬.¬. En fin! Pues si alguien le interesa (**cosa que dudo mucho**) yo estoy bien n.n, algo atareada y develada, pero fuera de eso bien n.n**

**Ren: **ya superaste lo del COPIO DE TU FIC?

**-para que le pones énfasis? O.ô. Y si, ya lo supere por suerte n.n. La joven borro su fic, así que ya estoy mejor. Gracias por tu ayuda Naomi-chan! Non**

**Ren: **y a mi no me agradecerás? ¬.¬

**-tu no hiciste nada ¬.¬, en cambio Naomi le prendió una linda puteada xD**

**Ren: **es que ella se me adelanto u.ú

**-si claro ¬.¬. Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**-_Eternificaciondelamor146_ **(mil gracias por leer mi fic n.n. Te agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y tus halagos, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado)

**-_Naomi Ledesma: _**(**-Hola Ara-chan! Non. Muchas gracias por tus halagos n.n**

**Ren: **que voy a ver por esconderme de ti mocosa? ¬.¬. Como que hay un chico tras de Rocío! Ò.ó Explicate! Rocío! Dime a que se refiere! ÒoÓ

-**esta linda la noche, no lo crees Yuriy-sama n/nU**

**Ren: **Rocío!

**-Al fin actualice xD! Y no te preocupes que Lenny y yo nos cuidaremos n.n**

**Ren: **Rocío! Ò.ó

**-Cuídate amiga!** n.nU

**-_Hikaru-Anna-Asakura _**(Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi n.n. Sobre tu duda de si lo harán en el camarote, pues no, lo hicieron en el auto xD No te preocupes que mi mente es parecida -.-U Espero que te haya gustado este capi! No soy muy experta en el tema de Limme y Lemmon así q espero tu opinión al respecto n.n)

**_-Yukari _**(Hola! Pues bien gracias por preguntar n.n. Me alegra que vaya quedando bien n.n. Y lamento dejarte con la duda de si mato a Yoh o no, pero es que el final es una sorpresa que creo que nadie se lo espera –incorporar risa maléfica- ehh, creo que me pase n.nU. Y no te preocupes! Deja el final feliz en mis manos de como las llamas "_doncella del YohxAnna"_, que no te defraudare! Non. Cuídate tu también! Espero que este capi te haya gustado!)

**_-Katsu _**(Hola amiga! non, reviví xD. No te preocupes que no dejare nunca botado el fic n.n Si no Naomi, quien vive cerca de mi casa, se encarga de matarme n.nU. Disfrutaste tus vacaciones? n.n, yo y Ren nos fuimos a la China n/n.

De beberás crees q debería tenerme mas confianza? O.o, tal vez tengas razón n.n. Yo quiero ese premio! o

No hay por que agradecer el que te haya ayudado, para mi es todo un placer hacerlo n.n, sabes que cuentas conmigo! Y ya ves, tu mamá tenía razón, siempre aséele caso n.n Bueno... a veces xD

Haces bien en disfrutar tu niñez n.n, crece tranqui y veras que la cosas de pronto se darán n.n

En verdad te lanzaron ese zapato a la cara? O.o, y no tenía olor a pata? .. eehhh... omitir comentario -/- me pone muy feliz que seas fan de mi fic! En verdad que si! o. Saludos para ti también!

**Ren: **y gracias por tus besos y abrazos u/u

**- ¬.¬. Es un placer publicar mi fic! non y no es nada decir que soy tu amiga, mas bien es un halago muy grande que tu me consideres una n.n. Por cierto! Se acerca tu cumple! Y claro que te hare el one-shot! Solo dime sobre que quieres que se trate! Nos vemos!**)

**-_Girl-of-thenigthsweaty _**(Hola! Me allegro que te guste mi fic!. Como pasaste las vacaciones? n.n, Ren y yoviajamos a China n/n. Ponle empeño al cole! Disfruta la vida! Déjame review xD, así llegué a los 100 que es mi sueño n.n. Me halagan tus comentarios n.n, espero que este capi te haya gustado! Nos veremos!)

**-Bueno, eso es todo. Espero su comentario acerca del Lymme** **o mega Lymme :P, puesto que este es el primero que hago u/u y que quería que me quedara muy bien por ese motivo. **

**Ren: **que es el motivo principal de que no actualizo durante este tiempo u.u

**-besos a todos! Cuídense mucho! Y espero sus review!**

**Ren: **ya nos podemos ir? U.u

**-Si, vamos Ren-kun n.n, diles adiós a todos amor n.n **

**Lenny: **aio! –**exclamo alegre el pequeño en brazos de la autora.**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_La doncella del YohxAnna**"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	13. La tragedía comienza

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(**que le pertenece a su director James Cameron**). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg_.

**Titanic**

_"La tragedia comienza"_

La calma reinaba alrededor del _Titanic, _si bien el frío seco podía penetrar tu cuerpo hasta llegar a tus huesos, ni siquiera un suave soplido de viento recorría el lugar. El agua se mantenía pacifica, calma, mientras la noche les impedía a los vigías del barco realizar su trabajo correctamente.

-que paz –susurro Smith apoyado en la borda del barco, mientras contemplaba distraídamente el horizonte.

-se hará mas difícil ver los iceberg sin que el agua choque contra ellos –comento temeroso un marino, llegando junto a su capitán.

-mantengan la velocidad –ordeno el hombre mayor, volteando a ver a su subordinado luego de meditar su decisión por unos segundos.

-a la orden! –exclamo el joven, realizando el saludo militar respectivo antes de retirarse.

- - - - - - -

Un habiente sofocante se apoderaba del interior de un automóvil, empañando a su paso los vidrio del mismo y dificultándole así el respirar a la pareja de amantes que permanecían en el interior. Ambos con su cuerpo bañado ligeramente por finas gotas de sudor, completamente desnudos y cubiertos únicamente por un elegante saco poco abrigador.

-estas...temblando Yoh –susurro la mujer de larga cabellera rubia, sin despegar su mirada de los tranquilos océanos negros que componían los ojos del castaño.

-no te preocupes...estoy bien –respondió él, sonriendo como era de costumbre.

Pero aquellas palabras no tranquilizaron a Anna, sabía que él le mentía, sabía que no estaba bien, la piel del pintor había empalidezco considerablemente mientras que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Tenía frío, tenía mucho frío.

Tratando de brindarle un poco de calor y hacerle entender al joven que ella lo cuidaría, la rubia se acerco a él lentamente, besando por milésima vez en la noche los labios de Yoh, quien de inmediato correspondió.

- - - - - - -

-que frío! –se quejo el vigía desde su puesto, apegándose con fuerza a su propio cuerpo en busca de calor.

-sabes? –llamo su atención un marino a su lado- Puedo oler el hielo.

-tonterías -.-

-es cierto!

- - - - - - -

-se fueron por allí! –indico uno de los carboneros del barco, señalando acusadoramente el interior de la bodega de equipaje.

-gracias –exclamaron al unison dos marinos, ingresando al lugar lentamente y alumbrando todo a su alrededor con las linternas que cargaban.

- - - - - - -

Mordiéndose levemente su labio inferior, señal de que intentaba mantener su postura superior y autoritaria, Hao Hockley abrió ingeniosamente su pequeña caja fuerte, para verificar así que todo estuviese en orden. Al hacerlo, se extraño al distinguir algo que no se encontraba allí en la mañana, un cuaderno.

Curioso lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, revelando así el escandaloso dibujo de su prometida, posando de una manera peculiar y "vestida" de la misma manera. Pero su ceño se frunció aún mas al leer la pequeña nota que le había escrito esta.

Con rabia tomo la pequeña hoja y la estrujo con furia con su mano derecha. De la ira estuvo apunto de romper aquella nota, pero se contuvo, al momento de que en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa...

-los busco? –consulto Opacho, parado fielmente a la par de su amo.

-tengo una mejor idea –susurro el hombre de gran porte, sacando del interior de la caja el _Le coure de la mer_ y guardándolo dentro de su bolsillo.

- - - - - - -

Sigilosos y atentos, ambos marinos continuaban con la búsqueda de aquella pareja que había irrumpido en la bodega de equipaje, la cual estaba prohibida para los pasajeros, hasta que uno se percato de la peculiar empañadura de los vidrios de uno de los vehículos y de la mano marcada en uno de estos.

Hizo seña a su colega, y ambos se colocaron frente a la puerta del automóvil, respiraron profundo y ágilmente la abrieron al momento que gritaban- Los tenemos! –pero en el interior nadie se encontraba.

- - - - - - -

La proa del barco se lleno de fuertes e eufóricas carcajadas, mientras Yoh y Anna caminaban por la misma, aún agitados por la carrera que habían realizado desde la bodega hasta allí.

-viste la cara de esos sujetos? –exclamo Yoh, sin poder contener su risa desenfrenada.

Las risas poco a poco se fueron apagando.

El dibujante pudo sentir como Anna se apoyaba sobre su pecho, por lo que la aferro contra si para que ella no sintiese frío, permitiéndole a la joven sentir el latir excitado y alocado de su corazón, retumbando en su pecho.

-cuando...cuando este barco abarque...me voy contigo –concluyo Anna, apegándose aún más al cuerpo de su amante-

-es una locura –le susurro al oído con una cálida sonrisa, tomando suavemente el mentón de la joven y obligándola a verlo fijamente.

-lo sé –rió nerviosamente- no tiene ninguna sentido.

Yoh no pudo contener sus deseos de besarla nuevamente. Le estaba diciendo que huiría con él, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo abandonar todos aquellos lujos en los que estaba conturbada a vivir, que abandonaría todo...solo por estar a su lado.

Aquella joven estaba loca, completa y totalmente loca. Y lo que mas le gustaba de la situación, es que estaba loca pero gracias a él.

- - - - - - - -

-no te da envidia? –el vigía señalo a la pareja bajo ellos, la cual se besaba afectuosamente y se refugiaban juntos del frió.

-si, al menos ellos pueden mantener el calor –río el marino, frotándose las manos mientras regresaba la vista hacía el océano.

Cuando ambos vigías quedaron momentáneamente paralizados al percatarse de lo que se aproximaba peligrosamente al _Titanic_.

-maldita sea! –maldijo uno al salir de su asombro, mientras se abalanzaba contra el teléfono que los comunicaba con la cabina del capitán- contesten desgraciados! –grito, mientras su mandíbula se tensaba y la desesperación lo controlaba- hay alguien allí!

-_si_

-iceberg! iceberg al frente!

_**Continuara...**_

_**Informe de votación: **_

Ren y Pilika: 2

Horo y Tamao: 3

Horo solo: 0

Hao: 1

Todos: 1

Ninguno: 1

**Yoh: **_Las votaciones continúan, dejen sus votos. Pueden votar cuantas veces lo deseen jijiji n.n..._

- - - - -

**-Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! n.n, me extrañaron? o.ô**

**Ren: **por que siempre preguntas lo mismo? -.-

-**eehh...costumbre? n.nU**

**Ren: **mh ¬.¬

**-no me mires así ¬.¬...En fin, quiero agradecer enormemente sus reviews y disculparme por la tardanza n.n. Lo cierto es que tuve ciertos problemas tanto físicos como psicológicos.**

**Ren: **ósea que se volvió loca u.u

**-si, algo parecido n.nU, así que por eso me demore. Pero ya toy de vuelta! Con un nuevo capi!** La tragedia comienza!** La emoción también! Y el hundimiento se avecinda xD...ósea que comienza la parte dramática del fic u.u.**

**Ren: **que hace Yoh aquí? O.ô

**Yoh: **hola jijijiji n.n

Ren: no te rías como idiota ¬.¬   
Yoh: jijiji n.nU Ren: que no te rías así ù.u 

**-Ren, no seas descortés, es nuestro invitado ¬.¬. Yoh será el encargado de llevar la votación de quien muere en el fic n.n**

**Yoh: **así es n.n

**-bienvenido Yoh-sama n.n**

**Yoh: **gracias jijiji n.n

**Lenny: **jajaja non oa! oa! oa! –**exclamo entusiasmado el pequeño en brazos de su madre. **

**Ren: **podemos comenzar ya con los agradecimientos? ù.ú

**-si n.n. Agradecimientos a:**

**

* * *

**

**_Katsu_** (**ToT y yo que pense que te habías olvidado de dejarme review. Me alegra saber que no es así n.n. **

**Ren: **estas estresada? Por que? Si no haces nada -.-

**-Ren! No seas así!...lamento saber eso u.u, yo estoy igual T.T**

**Ren: **pero lo tuyo ya es serio –**exclamo poniéndose serio de pronto. **

**-si lo dices así, suena serio n.nU**

**Ren:** es que es la verdad, tienes dolores de cabeza, no comes, vomit... **–Rocío pone la mano en su boca para callarlo.**

**-no es necesario que lo digas Ren n.nU. Espero que logres estar mejor pronto n.n, debes relajarte u.u. Ya ves, me copiaron el fic T.T**

**Ren: **no te preocupes, que ya fui yo a encargarme personalmente de eso **–sonrisa maliciosa.**

**O.o...no quiero saber que le hiciste -.-. En fin,...te diste cuenta de lo de Opacho? XD jajajaja, muy pocos lo hicieron. Era para darle algo de humor a la cosa jajaja xD. Es cierto, ya paso tu cumple! Feliz cumpleaños! non. Acerca de tu fic, te pregunte en mi nota de autor sobre que querías y no me respondiste ·-· **parejas, tema en particular que desees, y demás** espero saberlo pronto así lo escriba n.n. **

**El agradecimiento de tu parte a Naomi-Ledesma ya esta dado n.n.**

**Ren: **oye, y a mi que? ¬.¬

**-a vos no ¬.¬. **

**Lenny: **jajajajanon

**Ren: **hasta mi hijo se burla de mi -.-

**-ese es tu voto? ô.o ok, se lo doy a nuestro encargado en el asunto n.n**

**Yoh: **hola jijiji n.n, ok, vos quieres que muera mi hermanito y todos –**el shaman anota en una libreta**- listo n.n, gracias por votar.

-**jajaja muy buenos tus chistes xD –**ríe la joven, por lo que Lenny, en sus brazos, también lo hace.

**Ren: **yo me veo bien como sea –**exclamo orgulloso.**

**-vanidoso ¬.¬. Nos vemos! Y nuevamente feliz cumple! Non**

**Lenny: **aio! non)

**_Naomi-Ledesma _**( -**hola****Ara-chan! Hola Yuriy-sama non.**

**Lenny: **jajaja non

**Ren: **gracias por ignorarme ¬.¬...un momento...quien son esos? Ò.Ó

-**me alegra de que te haya gustado el capi n.nU**

**Ren: **koi...ù.ú

**-y ya ves, ya puede cantar tu coro n.nUu**

**Ren: **koi ò.ó

**-arigato degoiza mazu joven Yuriy n.nUUuu**

**Ren: **koi! ò.Ó

-**onegai Ara-chan, no mates a la Emi-chan n.nUUUUUuuuu**

**Ren: **no me ignores Ò.Ó quienes son ellos?

**-solo... chicos amor n.nU**

**Ren: **que clase de chicos? Ò.ó

**-chicos n.nUUU. Nos veremos Ara-chan! Yuriy-sama! nonUu**

**Lenny: **aio! non

**Ren: **no me ignores ù.ú... y ni si quiera te atrevas a tocarme, que saldras perdiendo ¬.¬

**- -.-**)

**_Kla_** (hola n.n me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, y si, lamentablemente alguien tiene q morir u.u.

**Yoh: **yo soy el encargado de la votación n.n...eehh...Ren y Tamao no están como opción n.nU, no habrás querido decir Ren y Pilika n.n

Suerte con el cole! Cuídate! non y gracias por el review!)

**_naxa_**(hola! Gracias por tus halagos n.n. Y sobre tu voto, no te preocupes, es tu opinión, y aunque no se calga, igual lo dare por contado como una nueva opción n.n, entendiste Yoh?

**Yoh: **si n.n, así que anoto un voto para "Ninguno" **–exclamo el shaman anotando en una libreta. **

Así es n.n. Suerte! Cuídate mucho onegai! Y mil gracias por tu voto y review n.n, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado)

**_KisaTsutaka_** (Hola n.n, es verdad, es la primera vez que me dejas review, es un placer conocerte **–reverencia-** y si, ya ves copiaron mi fic u.u, pero bueno, eso en parte me pone feliz por que quiere decir que mi fic es bueno n.n, aunque en parte es triste por que me esfuerzo mucho al escribirlo u.u, pero bueno n.n.

Y como vas en el cole? Espero que bien n.n. Estabas viendo la peli de Inuyasha? O.o cual! Yo ya me vi las tres primeras y ahora ando en busca de la cuarta xD. Si, ya falta poco para los 100 review+o, cumpliré mi sueño! Me pregunto quien será el 100? O.o...muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y halagos, me impulsan a seguir escribiendo y de paso me sonrojan un rato n/n. Nos veremos! Y no te olvides de votar por quien quieres que se muera xD)

**_Daphne Potter_**(hola n.n, en verdad crees que mi fic es tierno? O.o, pues muchas gracias n/n. Y sobre tu comentario de que manejo la parte romántica de una manera muy tierna hizo que me sonrojara, en verdad me esfuerzo por lograr eso n.n. en cuento al voto, pues si, alguien tiene que morir u.u.

**Yoh: **entonces anoto un voto para Hoto y Tamao

**Horo: ** que soy HoRo!

No pelen por favor -.-...muchas gracias por tu review n.n, y pido mil disculpas por la demora u.u. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n)

**_Criss_** (pues lamentablemente alguien tiene que morir u.u

**Yoh: **así que es un voto pata Ren y Pilika **–el shaman anota en su libreta.**

**Horo: **al fin alguien me tiene en cuenta T.T

Ya se emociono n.nU... gracias por tu review! Y por tus halagos n.n, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Nos veremos!)

**_eternificacion del amor146_ **(hola, me alegra saber nuevamente de ti en un review n.n. En serio te gusto el capi anterior? Que bueno! non... así que me apoyas en lo del plagio de mi fic o.o, me alegra saber que tengo alguien que me apoye T.T

**Ren: **yo te apoyo ·-·

**-No arruines el clima dramático! . **

**Ren: **-.-

Si! Se pone buena la cosa entre Yoh y Anna xD, gracias por tu review! Y estoy desacuerdo con tu opinión! VIVA LA VIDA!Por cierto, tu comentario de que era la mejor hizo sonrojarme n/n, te lo agradezco **–reverencia-** nos veremos en el próximo capi! Y espero tu voto para ver quien quieres que muera! Ja ne!)

**_ Keiko Asakura_**(amiga! Como has estado! non y Lysserg? Como vas las cosas? n.n, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic xD. A propósito, estoy asiendo uno nuevo que se llama "Así nos conocimos" que se trata de cómo nos conocimos con Ren xD, en el aparecen Solcito, vos y otras amigas n.n, cuando nos encontremos en el msn te lo paso n.n. Nos vemos! Cuídate mucho! n.n

**Lenny: **aio! non)

**_Annayoh_** (hola, pues me alegra que te guste, y te pido disculpas por la demora n.n. Gracias por tu review y espero tu voto para ver quien deseas que muera n.n)

**_..:YULEN:..._** (Hola, me alegra de que te guste el fic n.n, y no te preocupes que lo terminare, no soy de dejar las cosas por la mitad n.n. De verdad te gusta como distribuí los personajes? O.o...que bien! Me pone muy feliz saberlo! non. Y espero que, como tu lo dices, mi fic sea recordado después T.T, lo quiero como un hijo. Me pone muy feliz de que te haya gustado mucho mi fic, y no te preocupes que yo le pongo todo el empeño por continuar! non y te agradezco tu apoyo.

**Yoh: **así que quieres que muera Tamao **–el joven anota en su libreta- **por que te cae tan mal? O.o, si Tamao no es mala n.n jijiji

No opines que yo también no la quiero ñ.ñ. Nos veremos! Y muchas gracias por tu review! non)

**_Hikaru-Anna-Asakura _**(Hola n.n, pues yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Y vos? Cómo has estado?. En verdad te gusto? o.o me alegra saberlo n.n. Así que vos tampoco escribiste ningún limme ni lemon o.o...creí que era la única xD.

**Yoh: **yo soy el encargado de la votación n.n. Así que eliges a Hoto y Tamao –**el joven toma nota.**

**Horo: **crees que soy muy lindo y aún así deseas matarme? T.T...yo no quiero ganar! ToT

**Yoh: **pues llevas la delantera, jijiji n.n

**Horo: **no te rías ¬.¬

Opino igual que vos, me parece que su muerte sería muy trágica después de que hicieron planes T.T...pues veremos que es lo que sucede n.n. Gracias por tu review! y por tu voto! Espero que te haya gustado este capi y puedes votar cuantas veces quieras n.n. Sayounara)

**_Yukari_** (En verdad te gusto? Me alegra n.n

**Yoh: **jiji, gracias por tu comentario n/n

**Horo: **lo mismo digo n/n

**Ren: **ustedes dos no deberían estar aquí ¬.¬

**Horo: **pues ya lo estamos CHINITO

**Ren: **como me llamaste? ù.ú

Oigan ustedes dos! En primera no peleen ò.o! En segunda Yoh es el encargado de la votación así que si debe estar aquí ù.u, y en tercera, Horito vos debes irte ¬.¬

**Ren: **gracias por enseñarnos a contar ù.ú

**Horo: **no me quiero ir T.T

**Lenny: **T.T

No amor! Tu no llores! **–meciendo al pequeño Lenny en sus brazos**- esta bien, por esta vez te puedes quedar Horo u.u

**Horo: **gracias! non

Sigamos con el review u.u. Me alegra de que te haya gustado el nuevo capi n.n

**Yoh:** así que eliges a Horo y Tamao** –anotando en su libreta.**

**Horo: **por que todos quieren verme morir T.T

**Ren: **jajajaja tienes buen gusto Yukari jajajajaja

**Horo: **cállate tiburoncito! Ò.ó

Que les dije de pelear! Ò.ó...en fin, así es, deben morir lamentablemente para continuar con el drama u.u. Pido disculpas por la demora y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado n.n.

**Lenny: **aos! **–meciendo de un lado a otro su pequeña manita**)

* * *

-**bueno, eso es todo. A llegado la hora de despedirme n.n**

**Ren: **adiós

**Yoh: **jijiji n.n

**Ren: **que no te rías así ù.u

**Horo: **es desesperante -.-

**Lenny: **jajajaja non

**-por favor hijo, no sigas el ejemplo de tus tíos u.u**

**Horo: **oye!

**-un feliz día de la madre atrasado a todas las mamás! non –**Los tres hombres rodean a la joven con el bebé en brazos- **que sucede? o.o**

**Horo Ren y Yoh: **Feliz día n.n

**-eh? o.o...se los agradezco n.n**

**Lenny: **ma! ma! non –**abraza a su madre.**

**-gracias amor n.n –**besa al pequeño- **gracias a todos n.n...Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_La doncella del YohxAnna**"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	14. Una fría colición

Si! Estamos de fiesta lectores de Titanic, y no solo por que comenzaron los preparativos de navidad, si no que también por que Titanic logro los 100 REVIEW! Si! Mi sueño hecho realidad! ToT

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(**que le pertenece a su director James Cameron**). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 14: "La fría colisión"_

-iceberg al frente! –grito un marino, corriendo por la cabina de mando y alertando a todo el que se cruzaba.

-todo a estribor! –ordeno el sub capitán, Murdoch.

-Todo a estribor! –repitió uno de sus subordinados, siendo obedecido de inmediato por el timonero.

-vira! Vira todo! –volvió a ordenar Murdoch.

-el timón está al tope! –anuncio el marino a cargo del timón.

Con sonoros pasos, Murdoch corrió hacía la proa, observando fijamente como el iceberg se acercaba cada vez más hacía ellos.

-que los motores sean puestos en reversa!

-si señor! –chilló uno de los marineros que lo rodeaban, al momento en que tomaba de las palancas y tiraba de todas estas con fuerza.

- - - - -

-maldición! Por qué no dan la vuelta! –maldijo uno de los vigías, retorciendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

- - - - -

-está al tope!

-si señor! Lo está!

Murdoch regresó rápidamente la mirada hacía el frente, el frío del iceberg ya comenzaba a quemar lentamente su piel. Eso no era una buena señal.

-vamos, vamos, vamos! Vira!... –susurro nervioso.

Con lentitud, debido a su gran tamaño, el barco comenzó a moverse.

-si! –exclamó el sub capitán, entusiasmado.

Más no viro todo lo necesario para esquivar el gran bloque de hielo, por lo que irremediablemente las cubiertas del lado derecho rozaron contra el iceberg, produciendo un chillido muy agudo y casi imperceptible.

-atrás! –exclamo Yoh, cubriendo rápidamente con su cuerpo el de Anna, mientras grandes trozos de hielo caían cerca de ambos.

-santo Díos! –exclamo con sorpresa el vigía.

- - - - -

El timonero observo aliviado como el _Titanic_ esquivaba por solo centímetros el iceberg, pero su alivio solo fue momentáneo. El timón de roble grueso que sostenía con firmeza entre sus manos comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

No, eso no era bueno. Eso no era para nada bueno!

- - - - -

Vibrar, todo el barco vibro con fuerza en el momento de la colisión. Lo hizo con tal fuerza, que las arañas de cristal que adornaban los camarotes de la primera clase comenzaron a temblar.

-eh? qué es eso Ren? ó.ò –consulto preocupada Pilika, observando como todo en el cuarto temblaba.

Ren observo el lugar con temor. Por _Kami, _que no fuese lo que él suponía.

- - - - -

-todo a babor! –fue la ultima orden que se hoyo del sub capitán en la sala de mando. Luego, este no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de alivio al ver alejarse el barco del iceberg.

Cuan equivocado estaba si pensaba que todo acabaría allí, que todo culminaría luego de esos leves minutos de tensión.

El daño en el barco era mayor del que cualquiera imaginaba. El roce con el iceberg ya había comenzado a hacer estragos en el _Titanic, _puesto a que la presión del agua venció las gruesas paredes de hierro y el primer compartimiento, el de equipaje, quedo totalmente inundado.

Al percatarse de esto, Murdoch se abalanzo sobre las palancas de las compuertas y cerró todas estás, sabiendo de antemano las vidas que acabarían al hacer él esto.

- - - - -

El sonido de la alarma retumbo con fuerza por todo el cuarto de maquinas, y entre gritos desesperados y de alerta todos los obreros se abalanzaron hacía las compuertas, antes de que estas fuesen cerrados. Por más que corrieron con su alma puesto en ello, por más que algunos se encargaron de ayudar a sus compañeros para que pudiesen llegar a tiempo, la cruel verdad era que las compuertas se cerraban a gran velocidad y muchos no llegaron a salir a tiempo del lugar, muriendo ahogados en el acto, sin posibilidad de sufrir o pedir ayuda.

Sus vidas acabaron de un segundo a otro, todo por un simple error que había cometido un vigía.

- - - - -

-uuff! Válgame Díos! Estuvo cerca, verdad? –uno de los vigías sonrió aliviado. Pero la mirada fría de su compañero lo hizo estremecer.

-con que olías el hielo, no? ¬.¬

- - - - -

Con pasos firmes y atropellados, el Capitán llegó la cabina de mando. Su aspecto era desalineado, y se notaba a lenguas que se había cambiado de manera improvisada.

-qué fue eso señor Murdoch? –fue la primera pregunta que hizo al ingresar al lugar.

-un iceberg señor! Viré a estribor y di marcha atrás. Pero estaba muy cerca. Quise rodear a babor, pero lo golpeó.

-cierren las compuertas!

-ya están cerradas.

-que el carpintero revise el barco –ordeno el capitán, obteniendo un eufórico: _si señor_, de su subordinado. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- - - - -

Algo inquieto, y siguiendo un mal presentimiento que se apodero de su ser, Horo bajo de su cama. Maldijo en voz alta al sentir como sus pies se humedecían y de inmediato prendió las luces, despertando así a sus dos compañeros de camarote, quienes de un salto se colocaron también de pie y salieron hacía el pasillo.

-hay que salir de aquí! –le grito Manta, quien pasaba por allí intentando colocarse un saco y con una maleta bajo el brazo derecho.

- - - - -

-Ren, Qué sucede? porqué sentimos un temblor minutos atrás? –interrogo la peli-azul, más lo hizo en vano, puesto a que el ingeniero no le contesto- Ren! a donde piensas ir? –volvió a preguntar, un poco más alterada cuando el hombre tomo varios planos y su abrigo.

-tu quédate aquí –le ordeno, encaminándose a la salida del camarote.

-pero...! –Pilika quiso protestar, pero al ver la mirada de suplica que Ren le dedico, la hizo tragar sus palabras.

-volveré pronto –le susurro él, robando un fugaz beso a los labios de la joven- Lucy, cuídala por mi.

-si señor –asintió la joven sirviente haciendo una reverencia hasta que vio a su señor salir del lugar.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Informe de votación: **_

**Ren y Pilika:** 2

**Horo y Tamao:** 6

**Horo solo**: 0

**Hao**: 3

**Opacho: **1

**Todos:** 1

**Ninguno:** 2

**Yoh: **_Las votaciones continúan, dejen sus votos jijiji n.n_

_**- - - - - **_

**-si! Volví! n.n, termine el cole y ahora me dedicare de lleno a este fic, que les parece? n.n**

**Ren: **puedo opinar?

**-no ¬.¬**

**Ren: **¬.¬ por qué?

-**por que me insultaras, así q no ù.u. En fin! Ya tome nota de lo que me faltaba para _Titanic, _y acabo de terminar de ver la peli, así que estoy lista para actualizar rápido los capis restantes n.n. **

**Ren: **qué te sucede? o.ô

-**cien review! CIEN REVIEW! CIEN REVIEW! SI! –**saltando por todo el lugar.

**Ren: **cumpliste tu sueño, verdad?

-**si! n.n. Se avecina la aventura! El drama xD y el hundimiento! No se lo pierdan! **

**Ren: **agradecimientos a:

**Kisa Tsutaka**(perdón por no saber quien eras u.u. Y ya leí tu perfil xD. Espero q este capi te haya gustado n.n)

**eternificacion del amor146**(tienes razón, ahora se avecina lo más emocionante n.n. Gracias por tu apoyo! que se que cuento siempre con el y espero que este capi te haya gustado!)

**Hikaru-Anna-Asakura **(gracias por tus felicitaciones! Y si! Ya ves! Se viene lo más emocionante xD.

**Horo: **T.T...bueno, esta bien, te perdono n/n

-**mmh ¬.¬**

**Horo: **lo sé, lo sé, me voy u.u)

**Keiko Asakura** (jajaja, si, sonó mal, pero a quien le importa? XD. See! Muere Tamao! .

**Ren: **hola

**Yoh: **hola jijii n.n

**Lenny: **Vaeia! n.n

-**dentro de poco te saldrá amor n.n –**sosteniéndolo en sus brazos- **lo está practicando muy arduamente n.n. Besos a los dos! Y espero que a Lysserg le vaya bien con su carrera de detective n.n**)

**Kla** (no te preocupes n.n

**Yoh: **otro voto para Horo y Tamao n.n

**Horo: **por que todos me kieren ver morir? ToT

**Ren y Rocío:** Horo ù.u

**Horo: **ta bueno, me voy u.u

**-con que ese es tu nick, ok, me tendré q acostumbrar xD. Nos veremos! Y espero que te haya gustado este capi n.n**)

**Naomi Ledesma **( Si Ara-chan! Sos mi mensaje número cien+O+ -**tirando papel picado por todos lados.**

**Horo: **y quien limpiara todo eso? ¬.¬

**Ren: **vos si no te marchas de una maldita vez ù.ú

**Horo: **yo mejor me rateo –**desaparece.**

**Yoh: **que rápido se fue, jijiji n.n

-**me alegra de que te haya gustado n.n**

**Ren: **Sheng? O.o el novio de la Mariu? Pero si es su amigo como dijo Yuriy ¬.¬

-**"gracias Yuriy-sama T.T"**

**Yoh: **ok, tu voto es Horo y Tamao n.n –**todos voltean a ver la puerta, más nadie aparece.**

**Ren: **creo que la idea de limpiar de verdad lo asusto –**sonríe victorioso.**

**Lenny: **aos! n.n** –saluda a la pareja.**

**Ren: **aún me ignoras ¬.¬

**Yoh: **no te molestes Ren, a mi tampoco me saludaron jijiji n.n

**Ren: **y a quien le importa de vos ù.u

-**ya Ren! Cuídense! Y cuiden a la linda Kourin que pronto nacerá+o+**)

**Katsu** (me alegro que te haya gustado tu one-shot! Y gracias por entender lo del HaoxAnna n.n. Espero que ya estés bien por el tema del sol T.T. Y Yoh ya se encargo de anotar tu voto n.n. Espero que te haya gustado el capi!

Tienes razón, la intención cuenta u.u. De verdad leerás mi fic de "princes of tennis" o.o? espero te guste! Y me halaga saber qe te gusten todos mis fic! ToT

**Ren: **adiós -**incorporar sonrisa matadora.**

**-mmh ¬.¬**)

**Geanella-Asakura**(Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior, y espero que este también sea de tu agrado n.n. De verdad hace mucho no andas por aquí? o.o por?. Yoh!

**Yoh: **si? O.o

-**Geanella dice que te ama n.n**

**Yoh: **jijiji n/n

-la autora besa la mejilla de su hijo- **ese beso te lo manda Geanella n.n**

**Lenny: **jajaja! Indo! Indo! n.n (**T: **lindo! Lindo!)

**Ren: **quien es gruñón! ò.ó

**-Ren -.-**

**Ren: **qué!

-**como te estas comportando se llama ser gruñón u.u **

**Ren: **yo no soy gruñón! .

-**tu también cuídate mucho! Ja ne! n.n**

**Annami **(de verdad te gusto? Me alegro n.n. Con que no quieres que muera ninguno, te comprendo u.u, duele verlos morir verdad? T.T. No te preocupes y deja el final feliz en mis manos n.n, creo que nadie se lo espera xD)

**Dollisapi **(me alegro que te guste mi fic n.n. Y gracias por comprender u.u, q mal que te robaron a ti también una idea T.T. No te preocupes que me repondré! Y espero que este capi te haya gusto!. Por cierto, a quien eliges para morir? n.n)

**Alex **(me pone muy feliz saber que te gusta mi fic n.n. Jajaja, así que eliges a Hao y Opacho? n.n

**Yoh: **oye Rocío o.o

**-qué sucede Yoh-kun? n.n**

**Yoh: **Hao esta en la lista, pero Opacho no o.o

-**no importa, agrégalo. Me gusta la idea xD. Gracias por tu review! Y espero saber d evos pronto!**)

-**bueno! Eso es todo!**

**Ren: **nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.

**Yoh: **adiós jijiji n.n

**Lenny: **aio! Aio! Aio! n.n

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_La doncella del YohxAnna**"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	15. El hundimiento inevitable Un robo

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(**que le pertenece a su director James Cameron**). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg.

**Titanic**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 15: "El hundimiento inevitable. Un robo inesperado" _

Ren suspiro al apoyarse unos segundos en la puerta de su camarote, y al cerciorarse de que Pilika no lo seguiría, emprendió su marcha hacía la cabina de mando, percatándose en el camino de la presencia de una mujer en el pasillo.

-disculpe, por que pararon las maquinas? Sentí una bribacion.

-quizá fue solo una hoja de la propala, eso es lo que sintió –hablo con un peculiar acento ingles el marino a quien la mujer había detenido- desea que le traiga algo?

-no, gracias.

El ingeniero acelero un poco más el paso, no podía escuchar como los marinos mentían a la tripulación. Él conocía perfectamente aquel barco, él mismo lo había diseñado, y sabía que aquella vibración que habían sufrido minutos atrás no era tan trivial como aparentaba. Solo rezaba por que su suposiciones sobre la gravedad del asunto no estuvieran acertadas, por que si así era... miles de vidas perecerían aquella fría noche en medio del atlántico.

- - - - -

Con pasos sonoros y decididos, Hao Hockley recorrió el extravagante pasillo de la primera clase, haciendo estremecer a más de uno ante la fría mirada que portaba.

-tú! –llamó la atención a uno de los marinos.

-todo esta bajo control señor, regrese a su camarín. No hay ninguna emergencia –hablo tranquilamente el aludido, recitando la misma frase por decimocuarta vez en lo que llevaba de la hora.

-si la hay, me han robado.

-traiga al sargento de marina –ordeno Opacho, parado fielmente a unos pasos atrás de su señor.

-ahora estúpido! –exclamo irritado Hao, al ver que el hombre se había quedado inmóvil.

-ss---si señor!

- - - - -

Los pedazos del iceberg caídos sobre la cubierta era un material de juego par algunos tripulantes, quienes lo utilizaban para patearlo cual pelota, o para lanzárselo entre ellos.

-sabes que sucedió? –oyó Anna que le preguntaba un hombre a otro, mientras ella subía las escaleras de la cubierta, tomada firmemente de la mano de el joven Asakura.

-no. Dicen que pegó por allá –le respondió señalando un sector indeciso de la proa.

Yoh y Anna observaron la situación algo aturdidos por lo sucedido. Querían creer que no era nada grave, que todo aquello era algo insignificante, mas el ajetreo y nerviosismo que veían en los marinos no les inspiraba confianza alguna.

-...la caldera seis tiene dos metros de agua y el área de correo está peor. El frente se abollo –explicaba rápidamente el carpintero del barco al capitán del mismo, caminando junto a este por la cubierta y pasando cerca de los amantes.

-se puede achicar el agua?

-solo con bombas.

-vio el daño de el área de correo? -intervino Tao Ren en la conversación, siguiendo a ambos hombres al igual que Marco. El carpintero negó con la cabeza.

-no, está totalmente bajo el agua... –eso fue lo ultimo que Yoh y Anna escucharon antes de que los cuatro se alejaran escalera abajo.

La pareja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esto. Parecía que la situación no era tan insignificante como pensaban.

-esto esta mal –susurro Yoh, mientras sus ojos se opacaban ante la preocupación.

-debemos advertirles a mamá y Hao –exclamo Anna, observando decidía al joven, quien asintió levemente.

- - - - -

-la estábamos esperando señorita Kyôyama –por alguna extraña razón, la voz de Opacho le produjo a Yoh menos confianza hacía el hombre que la habitual.

Más Anna no noto esto, muy nerviosa se encontraba como para percibir cosas como esas. Apretó aún más la mano de Yoh, intentando con esto de tomar valor para enfrentar a su madre. Ninguno se percato de la estrecha cercanía que adopto Opacho de Yoh, ni cuan ágilmente se movieron las manos del paje hacía el saco de joven.

Al atravesar el marco de entrada del camarín, las piernas de Anna temblaron ligeramente cuando sintió la mirada de desaprobación que su madre le dedico. Más rápidamente recobro el valor al percibir el suave perfume de Yoh, recordando que él estaba con ella, apoyándola.

-ha pasado algo grave –comenzó a recitar la rubia, elevando el mentón en señal de decisión.

-si, así es. Desaparecieron dos cosas esta tarde. Una ha vuelto, y creo saber donde esta la otra –sentenció Hao, fijando sus fríos ojos sobre Yoh, de una manera acusadora y prácticamente asesina- revísenlo.

-y ahora que...? –reclamo el joven Asakura, al sentir que unos marinos le quitaban su abrigo y comenzaban a revisarlo sin su consentimiento.

-es esto? –consulto uno de los marinos, sosteniendo firmemente el _Le coure de la mer._

-no...no puede ser –susurro Yoh, incrédulo. Cómo demonios había llegado eso allí!

Fijo sus mirada sobre la de Hao, y al ver la sonrisa victoriosa que se escondía en sus labios, lo comprendió.

-no le creas Anna, no lo hagas.

-no pudiste –la rubia retrocedió un paso.

-es fácil para un profesional –alegó su prometido con arrogancia.

-estuve con él todo el tiempo, es absurdo –la mirada desafiante de Anna no le agrado en lo más mínimo al millonario.

¡Porqué demonios lo defendía tanto!

-quizás lo hizo mientras te bestias, querida –palabras ácidas salían de los labios de Hao, las cuales la acusaban y a la vez la hacía dudar.

"No... Yoh no podría", se repetía la rubia mentalmente, en un intento desesperado de mantenerse firme en su decisión.

-lo pusiste en mi bolsillo! –lo acuso Yoh, luego de interpretar la mirada de Hockley y relacionarlo con el acercamiento de Opacho segundos atrás.

-cállate! –grito Hao, clavando aún más su mirada sobre Asakura.

-ni siquiera es tu bolsillo –Yoh palideció al escuchar a Opacho- "_propiedad de A.L. Ryerson_"

-lo reportaron robado está mañana –hablo con voz firme el sargento de marina, recibiendo la prenda.

-lo tome prestado, iba a devolverlo.

-es un ladrón honrado, no? jajaja –exclamo Hao con ironía, para luego liberar al fin su risa contenida desde que todo aquello comenzó.

Anna no lo noto, sus pensamientos estaban turbados y confusos. Solo podía limitarse a observar a Yoh con desilusión.

-sabes que no lo hice Annita, lo sabes, no les creas –mas la expresión de la rubia no cambio- lo sabes, sabes que no fui yo Anna.

-vamos hijo, andando, se buen chico –exclamo el sargento, tomando con la ayuda de otro marino al dibujante y saliendo del camarote.

-Anna! Sabes que no fui yo! me conoces! –grito Yoh ahora con desesperación. Porqué no lo escuchaba?

La rubia lo vio alejarse. No podía ser cierto, no! no era verdad! Él la amaba... se lo había dicho, se lo había repetido infinidad de veces cuando permanecieron en el interior del auto. Más, la duda estaba allí. Se dispuso a seguirlo, tenía que ver su mirada para poder tranquilizarse y volver a creer, pero el cuerpo de su prometido, el cuerpo de Hao Hockley, le impidió el paso.

- - - - -

Tan pronto como entro a la cabina de mando, Ren retiro todo lo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de roble, para así poder abrir sin complicaciones los planos que cargaba.

-Agua, cinco metros sobre la quila en diez minutos. En la bodega de proa y tres compartimentos. Y en caldera seis –hablo con lentitud Ren, explicándole a los allí presentes los cálculos que había hecho en el camino al escuchar al carpintero.

-así es señor –asintió el carpintero del barco cuando el capitán lo observo para su aprobación.

-cuándo podemos irnos? Maldición –rezongo Marco, sin encontrarle el mayor sentido a aquella improvisada reunión en mitad de la noche.

-son cinco compartimentos. El Titanic puede flotar con cuatro compartimentos rotos, no cinco –volvió a hablar Ren, en un intento de no asesinar al millonario por su ignorancia- Si se hunde por la proa, el agua rebasara las mamparas por la cubierta E de una a otra, yendo hacía atrás. No hay como detenerlo.

-las bombas! si... –sugirió rápidamente el capitán, más el ingeniero negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-nos dará tiempo, pero solo unos minutos –repuso, recargando sus manos sobre el mapa y contemplándolo una y otra vez.

La sala quedo en silencio. Sabían de las consecuencias del rocé con el iceberg.

Con lentitud, Ren volteo nuevamente a ver a los demás, para dictaminar lo que ya la mayoría sabía...

-desde ahora, no importa que hagan: El Titanic se hundirá.

**Continuara...**

_**Informe de votación: **_

**Ren y Pilika:** 2

**Horo y Tamao:** 6

**Horo solo**: 0

**Hao**: 3

**Opacho: **1

**Todos:** 1

**Ninguno:** 2

**Yoh: **_felices fiestas, jijiji n.n_

**- - - - -**

**-hola todos! Cómo han estado? espero que bien n.n. Felices fiestas! n.n**

**Ren: **pero navidad ya paso o.o

-**pero año nuevo no ¬.¬. Espero que culminen con alegría el 2005, para que así reciban con esa misma alegría el 2006 n.n **

**Ren: **agradecimientos a:

**Momiji** (comprendo eso de las fiestas, por eso yo tarde en actualizar también u.u. Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Te deseo lo mejor para este año que esta por empezar! Felices fiestas!)

**_Geanella-Asakura_**(me haces sonrojar cada vez que dices que mi fics es excelente u/u. Me pone muy feliz saber que es uno de tus favoritos n.n.

**Yoh: **gracias por amarme, jijiji n/n

**Ren: **saludos para vos también.

**Lenny: **jajajaja n.n

**-Felices fiestas! Espero que la pases muy bien! n.n**)

**_Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov_**(me alegro de que te haya gustado Ara-chan n.n. Como le va joven Yuriy n.n

**Yoh: **no hay problema señorita Naomi, en esta ocasión si me saludaste, jijijij n.n

**Ren: **mmmh ¬.¬

-**no la saludaras? o.o**

**Ren: **a mal educadas no saludo ÙoÚ

-**eres muy terco, lo sabias? ¬.¬. **

**Lenny: **jajaja, tetauo tetaudo! non (**T: testarudo**)

**Ren: **Veleriana no puedo contra mi –**sonríe confiado. **

**-"con vale todo es posible"-.- Adiós a ambos! Felices fiestas! Y bienvenida al mundo bella Kourin n.n, por cierto... para cuando el casamiento? ;P**)

**_Zilia K_** (si! ya comienza el hundimiento! ToT

**Horo: **si nadie quiere que muera... por que me votan a mi? ToT

**Ren: **todos quieren ver muerta a Tamao u.u

-**incluyéndome :P**

**Horo: **por qué? Si ella es muy dulce? o.o

-**por eso, y mucho más motivos ¬.¬. Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Me alegro de que te guste mi fic. Y sobre que escribas un fic de shaman king, anímate! Tu puedes! Nunca estarás preparada si no comienzas a escribir y veras que con el tiempo mejoras n.n **yo soy un ejemplo de eso xD**. Felices fiestas!**)

**_Daphne Potter_** (no hay problema, lo bueno es que si dejaste en este n.n. De verdad te conmovió? o.o, me alegra saberlo n.n. Es que yo la quería así! Cortita pero tierna n.n. De verdad tienes un fic? o.o...y puedo leerlo? n.n. Te deseo felices fiestas! Y recibe con una sonrisa el año nuevo! n.n)

**_eternificacion del amor146_**(jajaja, me pone muy feliz de que te haya gustado n.n, te parece si brindamos otra vez:P, pero esta vez no por navidad, POR AÑO NUEVO! nOn

-**ya todos tienen sus copas? n.n**

**Yoh: **jijiji, si n.n

**Ren: **otra vez no -.-

**Horo: **sos un amargado chinito ¬.¬

**Ren: **y tu que demonios haces aquí?

**-déjalo que se quede por esta vez, estamos festejando el año nuevo n.n **–Horo le saca al chino la lengua en señal de burla.

**Lenny: **jajajaja –**intenta imitarlo.**

**Ren: **hijo, no copies sus payasadas. Yo se que vos sos mas listo que ese estúpido.

**Horo: **oye! Ò.ó

**Lenny: **jajaja, etupido! etupido! (**T: estúpido**)

-**ya! Deténganse! Ò.ó. Bien, listo? n.n**

**Todos: **si! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_La doncella del YohxAnna**"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	16. Quiero estar a tu lado

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(**que le pertenece a su director James Cameron**). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 15: "quiero estar a tu lado"_

La tensión tomo posesión de cada recóndito del salón en el que se encontraban reunidos. Sus frentes estaban bañadas de sudor frío y sus expresiones denotaban terror. Todos sabían las consecuencias que ocasionaría el que el _Titanic_ se hundiera.

-pero... pero este barco no puede hundirse! –grito Marco, negándose a si mismo lo oído segundos atrás.

-está hecho de hierro, le aseguro que puede hundirse! ò.ó... Y lo hará –Ren observo al hombre con desprecio, ya estaba harto de toda esa clase de gente.

-en cuánto tiempo? –la voz del capitán le regreso a Tao la calma.

Debía trabajar, ese no era momento para perder tiempo con idiotas. El ingeniero observo con detenimiento el mapa aún extendido sobre el escritorio, lo estudio cuidadosamente y su mente se encargo de sacar los cálculos necesarios.

-en una hora, dos máximo.

Los rostros de todos palidecieron aún más si les era posible.

-cuántos hay a bordo Murdoch? –consulto el capitán, observando a su subordinado.

-dos mil doscientas almas, señor –el sub. capitán trago con fuerza.

Mientras que en el rostro del capitán Smith se formaba una sonrisa irónica.

-creo que saldrá en los encabezados después de todo señor Marco -susurro con voz pausada. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse del haber seguido el consejo de aquel hombre para que aumentara la velocidad.

Ya era demasiado tarde para muchas cosas.

- - - - -

Hao se movió cual fiera de una lado a otro por el camarote. Su rabia era incontenible y pronto explotaría. Paro súbitamente, solo para observar a la mujer frente a él. Anna. Sus cabellos rubios caían desordenados a los lados (**como odiaba cuando tenía el cabello así**), y su faz era inexpresiva. Clavo fríamente sus ojos en los de ella, más la rubia no si inmuto ante esto.

La mano derecha de Hockley se elevo, completamente dispuesto a ser estrellada en la mejilla de su prometida, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Anna lo había detenido mientras ella lo observaba de manera desafiante, lo que provoco que la ira de Hao se incrementara.

La atención de ambos se poso en la puerta del camarote cuando esta fue abierta por un marino, quien ingreso al lugar con su postura de ingles barato (**_n.a_**: **me gusto esa definición xD**)

-estamos hablando –exclamo el castaño con voz amenazante.

El marino se estremeció al escucharlo, aún así no se marcho, debía cumplir las ordenes dadas por su superior.

-le pido me disculpen, pero deben colocarse sus salvavidas e ir de inmediato a la cubierta C. Son ordenes del capitán –pronuncio el marino, extendiéndole a la pareja un par de salvavidas- Por favor, arrópense bien, hace mucho frío esta noche.

-esto es ridículo –mascullo Hockley.

-no sé preocupe; seguro que es solo una precaución –concluyo, antes de marcharse.

Las miradas de Hao y Anna se encontraron una vez más. Todavía su discusión no habían concluido.

- - - - -

Los pasos de Tao resonaron al chocar contra la madera de la cubierta del barco. Inspecciono los alrededores con detenimiento, más solo se encontró con los marinos que trabajaban tranquilamente bajando los botes salvavidas.

-en donde están los pasajeros? ò.ô –ante la pregunta, uno de los marinos volteo hacía el ingeniero.

-dentro del comedor, es mucho ruido y frío para ellos señor.

La incredulidad no tardo en ser denotada en el rostro frío del hombre con ojos dorados. Observo su reloj. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él, más suspiro. No se dejaría vencer.

Cuando ingreso al comedor de la primera clase, la música choco abruptamente contra sus sentidos, y observo con repugnancia a las personas allí reunidas. Inclusive en casos como aquellos, ellos no dejaban de ser tan superficiales. Sus ojos se posaron en una punta del salón, en donde contemplo como Anna lo observaba con duda. Suspiro, por lo menos había encontrado a alguien coherente en aquella sarta de títeres falsos. (**_n.a:_****personalmente** **me gusta cuando Ren insulta n.n**).

La pregunta de "qué es lo que sucede?" no fue necesaria ser ejecutada por la rubia, Ren ya había comprendido al ver sus ojos.

-el barco se hundirá –le susurro al estar junto a ella.

-estas seguro? –los ojos de la joven Kyôyama lo observaron con terror.

-si. En una hora más o menos todo esta en el fondo del mar.

-qué? –Hao observo al ingeniero, incrédulo.

No podía ser posible.

-Anna, sube a un bote, rápido. Como tu lo dijiste, solo hay botes para la mitad de los tripulantes.

-comprendo Ren...y te lo agradezco.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Tao se perdió entre la multitud. Debía regresar a su camarote, alguien ansiaba su regreso.

- - - - -

Yoh contemplo aburrido las esposas que lo sujetaban a una tubería y le imposibilitaban el escape. Además, el sargento de marina aún seguía allí vigilándolo.

-"mira de quien te fuiste a enamorar Yoh" –pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos y recargaba su frente en la ventanilla junto a él.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron suavemente de carmesí al recordar las escenas de lo que había vivido junto a Anna en aquel auto en la bodega, y sonrió.

-"aún así... no me arrepiento"

-señor! lo necesitan en la segunda clase. Hay una conmoción –exclamo un marino al llegar seguido por el paje de Hao Hockley, Opacho.

-descuida, yo lo vigilare –exclamo el paje, sacando un arma del interior de su abrigo y tomando las llaves de las esposas que aprisionaban a Yoh.

-de acuerdo –asintió el sargento, siguiendo al marino hacía donde requerían su presencia.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Yoh al sentir como Opacho cargaba su arma. Aquel sujeto era aterrador.

- - - - -

El descontrol y la desesperación comenzaban a aparecer con lentitud entre los pasajeros del _Titanic_, y se reflejaba con aún mayor intensidad sobre las personas de la segunda y tercera clases, quienes se preocupaban por que los botes se agotasen antes de que ellos pudiesen subir si quiera a uno o que el barco se hundiera sin que ellos pudiesen hacer algo para evitarlo.

Las personas se amontonaban en grandes cantidades en las escaleras que los comunicaban a las cubiertas, más ninguno conseguía subir a está puesto a que las rejas, cerradas por los marinos, se los impedía.

-qué hacemos mamá? –el pequeño de cabellera rubia tiro levemente del vestido de su madre para así llamar su atención.

-esperamos mi amor. Luego de que pongan a los de la primera clase en los botes seguiremos nosotros, y es mejor estar listos –concluyo Elisa, besando la frente de su hijo quien asintió al comprender.

- - - - -

Las luces de las bengalas iluminaba los rostros de los pasajeros de primera clases, mientras que algunos las observaban maravillados, creyentes de que eran fuegos artificiales. Una dulce música sonaba de fondo, tranquilizadora, la cual era tocada por la banda de músicos del barco ante la orden de su capitán.

-señora, permítame ayudarle –exclamo cortésmente uno de los marinos, extendiendo su mano hacía Margaret.

Está la acepto cortésmente, y con la ayuda del marino la mujer subió cuidadosamente al bote salvavidas, ocupando su asiento de inmediato.

-hay algún bote para caballeros? –Hao observo de manera despectiva al marino.

-solo mujeres y niños por ahora señor –contesto este de manera solemne.

Anna observo su alrededor con lentitud. Las luces de las bengalas producían un profundo dolor en su interior sabiendo lo que estas significaban. Eran un llamado de auxilio. Se pregunto como estaría Yoh, él si estaría bien. La verdad era que no le importaba si él le había robado o no, sus sentimientos eran más fuertes, de eso estaba segura.

-no...no quiero irme –Anna volteo la mirada al sentir la voz ahogada de la hija de Margaret, Jeanne.

-ve... anda Jeanne, si no te dejaran –susurro con dulzura Lysserg, sonriéndole a la joven de manera sincera.

Las lagrimas contenidas por la joven comenzaron a descender por su pálida mejilla al comprender el mensaje que, con aquella sonrisa, Diethel le trasmitía. _Adiós_.

Rápidamente la joven se acerco hacía Lysserg y lo abrazo con fuerza, sollozando sobre su pecho mientras él acariciaba con melancolía su cabellera plateada. Sabían que aquello era una despedida.

-Lysserg...Lysserg –susurraba Jeanne con dificultad, apegándose aún más al peli-verde.

-sshh... nos volveremos a ver –prometió, besando la frente de ella mientras ocultaba su mirada con la ayuda de sus cabellos.

-señorita, suba por favor –indico uno de los marinos, observando con tristeza la escena.

-anda, ya es hora –Lysserg aparto a la joven con lentitud.

Está tan solo asintió mientras era guiada por el marino al bote salvavidas.

-nos sentaran de acuerdo con la clase? –la voz de su madre haciendo aquella pregunta llamo la atención de Anna, y sonrió de manera irónica al ver como los marinos la ignoraban- ojala el bote no este muy llenó –concluyo la mujer, ajustando su guante.

Al escucharla hablar, algo en el interior de la rubia exploto.

-madre –Ruth volteo a verla- cállate!

-o.o

-el agua esta fría y faltan botes! La mitad de ellos, la mitad de los pasajeros morirá! –concluyo, sacudiendo por los hombres a la mujer para hacerla recapacitar.

Maldita sea! Ya estaba harta de aquella gente superficialita, cuyas mentes eran tan pequeñas que solo cabían en su interior el bienestar propio.

-no la mejor mitad –concluyo Hao con cinismo.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras. Aquello era lo que le deparaba su futuro si subía al bote? Tendría que vivir toda su vida fingiendo algo que no sentía? Tendría que casarse con aquel sujeto materialista y arrogante?

-lastima que no guarde el dibujo, mañana valdrá mucho –exclamo Hocley con sarcasmo. Anna lo observo con asco.

-eres un verdadero bastardo –concluyo, había comprendido lo que Hao había hecho para inculpar a Asakura.

-sube al bote Anna –le ordeno su madre.

Contemplo con duda al bote. Si subía a este...qué pasaría con su amante?

-"nunca más lo verías" –se respondió a si misma.

No, ella quería seguir viéndolo. Quería estar con él, dejarlo que la amase con fervor. Ni siquiera le importaba dejar todos sus lujos por él. La vida que ganaría sería mil veces mejor que la que llevaba en ese momento.

-vamos –ordeno esta vez Hao, clavando sus ojos sobre ella con insistencia, demandando obediencia.

-Anna! Sube al bote! –Ruth comenzaba a impacientarse.

La rubia sonrió. Ya no tendría que obedecer aquellas ordenes nunca más.

-adiós madre –exclamo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Anna! No! Vuelve aquí! Anna! –grito con desesperación Ruth, observando como su hija se perdía entre la multitud, ignorando sus llamados- no! Anna! Detente por favor! –el bote comenzó a descender.

-a donde vas? –Hao la detuvo del brazo. Sus ojos negros se encontraron- ¿con él¡¿para ser la mujerzuela de una rata!

La sonrisa de la joven se expandió aún más. Una fuerte bofetada resonó entre el bullicio de personas. Hao condujo su mano derecha hacía su roja mejilla.

-prefiero ser una mujerzuela que te esposa –concluyo, corriendo lo más rápido posible para perderlo de vista.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Informe de votación: **_

**Ren y Pilika:** 2

**Horo y Tamao:** 8

**Horo solo**: 0

**Hao**: 5

**Opacho: **3

**Todos:** 1

**Ninguno:** 3

**Yoh: **_ahora soy Yoh, el bronceado xD_

_**- - - - -**_

**-hola todo mundo! Cómo han estado? me extrañaron? n.n**

**Todos: **pues, en realidad...

-**no respondas ¬.¬. Me alegra volver con este fic n.n. Lamento haber tardado, pero desde la ultima vez que actualice anduve de viaje en viaje por lo que se me imposibilito el tocar mi computadora u.u **

**Ren: **tengo sueño -.-

-**en fin! Agradezco infinitamente sus review!**

**Ren:** agradecimientos a:

**Mel! (**hola! me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic n.n. Pues...el que sea parecida a la peli era mi objetivo xD. Te agradezco tu voto n.n

**Katsu (**hola amiga! Cómo estas? Y tu compu? n.n a que pueblo te fuiste para q halla carretas? O.O

**Ren: **todavía existen? O.ô

-**si! lo ves! Supere los 100 +o+. No te menosprecies, extrañaba tus reviews T.T.**

**Horo: **al fin alguien me comprende ToT

**Ren: **no te emociones tanto maceta UoU

**Horo: **a quién le dices maceta picudo? Ò.ó

-**no comiencen con sus discusiones otra vez ¬.¬. Qué va a pensar Lenny de ustedes dos? ù.ú**

**Lenny: **"qué es divertido verlos luchar n.n"

-**en fin! Me alegro de que ya estés de vuelta n.n. Te agradezco que me concedieres tu autora favorita n/n**

**Lenng: **amo! Amo! Amo! nOn

**Ren: **yo no soy gruñon ¬.¬

**Todos: **no?** ¬.¬**

**Ren: **¬.¬

**Horo: **Te quiero, sos la única que me comprende ToT

**-Gracias por tus felicitaciones, nos veremos amiga n.n**

**Lenny: **aio n.n

**Zilia K**obvio que no lo hizo! El bonito de Yoh jamás haría algo así T.T. Cómo has estado? espero que ya te hayas curado de tu resfriado o.o. Te pido disculpas por la demora T.T y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**** (Ren: **no me importa que me saludes, mejor dicho, no me importa nada que te involucre ¬.¬ -**rocio le pega- **

**-no seas** **descortes** ¬.¬

**Ren: **yo solo digo lo que pienso UoU

-**entonces no hables ¬.¬. Les pido disculpas por su comportamiento n.nU. Cómo han estado? hola bella Kourin! n.n**

**Lenny: **oa! oa! oa! nOn

-**estoy bien, gracias por preguntar joven Yuriy n.n. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi Nao-chan n.n. Y yo sigo con la tragedia -.-, pero bue xD. Espero que este capi tmb les haya gustado n.n**

**Lenny: **aio! nOn

Ren: ¬.¬ 

**-así es, adiós. Cuídense onegai. Kourin cuida a tu madre n.n. Y Yuriy, ignora los consejos de Ren-kun u.u**

**Ren: **pero mis consejos no son malos ¬.¬

-**reiteró, ignóralos UoU)**

**Geanella-Asakura**Hola! te agradezco tus halagos n/n. Me pone muy feliz saber que mi fic te guste.

**Lenny: **oa! nOn

-**pues el pequeño está creciendo bastante n.n. Además ya sabe hablar. No es verdad cariño? n.n**

**Lenny: **mamá! nOn

**Ren: **qué se les dio por decirme gruñon? ¬.¬

-**tienes razón, a pesar de ser así lo amo n/n**

**Ren: **eso fue un cumplido o un insulto ¬/¬?

**Yoh:** de verdad sientes eso por mi? Jijiji n/n

-**gracias por tu voto y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n)**

**momiji (**no te preocupes por eso n.n. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado n.n. Suerte para ti también y gracias por tu review! nOn

**Liver Girl**me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior n.n. Te pido mil disculpas por la demora T.T. Pero volví! nOn y con un nuevo capi n.n. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Felíz año nuevo para ti también! –**toma una copa, dispuesta brindar ella también. Más Ren se la arrebata de las manos- **oye! Ò.ó

**Ren: **mejor no amor, si no quieres que encarguemos al tercero u/u

-**o/o... tienes razón u/u. Gracias por tu review y espero saber de ti pronto n.n)**

-**antes de despedirme les quería decir que las actualizaciones las haré a partir de este momento pasando una semana n.n. Así que nos veremos en una semana! **

**Lenny: **aio! –**agitando en el aire su pequeña manita.**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_La doncella del YohxAnna**"**_

**rocio-asakura**


	17. No importa que

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el trama del _Titanic _(**que le pertenece a su director James Cameron**). Solo es mío este fic y las escenas que yo agregue; esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Me reservo todos los derechos de autor.**

_El Titanic se hundió el 15 de Abril del año 1.912 a las 2:30 AM. tras dos horas con cuarenta minutos después de la colisión contra el iceberg._

**Titanic**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 17: "no importa que"_

Yoh mantenía sus ojos fijos en Opacho.

La forma con la que ese sujeto jugaba con la bala para pistola lo hacía permanecer en alerta constante, y es que no era para menos, en especial si él no dejaba de dedicarle aquella mirada gélida (**digna de cualquier asesino**).

-sabes? Creo que el barco podría hundirse –su vos rasposa e irónica rompió el silencio que mantenían.

Con lentitud, Opacho se coloco de pie, provocando que Yoh se estremeciera.

-me pidieron darte esto como muestra de nuestro aprecio –el paje le propició a Asakura un fuerte golpe en el estomagó, haciendo que el ultimo se retorciera dolorido y sin aire- el señor Hao Hockley le manda sus respetuosos saludos –y así, tras aquellas palabras, Opacho abandono el lugar.

- - - - - -

-Ren! –Pilika se acerco entusiasmada al ingeniero apenas este piso el camarote.

La mirada de Tao se mantenía pérdida y bacía, lo que noto de inmediato la mujer. Aquella expresión en Tao era todo lo que Usui necesitaba para saber que la vibración de minutos atrás no había provocado nada bueno.

-Ren? Qué sucedió? –consulto la peli-azul, preocupada.

Ren fijó sus ojos dorados en ella unos segundos, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

-el _Titanic_ se hundirá –susurro como respuesta, observando el horror plasmado tanto en el rostro de la joven frente a él, como en el de las sirvientas (**Lucy y Catherine**), quienes permanecían en el marco de la habitación.

-pero…¡¡¿¿porqué??!! –Pilika aún no podía creerlo.

-chocamos con un iceberg hace unos momentos –fue su sencilla explicación, mientras que él se encaminaba al armario del camarote, y de este sacaba unos cuantos salvavidas- no queda mucho tiempo, y no hay demasiados botes. Por favor… –Tao le entrego un par de salvavidas a ambas sirvientas- pónganselo y den el ejemplo. Vayan de inmediato a la cubierta y suban a un bote. Abríguense bien, el frió es penetrante –por ultimo, se acerco a Usui, ayudándola a colocarse el suyo.

La mirada de ambos jóvenes permaneció fija, mientras que el ingeniero terminaba su tarea de atarle el salvavidas a la peli-azul. Las manos de ella sobre las suyas lo detuvieron.

-y tu que harás? –la mirada azul brillaba, mientras que las lagrimas eran retenidas con esfuerzo.

-yo todavía tengo que ayudar a la tripulación y controlar que los marinos llenen los botes como debe ser. Luego te alcanzare en la cubierta.

-lo prometes? –Pilika reposo su frente contra el pecho de él.

Ren se aferró al cuerpo de la mujer con desesperación, y se permitió descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. Quería sentir su cuerpo y oler su perfume aunque fuese por última vez.

-"tarde te das cuenta de que te has enamorado idiota" –se reprendió mentalmente Tao, mientras que se separaba de la peli-azul- lo prometo. Ahora váyanse.

Las tres asintieron, para luego ver como el ingeniero salía nuevamente del camarote.

- - - - - -

Los gritos desesperados de Ruth Kyôyama llamando a su hija se mezclaban con facilidad entre el bullicio provocado por las personas en la cubierta, mientras que Anna avanzaba entre ellos, sin notarlo siquiera.

Solo una deseo se mantenía fijó en su mente, y no se detendría hasta que lo hubiese cumplido: _Ver una vez más a Yoh Asakura_.

Los pasos de la rubia la guiaron al corredor de la primera clase, en donde sus ojos brillaron de emoción al ver a Ren Tao caminando por este, dando ordenes a toda persona que formase parte de la tripulación.

-reparte esos salvavidas en la cubierta a las personas que le haga falta! –ordeno a un marino que pasaban.

-de inmediato!

-camarero! Revise el corredor de que no quede nadie! –el aludido asintió con respeto.

-si señor Tao!

-Ren! –Anna llegó con pasos atropellados junto al ingeniero- en donde pondrían a una persona bajo arresto?

-qué? –el de ojos dorados negó con desaprobación- Anna debes ir a un bote de inmediato.

-no! La buscare con o sin tu ayuda...pero sin ella tardare más –respondió decidida.

Tao suspiro vencido, sabía que tan testaruda era su amiga.

-toma el elevador hasta abajo. A la izquierda por el pasillo de tripulación, luego izquierda y derecha en las escaleras. Llegaras a un pasillo largo –indicó lentamente, para que ella pudiese memorizarlo.

-muchas gracias Ren –la rubia le dedico una sonrisa, antes de largarse a correr nuevamente.

-qué locura estarás por hacer Anna? –se pregunto preocupado el ingeniero, sin despegar la mirada del camino por el que la joven Kyôyama se había marchado.

- - - - -

Anna corría con tanta desesperación por el lobby del barco rumbo al ascensor más cercano, que poco le importaba chocar con algunas personas y marcharse sin disculparse siquiera.

-lo siento señorita, el elevador está cerrado –hablo con vos monótona el marino encargado del mismo.

Los puños de Anna se cerraron de forma amenazadora.

-estoy cansada de ser amable, maldita sea! –de un empujón, el marino quedo dentro del elevador- ahora lléveme abajo, a la cubierta E.

El joven asintió rápidamente ante la fría mirada que ella le dirigía.

- - - - - -

Yoh permanecía con los ojos cerrados, reposando su cabeza en las cañerías a las que lo habían esposado.

-"como me hubiera gustado verla aunque sea una vez más" –pensó, sin poder evitar sonreír con tan solo imaginar el rostro de la joven Kyôyama.

Hubiera permanecido sumido en sus pensamientos por unos minutos más, si no fuese por que sintió sus pies húmedos, lo que hizo que abriese los ojos, encontrándose con que el agua comenzaba a entrar al camarote.

-no puede ser…auxilio!! ¡¡¿¿Puede alguien escucharme??!! –Yoh chocó con desesperación las esposas contra las cañerías- ayúdenme!!

- - - - - -

En cuanto el ascensor llegó a la cubierta E, el agua comenzó a entrar en el, lo que preocupo a los que en el iban.

-esto esta mal…vamos a volver arriba! –indico el marino, dispuesta a mover la palanca para subir nuevamente.

-no! –ante el grito Anna, el hombre se detuvo- yo me bajo aquí –dictamino, abriendo las rejas y comenzando a caminar con el agua helada llegándole hasta arriba de las rodillas.

-yo volveré a subir! –exclamo el otro, asustado.

La rubia, luego de ver como el ascensor subía nuevamente, se estremeció. Yoh tenía razón, el agua así de helada golpeaba como miles de cuchillos filosos…demonios! Como dolía!.

Observo su alrededor sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, cuando vió el cartel que anunciaba el pasillo de la tripulación, y se encamino por este. La luz comenzaba a titilar, amenazando con apagarse definitivamente.

-Yoh!!!!

- - - - - -

-esa fue…no puede ser –Asakura vio la entrada al camarote, incrédulo.

Estaba seguro de haber escuchado que alguien lo llamaba, pero quizás había sido una mala jugada de sus oídos.

-_Yoh!!_

_-_Anna?... Anna!!! –con esperanzas renovadas, el castaño comenzó a golpear nuevamente sus esposas contra las tuberías- Annita! Estoy aquí!!

-Yoh!! –de un golpe, la puerta del camarote fue abierta, dejando ver a una agitada joven, con el cabello rubio mojado y sus ropas igualmente ceñidas a su cuerpo.

Asakura sonrió.

-Yoh…yo…lo siento mucho –rápidamente ella se acercó a él, besándolo con desesperación.

-Opacho lo puso en mi bolsillo –susurro él, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-losé, losé. Y lo siento –la mirada de ambos chocaron, estremeciéndolos.

La sonrisa del dibujante se expandió. Ella estaba allí! Con su mirada llena de cariño y la piel aún más pálida ante el frió que sentía.

Nuevamente la joven Kyôyama estaba junto a él, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo los riesgos que su propia vida corría, y dejándose llevar, una vez más, por lo que su corazón dictaminaba.

-escucha Annita, debes encontrar un duplicado de las llaves de mis esposas. Mira en aquel armario, es una pequeña de color plateado.

Tras asentir, la rubia se encamino al lugar que él le indicaba.

-todas son doradas! –anuncio luego de unos segundos de buscar.

-busca aquí –Yoh le señalo el escritorio ubicado cerca de la puerta.

Mientras que la joven comenzaba a revolver los cajones, el castaño no pudo evitar preguntar- Anna cómo averiguaste que no fui yo?

-no lo hice –ella se detuvo, para voltear a verlo- me di cuenta de que ya lo sabía –concluyo con una sonrisa, al momento en que seguía con su labor.

Las mejillas de Yoh se tiñeron levemente de carmesí.

-no hay ninguna llave! –Anna se alejó del escritorio, frustrada. Ya no sabía que hacer.

Por primera vez, su mente había quedado en blanco.

-Annita, escucha, debes buscar ayuda. Todo estará bien, ya lo veras –exclamo Asakura, dedicándole su siempre habitual sonrisa despreocupada.

Algo insegura, la rubia se acercó a él, besando sus labios una vez más.

-volveré enseguida –susurro, antes de perderse tras el marco de la puerta.

-yo te esperare aquí!! –grito el castaño al verla irse- como si pudiera ir a otra parte jijiji n.nU

- - - - - -

Anna recorría uno de los pasillos con pasos torpes y cansados, observando su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarla, más las personas ya no estaban en esa parte del barco, muy desesperadas se encontraban todas en tratar de subirse a un bote y con ello salvar sus vidas o las de sus seres amados.

-¡¡¿¿hola??!! ¡¡¿¿Hay alguien aquí??!! necesito ayuda!!! ¡¡¿¿Hola??!! Maldición!! Alguien conteste!! –los llamados de la joven producían eco en el lugar.

Sin que nadie los contestase.

Cansada, y con las esperanzas agotadas, la rubia se apoyo en una pared cercana, justo cuando la luz se apagaba unos segundos, para luego volverse a prender.

El nerviosismo en su interior creció.

El que la electricidad comenzara a fallar no era una buena señal en lo absoluto. Solo le recordaba que el tiempo se agotaba rápidamente.

-señorita! No debería estar aquí! –Anna volteo emocionada al escuchar que una voz masculina le hablaba.

Era un marino, completamente vestido de blanco, quien parecía estar revisando los pasillos. Sin siquiera escuchar sus protestas, el hombre tomo la mano de la joven Kyôyama, prácticamente "_arrastrándola_" hacía las escaleras.

-espere! Necesito ayuda!

-por acá, rápido –el marino apresuro la marcha.

-hay un hombre allá abajo! –exclamo la rubia, intentando liberarse de su agarre.

-por acá, eso es.

-deténganse por favor!

-no sé asuste.

-no me asusto! Es para el otro lado!

-todo estará bien.

Una vena se marco en la frente de Anna, quien no dudo en propiciarle al marino un buen golpe en la nariz, haciendo que este la soltase y retrocediera unos pasos, aturdido.

-váyase al demonio –susurro el hombre antes de marcharse corriendo del lugar.

Al quedarse sola, y en vista de que nadie podría ayudarla, resolvió por ayudar a Yoh ella sola. Pero la cuestión era...como haría para sacarle esas esposas? Por instinto recorrió con sus ojos negros su alrededor, encontrándose con un hacha y una manguera guardadas en un compartimiento de emergencias.

Una sonrisa tomo posesión de sus labios.

- - - - - -

Yoh observaba preocupado como el agua subía rápidamente, y sin el menor deseo de mojarse, subió ágilmente a un escritorio cercano. Los minutos pasaban y el _Titanic _se hundía a una velocidad espeluznante.

-Yoh!! –el castaño volteo ante el llamado de Anna- esto servirá? –la rubia le mostró el hacha que cargaba.

-lo averiguaremos, practica por allá –respondió el aludido, indicándole un armario.

En donde la rubia clavo el hacha con fuerza.

-bien, ahora intenta golpear de nuevo en el mismo lugar –tras asentir, Anna obedeció.

Pero contrario a lo que Asakura esperaba, el corte fue realizado en un lugar mucho más apartado del anterior.

-ok, suficiente practica n.nU. Vamos Annita, tu puedes, solo abre un poco más las manos. Bien, así –Yoh trago con fuerza, solo le quedaba confiar en ella- hazlo!

Decidida a no fallar, Anna golpeo con fuerza el hacha contra las cadenas de las esposas, rompiéndolas y dejando al castaño en libertad.

-si! lo hiciste! –Asakura se aparto del caño y se aferró posesivamente del cuerpo de la rubia- gracias...Annita.

Tenuemente sonrojada, la mujer correspondió el abrazo.

-bien, en marcha. Díos! El agua esta muy fría! –se quejo, mientras ambos salían del camarote.

Y por primera vez, Yoh noto que ella ya no llevaba su abrigo y que su piel ya alcanzaba un suave color violación. De seguro debía sentir mucho frió, y lamentaba no tener nada con que apaciguarle este.

Al llegar al pasillo, se dieron con que la luz ya no regía por un lado del mismo, y que miles de chispas salían peligrosamente de las lámparas.

-por allí es la salida –se lamento Anna.

-tendremos que hallar otra, vamos –Yoh tomo con firmeza la mano de ella, conduciéndola al otro lado del corredor.

Juntos buscarían la forma de sobrevivir.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Informe de votación: **_

**Ren y Pilika:** 2

**Horo y Tamao:** 10

**Horo solo**: 0

**Hao**: 8

**Opacho: **3

**Todos:** 1

**Ninguno:** 4

**Yoh: **A won a i love you nOn

_**- - - - -**_

**Terminado de escribir: **10:57 del día 6/2/07

**Escuchando:** "_Gravity_" de Yoko Kanno, Ending de Wolf's Rain.

-**Hola a todos mis fieles y queridos lectores!!! Cómo han estado?! **

**Ren:** hace mucho que no andabas por estos lados.

**Yoh: **es verdad oOo

-**es verdad, y mil disculpas por la demora ToT, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!!!**

**Ren:** ya cállate! ¬.¬

**-es que me tengo que disculpar o.o**

**Ren:** pero eres irritante ¬.¬

-**y tu un amargado ò.ó –**decidiendo ignorar las protestas de Tao-** lamento en verdad la tardanza, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado n.n**

**Ren:** oye! Escúchame cuando te hablo! òOó

-**mh? Quien dijo eso? Fuiste vos Yoh-kun? o.o**

**Yoh:** jijiji, no, yo no fui n.nU

-**aah! Capaz fue el viento uOu**

**Ren:** oye! Ò.ó

-**bien, comencemos con los agradecimientos n.n:**

**Danichan (**hola! No hay problema, seguimos con las votaciones, pero lamentablemente no puedo contar tu voto mas q por una vez por capitulo n.nU. Y tampoco puedo matar solo a Tamao, o.o…por dios, todos quieren que muera, pobrecita jejeje. Gracias por leer mi fic!

**Cony-Asakura**vaya o.o…me siento infinitamente halagada! ///// . El que hayas leído mis fics, y que yo sea el motivo por el cual te uniste a me da mucha emoción jejej n///n. Claro que puedes agregarme a tu msn!, pero si lo haces agrega la cuenta rocioasakura (arroba) hot…, es la que mas entro usualmente n.n. Me alegra saber que eres una fan del YohxAnna y que te gusta mi fic! Mil gracias!

**Ren:** gracias…creo…por el beso y el abrazo –**desviando la mirada, sonrojado.)**

**Katsu (**hola!! Tanto tiempo!!! ToT mil disculpas por la demora!!! . de verdad lo siento! Me entusiasme con otro fic mío de PoT y descuide este ToT perdón!!!!! Como has estado? Que has hecho? n.n espero que estés bien! Y que te haya ido bien en el colegio! Como esta tu compu? n.n

**Horo:** eres la única que me quiere! ToT

**Ren:** ya vino el idiota ¬.¬

**Horo:** tu cállate picudo!

**-aquí no se pongan a pelear! ¬.¬ tus votos están sumados n.n. Espero que estés bien! y gracias por leer!**

**Jenny:** besho! Besho! nOn

**Geanella-Asakura** hola! Mil perdones por la tardanza! De verdad lo siento ToT…soy una mala escritora TT…mil gracias por creer que Ren y yo hacemos una linda pareja n////n

**Ren:** cof cof cof u///u

**Yoh:** soy lindo, jejejeje n///nU

-**Lenny cumple el 12 de Agosto n.n. Mil gracias por tu apoyo y por tus halagos! Nuevamente perdon por la tardanza y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado!)**

**Zilia K**hola! Como has estado? Tanto tiempo n.n. Mil gracias por tui apoyo y tus halagos! Espero que mi escritura haya mejorado y que este capitulo sea de tu agrado n.n

**Horo:** voy a morir, voy a morir ToT

**Ren:** es lo que el publico quiere cabeza de maceta –**rió divertido.**

**Horo:** ya veras chinito!

-**que les dije de pelear?! Ò.ó….Dios! nunca cambian ¬.¬ En fin! Nos veremos pronto! nOn)**

**Liver Girl**hola! Como estas? n.n mil gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n y tu voto ya fue anotado, gracias por participar!

**Mel! (**hola! Me alegro que te guste el fic, y la idea principal era hacerlo lo mas parecido a la peli que podía n.n. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!

**-bien! Con eso terminamos!**

**Horo:** ahora a comer! nOn

**Ren:** ahora te vas, que nadie te llamo ¬.¬ -**Tao comienza a empujar al peli-azul a la puerta.**

**Lenny:** o.o...yo tamben quero jugar!! nOn –**con pasitos torpes, el pequeño los siguió.**

**-al parecer los unicos normales aquí somos tu y yo Yoh-kun –**exclamo la autora, volterando al castaño.

**Yoh:** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-**retiro lo dicho -.-. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Sayounara. Mata-ne**

"_La doncella del YohxAnna**"**_

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
